B-daman League: Cursed Dragon Awakening
by shinkuso77
Summary: Cerita awal dimulai awal antara riki dan samuru yang berpergian ke suatu kota bernama Satellite City kota yang penuh dengan misteri. Apa yang akan mereka dapatkan disana? Semuanya akan di dapat disini (Mengabaikan Epilogue yang ada di akhir b-daman fireblast)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolog

2 minggu setelah terjadinya tragedy triple gillusion yang mencoba menguasai dunia dengan menggunakan kakak kamon, Roma Day.. Tapi dihalau oleh kamon dan kawan-kawannya dan menggunakankekuatan spike phoenix untuk menyegel triple gillusion kembali ke tempat asalnya dia pun turun jabatannya dari grand b-master dan berhenti menjadi b-shot untuk mendalami pekerjaannya.. Kamn pun mengusulkan untuk membuat turnamen baru untuk melihat siapa yang akan menjadi b-master di daerah selatan.. Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat sampai..

"Hey kamon apa kau siap untuk sebuah match lagi?" Setelah kejadian gillusion mereka sering bertemu antara samuru dan yang lainnya mereka pun sering bermain b-shot di tempat ayahnya. Seperti biasa sehabis dia selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya di restoran keluarganya yang dikelola langsung oleh kakaknya Aona..

Setelah waktunya untuk bermain meteor bomber tapi yang hadir cuman dari daerah south block saja seperti Misuru,Ken,Yuki dan Simon..

"Sha~ Sha~ Kau telat lagi kamon.." Simon b-shot yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang takut bila bertemu dengan perempuan berkata sambil meninggikan derajatnya lagi..

"Maaf.." Kamon sedikit sweatdrop dan menggaruk kepalanya sedikit..

"Bzz~ Bzz~ kau selalu telat kamon seharusnya kau lebih tepat lagi kau kan sekarang grand b-master.." Sahut Misuru dengan gaya khasnya..

"Oh iya dimana samuru dan Riki? Aku jarang sekali melihat mereka kesini setelah 2 minggu yang lalu.." Kamon hanya bingung biasanya riki dan samuru selalu datang..

"Um.. Mereka katanya harus pergi untuk melihat salah satu tempat aneh yang di utus oleh WBMA.." Yuki mengobrol dengan santai ke kamon..

"Tapi dimana tempat itu berada?" Kamon pun bertanya ke Yuki..

"Aku tidak tahu tapi sepertinya jauh dari crestland ke kota yang jauh dari crestland bernama Satellite City.." Jawab Yuki ke Kamon..

"Satelitte City?" Gumam Kamon kepada Yuki dengan bingung sebelumnya dia belum pernah melihat kota seperti itu di dalam peta..

"Yang penting apa kalian mau bermain atau tidak?" Ken Ogami kau tahu dia itu adalah seorang yang selalu bertindak sendiri sebelum bertemu dengan kamon dan yang lain. Mereka memangilnya seorang lone wolf.

"Okay siapa duluan?" Seperti biasa simon dan misuru selalu ribut.

"Hehe kalian saja duluan.." Kamon melirik Ken,Samon dan misuru karena ini pertandingan dibuat untuk bertiga seperti yang diterapkan oleh Basara,Hugo dan Riki dulu..

"Sha~ Sha~ Kau akan kalah.." Simon mulai mempersiapkan b-damannya Mach = Scorpio.

"dalam mimpimu Simon.." Misuru mempersiapkan b-damannya Slot = Stinger karena ken tidak mau mengikuti dengan perdebatan mereka akhirnya dia hanya menjadi juri.. Permainan pun dimulai ketika Ken member aba-aba untuk memulai pertandingan.. Sementara itu Kamon dan Yuki, Kamon melihat pertadingan sambil berbicara dengan yuki.

"Yuki.. bagaimana riki dan samuru bias pergi ke sana?" Kamon menanyakan ke Yuki..

"Sebenarnya.." Yuki mulai menjelaskan kronologinya..

 _ **4 hari yang lalu di Markas WBMA..**_

 _"Samuru.." Kakek Takakura memanggil samuru ke ruangannya.._

"Ada apa Kakek?" Tanya samuru ke kakek takakura..

" _Aku ingin kau dan ayahmu mengecek tempat ini.. Aku baru mendapatkan info bahwa ada tempat aneh di sana dan berpotensi bahaya bagi dunia b-daman.. Setelah kalian ke sana dan dan menemukan sesuatu mohon bilang kepadaku…" Kakek itu pun menginstruksikan Samuru untuk kesana bersama ayahnya tapi di jalan dia bertemu riki dan yuki yang sedang berjalan-jalan di kota dan menghampiri mereka._

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Samuru menghampiri riki dan yuki.

" _Tidak ada hanya mencari udara segar saja.." Yuki kali ini yang menjawabnya. Dravise pun sekali lagi keceplosan tentang beberapa hal tentang pembicaraan mereka dengan takakura._

"Hmm satellite City?" Setelah berbincang dengan riki dan yuki tentang hal tsb awalnya riki selalu antusias dengan membilang kata misteri khasnya tersebut.

" _Mungkin kita harus mengecek ke sana siapa tahu ada hal yang belum kita ketahui.." Dracyan B-daman milik riki pun berkata.._

"Sekali lagi kau terlalu banyak bicara dravise.." Samuru menatap tajam ke dravise b-damannya tsb.

" _Bolehkah aku ikut?" Riki menanyakan ke samuru biasanya dia tidak ingin pergi tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia sangat ingin pergi karna tahu tempat tersebut jarang di jelajah.  
_

" _Hmm apa kita boleh samuru?" Dravise menanyakan ke samuru.._

" _Kalau sudah begini akan susah membilang tidak ke riki.." gumam Samuru ke dravise.._

" _Ini pasti akan menjadi misteri yang bagus bukan begitu dracyan?" Riki tersenyum ke dracyan.|_

" _Hmm." Dracyan hanya menjawab dengan begitu berarti tandanya iya._

" _Apa kau juga mau ikut yuki?" Tanya samuru ke yuki._

" _Aku senang sekali mau ikut tapi hanya aku yang tahu kemana kalian pergi mungkin aku akan menjelaskan ini ke yang lain." Yuki pun tersenyum ke yang lain sambil meminta maaf ke samuru karna tidak bisa ikut._

" _Terserah kau saja.. Kita akan pergi pagi-pagi jadi berharap kalian siap.." Samuru menatap riki dengan tatapan datarnya lalu hanya pergi berlalu._

" _Okay!" Riki terlalu antusias sekarang sampai dravise dan dracyan heran.._

 _ **Kembali ke masa sekarang  
**_  
"Oh jadi begitu ceritanya.." Kamon menatap yuki dengan sedikit serius.

"Hmm kenapa mukamu sedikit serius begitu?" Yuki melihat raut wajah kamon.

"Aku pikir aku jadi pengen ikut tapi mungkin riki dan samuru tahu aku sekarang grand b-master.. Aku berharap mereka tidak apa-apa" Kamon hanya menghela nafas

"Kita berharap saja.." Mereka lanjut melihat pertandingan antara misuru dan simon.

Di tempat lain terlihat Samuru,Riki dan ayahnya samuru dia adalah gennosuke seorang archeologist yang meneliti relief atau kota-kota sampai kuil kuno lalu sampailah mereka di suatu kota gelap bisa dibilang semua hancur porak poranda dan tidak ada penghuninya..

"Apa yang terjadi disini…" Mereka semua terlihat kaget melihat keadaan kota yang porak poranda itu b-daman hancur dimana-mana lalu disitu terlihat novu moru yang menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang di Satellite City.." Dengan senyum khasnya itu menatap ke mereka.

Selanjutnya di b-daman:

 **Chapter Selanjutnya: Kisah Naga Kutukan..**

A/N: Cerita pertamaku dalam dunia b-daman semoga bagus ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kisah Naga Kutukan dan Satellite City

Setelah 3 hari berpergian dari Crestland menuju Satellite City dimana kami disuruh menyelidiki oleh kakek takakura dan secara tidak disangka..

"Selamat datang di Satellite City" Tidak disangka novu menyambut kami dan bukan itu saja kami kaget bahwa keadaan kota sudah porak poranda.

"Um.. Novu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Riki menanyakan Novu sambil mereka semua berjalan ke tempat yang novu ceritakan kepada mereka sebelumnya.

"Aku disini hanya untuk menuntun kalian ke tempat yang kalian iiingin tuju tidak lebih dari itu dan ini juga permintaan kakek takakura.." Novu tersenyum bisa dibilang setelah kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu dia mulai jarang mengintip tentang halo rang lain.

"Hmm kenapa aku merasa aku pernah ke tempat ini ya?" Riki hanya berpikir sendiri lalu dia memang berpikir tentang sesuatu dan yang lain melihat riki dengan aneh.

"Cepatlah riki.." Samuru hanya menghela nafas dan menegurnya..

"Riki.. Bisakah kau mendengarku.." Dracyan mencoba menyadarkan riki.

"Ah.. maaf dracyan aku tadi tidak menegurmu.." Riki pun kembali ke inderanya lagi dan mereka pun mencapai pada suatu kuil yang hamper sama berbentuk seperti saat mereka melawan dragold bedanya disini hanya terdiri dari suatu ruangan yang berisi tulisan aneh.

"Hmm tulisan ini.." Ayah dari samuru pun mulai membaca satu per satu tulisan dalam kuil tersebut. Dan banyak terdapat gambar tapi yang paling penting adalah gambar dracyan melawan naga lain.

"Sepertinya sejarah antara dracyan dan naga satu lagi.. di sini di bilang naga ini selalu mencoba membuat dracyan ke sisinya.." Gen pun lanjut menafsirkan satu per satu tulisan tsb

"Aku?" Dracyan hanya melihat heran tulisan tsb lalu seketika dia teringat akan sesuatu tapi masih samar-samar.

"Dracyan kau tidak apa-apa?" Riki melihat sekarang dracyan yang melamun.

"Um.. aku…" Setelah melihat semua gambaran di dinding lalu ternyata dia melihat orb kegelapan dia mengigatnya lagi.

"Sejak kapan bola hitam itu ada disini?" Novu dan yang lain terlihat kaget.

"Ruangan ini penuh dengan illusi… Awalnya aku yang memerangkap dia disini.." Dracyan mulai berbicara kepada yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu dracyan?" Dravise terlihat bingung kepada dracyan

"Kau ingat kejadian sebelum dragold menghancurkan dunia kita.. Kita juga punya dua naga lagi yang bertarung bersama kita.." Gumam dracyan ke dravise.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.." Dravise tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Hmm.. Naga yang terperangkap disini bisa dibilang sisiku yang lain atau kembaranku.." Gumam Dracyan ke yang lain.

"tapi bagaimana dia sampai ke dunia ini?" Kali ini samuru menanyakan ke dracyan.

"Sampai ke dunia ini aku juga tidak tahu." Dracyan tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sampai disini..

"hahaha!" Terlihat b-daman hitam keluar dari bola hitam tersebut berbentuk sama seperti dracyan tapi warnanya berwana hitam lalu sayapnya hampir sama dengan twin = drasaros

"Kau.." Dracyan terlihat kaget..

"Apa kau kaget kembaranku.." B-daman itu berbicara kepada dracyan.

"Kau….." Dracyan terlihat geram dengannya

"siapa dia?" Tanya novu ke dragren.

"Hmm coba kuingat dulu.." Dragren mengingat-ngingat.

"Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku.. Aku adalah Drex atau yang kalian sebut naga terkutuk…" B-daman tersebut lalu menatap riki dengan senyuman sinis.

"Ah sekarang aku ingat drex adalah b-daman yang terpisah dari dracyan.. kalau dracyan lebih ke sifat baiknya.. kalau drex menjatuhkan orang ke kegelapan seperti sifatmu novu.." Gumam Dragren secara tidak sengaja.

"Shh dragren.. kalau begitu bagaimana kekuatannya?" Novu menanyakan ke dragren

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya langsung.. tapi katanya kekuatannya di batas dravise dan dragren atau mungkin dia hanya menahan kekuatannya itu juga masih misteri.." gumam dragren dengan serius.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain satu game" Drex menyarankan ke dracyan.

"Satu game?" Dracyan menatap drex aneh baginya bahwa drex ingin bermain secara sehat.

"Tapi kalau kau kalah partnermu yang menjadi taruhannya dan tubuhmu itu.." Gumam drex ke dracyan.

"Apa?!" Mereka semua kaget mendengar itu..

"Dracyan apa kau akan menerimanya atau tidak?" Tanya riki ke dracyan.

"Aku.. menerimanya.. tapi kalau aku menang kau harus kembali ke tempat kau berada yaitu tubuhku!" Dracyan berpikir sejenak bagaimana kalau dia kalah..

"Baiklah.. aku tidak akan mengelaknya.." Drex hanya tersenyum sinis dia berpikir bahwa ini akan terlalu mudah untuknya lalu tiba-tiba muncul tubuh anak seumuran dengan riki dan dia memakainya sebagai wadahnya. Laki-laki tersebut memakai kalung bintang di lehernya rambutnya agak spiky dan berwarna putih dia memakai jaket sweater putih dan jeans biru.

"Siapa dia?" Dracyan menyaut ke drex

"Hanya alatku untuk melawan kalian jadi bersiaplah.." Drex pun berada di tangan anak itu lalu anak itu pun terbangun dan menjadi alat drex untuk melawan dracyan lalu muncullah tempat seperti bermain break bomber tapi besar.

"Kami akan ikut riki.." Gumam Samuru dan dravise.

"Tidak ini antara aku dan dia.." Riki menatap serius ke samuru.

"Hmm.." Samuru langsung terdiam

"Tidak sepertinya riki dan dracyan seserius ini.." Novu berpikir dan menyangkutkannya dengan drex

"Haha! Kalau kalian ingin berdua juga boleh.. aku tidak akan keberatan." Gumam drex melalui tubuh anak tersebut.

'Mau bagaimana lagi.. ayo samuru.." Riki sedikit pasrah tapi dia hanya tersenyum

"Hmm katanya tadi kau tidak mau.." Gumam samuru dengan bosan

Terlihat scene terakhir pertandingan riki dan samuru melawan drex dengan muka anak yang tidak dikenal tersebut.

 **Next Time: Pertarungan sengit Samuru dan Riki vs Phantom Drex**

 **A/N: mungkin akan update secara berkala tapi untuk sementara bisa dibilang daily tergantung inspirasi atau mood saya.. Jadi mohon kesabarannya ya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Pertarungan Sengit Samuru dan RIki vs Phantom Drex**

"Baiklah apa kita bisa mulai permainannya?" Novu menyarankan agar semuanya berada di arena bermain b-daman.

"B-shots!" Kali ini Novu yang sebagai juri mengeluarkan suaranya  
"Ready!" Samuru dan Riki memperkuat pergerangan di b-daman mereka

Dengan sebutan Kata 'Fireblast' para pemain mulai menyerang layer awal break bomber awalnya samuru dengan cepat menyerang dengan rapid shot yang dimiliki oleh sonic dravise

"Apa yang kau ingin disini drex?" Sahut Dracyan ke drex

"Untuk membalaskan dendamku tentunya apalagi kepada kau kembaranku.." Drex menjawabnya dengan tenang melihat riki dan rising dracyan menyerang dengan segit tapi tetap bisa dihalang oleh drex dengan precision shotnya.

"Dan siapa anak itu?" Sonic Dravise melihat Drex dengan tajam walaupun dia berada dalam b-daman.

"anak ini.. sudah kubilang kan… aku menemukan anak ini masuk seenaknya.." Gumam Drex dengan bosan kepada mereka.

"Riki ayo kita lakukan.." Riki menggunakan rising dracyan untuk membuat power shot ke blok berwarna hijau di sebelah ujungnya dan itu yang terakhir.

"Hmm… aku sudah menebaknya.." Drex menggunakan tubuh anak itu untuk melakukan gerakan yang cepat fleksible dan halus/gesit dan menggunakan jurus andalannya.

"Corruption Wave!" Menggunakan tubuh anak itu untuk menyerang dengan pose biasa dan terlihat naga hitam bersisik ungu keluar dari b-daman tersebut dan posenya hampir sama seperti dracyan.

"Woah!" Saking kuat serangan dari drex membuat riki dan samuru hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

'Kekuatan ini…" Samuru merasakan angin yang kuat dan kegelapan yang kuat dari b-daman itu.

"Haha sebenarnya aku tidak ingin serius tapi mau bagaimana lagi.." Drex berubah mode menjadi dark wing mode bentuknya hampir sama seperti brntuk mode twin drasaros lalu pertarungan menjadi sulit dimana drex menahan semua serangan dravise dan dracyan dari segala sisi..

"Apapun yang kulakan dia tetap bisa menahannya.." Riki terlihat mulai frustasi dan kedudukan pun belum berganti masih 1 sama.

"Riki tenanglah.." Dracyan mensugestikan supaya riki untuk tenang dan membuatnya menjadi lengah terlihat drex memasukkan brick merah yang kedua di bagian kiri.

"Riki tenangkan dirimu!" Samuru menyahutinya dan ini pertama kali dia melakukannya semenjak bersama riki.

"Samuru.. Terima Kasih.." Riki mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan melihat samuru dengan senyuman dan rasa terima kasih.

"Untuk apa?" Gumam samuru dengan datar.

"Untuk ini.. Double Emblem Charge! Rising Overdrive!" Riki menggunakan dracyan dan mode sequencenya seperti di anime di mana dia melompat dan menembakkan shot biru yang super kuat.

"Ayo Rising Dracyan!" Serangan itu coba di tahan oleh drex tapi serangan itu terlalu kuat oleh drex terlihat drex sedikit tersenyum sinis dan raut itu terlihat dari wajah anak yang dikontrolnya.

"saatnya bermain dengan kekuatan penuh.." Drex mulai serius dia menggunakan tubuh anak itu dan mengeluarkan energi kegelapan yang sangat besar lalu samuru dan riki mulai melihat satu sama lain seperti mereka memiliki satu pikiran dan pemikiran yang sama.

"Apakah kita bisa melakukan sama seperti saat itu?" Samuru menanyakan ke riki.

"Kita tidak tahu sebelum kita mencobanya bukan?" Riki tersenyum sambil menatap samuru dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri seperti saat mereka melawan novu dan rudy yang dikontrol oleh dragold.

"Hmm baiklah jadi lihat timingku.." Samuru mempersiapkan emblem chargenya.

"Riki mulai member dracyan kodenya. Double emblem Charge!" Riki sudah melakukan Charge Pertamanya.

"Apa yang akan kalian akan lakukan akan percuma saja! Corruption Wave!" Drex mulai memulai dengan jurus andalannya tersebut dan mulai memajukan blok berwarna merah maju ke tempat riki dan samuru..

"Ayo kita lakukan!" Samuru member sinyal ke mereka dan itu artinya mereka sudah siap.

 **"Sonic Revolution Attack!"** Dravise memulai member aba-aba untuk menyerang.

"Ayo Sonic Dravise!" Samuru mengeluarkan 4 bola dari b-damannya dan membentuk seperti tornado dan riki mengikuti jejak samuru.

 **"Charge 2! Rising Overdrive!"** Dracyan memberi aba-aba bahwa jurus andalannya telah siap.

"Ayo! Rising Dracyah Haaahhhh!" Riki memulai melompat ke udara dan menembakkan super shotnya yang digabungkan dengan shot milik samuru.

Scene terlihat seperti kekuatan antara riki/ dracyan beserta samuru/Dravise cukup untuk menahan drex dan drex terlihat mulai panik.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!" Drex menyaut dengan penuh ketidak percayaan.

"Ayo!" Riki dan Samuru akhirnya bisa memajukan blok merah yang berada di depan mereka dan akhirnya mereka bisa memenangkan pertandingan tersebut dengan susah payah.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" Drex mulai kehabisan tenaganya untuk membuat bentuknya stabil ternyata bentuknya masih belum stabil terlihat riki dan samuru tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya. Atas usaha terakhir drex menggunakan jurus andalan terakhirnya untuk menyerang samuru..

"Hehe.. rasakan itu.." Drex tersenyum sambil dirinya mulai menghilang riki yang menyadari serangan dari drex atas serangan tersebut dengan refleksnya menahan serangan di depan samuru dengan hanya power shot biasa dan berganti tempat tersebut tapi serangan itu terlalu kuat dan membuat Riki terkapar di dinding tidak jauh dari mereka bahkan Novu pun juga tidak bisa membantu karena kejadian tersebut terjadi secara cepat. Ternyata ada bekas retakan di belakang riki.

"Riki itu terlalu beresiko.." Dracyan sepertinya dari bentuk b-damannya juga terlihat dalam kondisi yang buruk.

"Mungkin itu yang bisa kulakukan.." Riki hanya tersenyum karna dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan badannya terasa remuk.

"Oi riki apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Novu dan Samuru mengecek keadaan riki lalu ayahnya riki hanya melihat kondisi anak yang dikendalikan oleh drex tadi.

"Anak ini.." Gennosuke benar-benar melihat muka anak iu dengan seksama.

"Novu panggilah WBMA dengan cepat.." Tidak seperti biasanya samuru seperti ini mungkin sifatnya yang lebih bersahabat tersebut membuatnya seperti ini.

"Baiklah.." Novu mencoba memanggil wbma melalui padnya.

"Riki bertahanlah.." Samuru mengangkat tubuh riki mrncoba membuat riki berdiri.

"Terima kasih.. samuru.. tapi.. Ini bukan sepertimu.." Dengan kata terakhir tersebut riki hanya melihat samuru sambil tersenyum lalu dan pandangannya mulai kabur dan akhirnya dia pingsan.

"Riki!" Sahut Samuru sampai begema di tempat tersebut dengan sepenuh kekuatan suaranya.

Walaupun mereka menang tetapi kenapa ini terasa seperti kekalahan.. Kondisi Riki yang tidak sadarkan diri.. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh samuru?

 **Chapter Selanjutnya: Broken Tornado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Broken Tornado**

"Riki bertahanlah.." Scene terlihat bahwa riki dibawa memakai stretcher ke ruangan ICU hanya dengan bantuan alat pernapasan ditemani oleh samuru

"Baru kali ini aku melihat riki seperti ini…" Novu melihat samuru panik seperti ini.

Terlihat scene berganti melihat disini terjadi perbincangan antara takakuran dan ayah samuru yaitu gen.

"Hmm jadi siapa anak yang kamu bawa itu?" Takakura menanyakan ke ayah samuru.

"Hmm mungkin anda akan tahu.." Ayah samuru hanya menjawab dengan datar ke takakura lalu memperlihatkan wajah anak itu melalui hpnya.

"Dia.." Takakura melihat foto anak itu dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Kita menemukannya.." Takakura pun lalu melihat wajahnya mulai menjadi serius.

Balik dalam rumah sakit Samuru masih menunggu kepastian atas kondisi riki. Disitu ternyata terlihat rudy dan rury menemani riki sementara novu sudah keluar duluan dia bilang bahwa dia harus secepatnya memecahkan misteri dari batu yang mereka dapatkan dari kota tsb.

"Aku mendengar dari WBMA bahwa kau terus memantau keadaan riki.." Rury mencoba untuk membangkitkan semangat samuru.

"Jadi apa urusanmu…" Gumam samuru kepada rury dengan datar dan dingin.

"Samuru tidak baik seperti itu.." Dravise member samuru nasihat.

"Hmm.." Samuru masih memegang dracyan karena tidak boleh dibawa ke ruangan ICU bisa dibilang keadaan riki kritis.

"Aku tahu perasaannya sebagai temannya." Rury tersenyum.

"Aku juga walaupun sebenarnya aku kurang tahu tapi kalianlah yang menyelamatkanku dari dragold.." Gumam Rudy dengan amat simpati ke samuru.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku keluar sebentar.." Samuru menyimpan dracyan yang berada di sakunya dan pergi keluar.

"Samuru-san.." Rudy melihat samuru dengan penuh simpati.

'Kau ingin mellihatnya aku akan menunggu disini.." Rury hanya tersenyum dan Rudy mengganguk lalu pergi memantau samuru..

Di luar samuru sangat kesal sampai memukull dinding di depannya.

"Coba saja waktu itu aku.." Samuru mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi..

" _ **Hehe.. rasakan itu.." Drex tersenyum sambil dirinya mulai menghilang riki yang menyadari serangan dari drex atas serangan tersebut dengan refleksnya menahan serangan di depan samuru dengan hanya power shot biasa dan berganti tempat tersebut tapi serangan itu terlalu kuat dan membuat Riki terkapar di dinding tidak jauh dari mereka bahkan Novu pun juga tidak bisa membantu karena kejadian tersebut terjadi secara cepat. Ternyata ada bekas retakan di belakang riki.**_

"Samuru jangan menyalahkan dirimu…" Dravise berkata ke samuru.

"Hmm. Jadi itu yang terjadi.." Rudy menghela nafas lalu berhenti mengikuti samuru.

"Apa kau akan kesana?" Proto zero yaitu b-damannya berkata ke rudy.

"Tidak perlu.. Mungkin dia hanya butuh waktu sendiri.." Rudy pun masuk ke dalam dengan senyuman sedih.

Scene pun berganti balik ke WBMA dimana di suatu kamar terlihat laki-laki yang diselamatkan oleh riki dan yang lain. Laki-laki itu pun terbangun..

"Ini dimana…" Laki-laki itu pun mencari-cari b-damannya di sakunya tapi tidak ada.

"Apa kau mencari ini.." Novu masuk ke kamar anak tsb mengembalikkan b-daman anak tsb..

"White.." Dia memegang b-daman tersebut ternyata itu adalah Proto Blizzard bisa dibilang hampir sama dengan dengan model proto zero.

"Hmm b-damanmu itu terlihat seperti proto zero.. tapi kenapa berbeda?" Tanya novu ke anak tsb.

"Um ini… custom made.. yang aku minta ke kakekku.." Laki-laki itu tersenyum ke novu.. Lalu terlihat takakura masuk ke dalam ruangan tsb.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga.." Takakura berkata kepada anak tsb.

"Kakek…" Anak tsb hanya tersenyum bisa dibilang dia hanya 2 bulah lebih muda dari Rury dan dia tampak sangat bahagia sampai-sampai memeluk kakeknya.

"Kemana saja kau ini.." Kakek takakura hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf kakek aku salah jalan dan akhirnya tersesat. Aku sampai di banyak tempat dan bertemu banyak orang…" Anak tersebt menceritakan semua kisahnya kepada kakeknya di saat itu novu hanya bisa pamit karena tidak ingin menggangu waktu mereka.

"Itu adalah cerita yang bagus anakku.." Takakura tertawa mendengar penjelasan dari anak tsb.

"Bagaimana kak rury apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya anak tsb ke takakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja.." Takakura menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Uh.. uh.. b-daman ku yang satu lagi kemana.." Anak tsb seperti kehilangan sesuatu..

"Bukannya yang itu.." Tanya takakura sambil menunjuk proto bizzard milik anak tsb.

"Bukan.. b-daman yang kudapatkan di saat aku berjalan ke suatu tempat bersejarah… aku lupa dimana.." Gumam anak tsb ke takakura.

"Bentuknya?" Takakura menanyakan

"Aku lupa kakek.." Anak tersebut hanya tersenyum karena dia selalu melupakan sesuatu.

"Shiro.. kau selalu saja lupa dimana kau menaruh barang-barangmu.." Takakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan cucunya yang satu ini.

"Maaf kakek.." Setelah itu sky dan takakura hanya berbincang lagi dan setelah beberapa lama.

"Bagaimana dengan recana cabang itu?" Tanya takura ke sky.

"Itu berjalan dengan baik kek.. dan orang-orang sudah banyak yang mengenal b-daman bahkan di kota yang kutemui banyak team b-daman yang hebat.." Senyum sky.

"Berapa bulan sekali mereka mengadakan pertarungan b-daman?" Tanya Takakura lagi ke sky.

"Katanya sih 6 bulan sekali dan sudah sangat teratur.. Kenapa tidak kita lakukan saja disini kan pasti akan seru.." Sky hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi.. aku bahkan tidak tahu tim mana yang bagus.." Takakura berdiskusi ke sky.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan ini saja.." Membisikkan ke telinga kakeknya tsb.

"Hmm ide yang tidak buruk kalau begitu kita akan butuh persiapan…" Takakura menyetujui rencana cucunya tsb.

Beberapa hari berlalu kita melihat Samuru bermain break bomber sendiri di taman.

"Hmm itu kan samuru.." Kamon melihat samuru dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa…" Samuru menyangka adanya kedatangan kamon.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya heran saja kau biasanya selalu ke tempat ayahku tapi beberapa hari ini. Kau menyendiri apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Kamon ke samuru.

"Itu.." Samuru ingin menjelaskan tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Hmm.. dan kemana riki.." Tanya kamon lagi ke samuru..

"Um.. sebenarnya.." Samuru ingin menjelaskan tapi dravise selalu sedikit terlalu banyak bicara.

"Samuru kesini sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya terhadap kejadian yang menimpa riki.." Dravise menjawab pertanyaan kamon.

"hmm apa yang terjadi dengan riki?" Tanyanya ke samuru dengan samuru.

"Riki.. menyelamatkanku.." Gumam samuru tapi dia seperti akan takut untuk menjelaskan.

"kamon sampai kapan kau akan menyimpanku dalam sakumu!" Sahut garuburn yang berada di sakunya dengan penuh amarah.

"Maaf.. Maaf.." Kamon pun meminta maaf kepada Garuburn.

"Aku yang akan menjelaskan.." gumam Dravise ke mereka semua dan setelah menjelaskan..

"Begitu ya.." Kamon terlihat serius seperti biasa..

"Jadi yang kau bilang bahwa naga ini mencoba menyerang samuru tapi digagalkan oleh riki dan dracyan begitu?" Garuburn sedang berdialog dengan dravise.

"Secara singkatnya ya.." Jawab Dravise ke Garuburn.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kita bermain satu game.." Samuru dan dravise mengganguk dan mereka memulai bermain break bomber dan ternyata samuru tidak terlalu fokus.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu samuru? Gerakanmu melambat.." Kamon menanyakan kepada samuru.

"Haaaa!" Terlihat dari belakang ada yang menembak red block ketiga dan membuat kamon unggul dan menang tapi kecepatannya bisa dibilang sangat cepat.

"Siapa kau keluarlah.." Sahut kamon merasakan bahwa ada seseorang disana.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. aku meleset.." Ternyata di sana ada laki-laki berambut putih mirip seperti blonde dia memakai jaket putih dan jeans biru serta di lehernya berkalung bintang.

"Kau kan…" Samuru kaget.

"Ah.. kau kan yang menyelamatkanku.. kenapa murung begitu.." Tanya laki-laki tersebut ke Samuru.

"Aku.." Samuru sedikit kesal dengan kehadiran anak itu..

"Hmm b-daman macam apa itu.." Tanya Garuburn yang melihat b-daman milik anak tsb.

"Oh ini b-damanku bernama Proto Blizzard.." Gumam anak tsb ke garuburn.

"Salam kenal penjaga selatan.. phoenix.. maksudku garuburn.." B-damannya berbicara dengan singkat ke garuburn.

"Woah keren.." Kamon terlihat senang.

"Bisakah aku meminta match denganmu samuru?" Tanya anak tersebut ke samuru.

"Aku tidak menerima tantanganmu.." Samuru menjawab dengan cuek.

"Oh.. apa kau takut akan kalah denganku.. Walaupun kau menyelamatkan temanmu tapi sekarang nyawanya dalam bahaya kan.." SEnyum anak tsb.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi itu?" Samuru terlihat kaget dan marah.

"kau tidak perlu tahu.. sekarang apa kau menerima tantangan dariku Samuru shigami!" Sahutnya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Ada apa dengan anak ini… aku merasakan kekuatan yang hebat.." Kamon merasakan aura yang aneh dari anak tsb.

"Bukan darinya saja tapi dari b-damannya.." Gumam garuburn ke kamon.

"B-shot ready!" Akhirnya mereka menyetting ulang break bomber tsb dan kamon menjadi juri.

"Fireblast!" Sahut anak tsb dengan samuru yang memulai pertandingan.

Putih.. Apakah warna itu.. warna yang memulai segalanya..

 **Chapter selanjutnya: Blizzard**

 **A/N: Kali ini agak panjang chapternya agak panjang mumpung spesial tahun baru ^^ Jadi kalau ada yang bertanya bikinnya pendek2 jarang sampai 1k katanya karena ngikutin yg jepang mungkin hanya 13 menit di animenya~**

 **Author out,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Blizzard**

"B-shots ready! Aim!" Kamon memulai dengan tanda pertandingan akan dimulai.

"Fireblast!" Anak tsb memulai dengan rapid shot seperti samuru dengan b-damannya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan kalah.." Samuru berada di blok hijau kedua menyerang dengan perfect hit.

"Tidak uruk ternyata ini adalah shigami yang kudengar tapi… itu akan percuma saja.." Anak tsb mengeluarkan aura putih dari dirinya.

"Karna proto blizzard adalah design awal untuk membuat kerangka dari dravise.." Senyum anak tsb ke samuru..

"Jangan bicara sembarangan.." Samuru sekarang mulai marah dan dengan cepat mengincar poin pertama dan dia terus menembak di saat blok merah tersebut muncul.

"blizzard shot!" Anak tsb menggunakan pose seperti riki dan menembakkan power shot putih yang mengambil poin pertama dari riki dan seketika blok hijau di sampingnya setidaknya samping kiri dan kanannya membeku dan hancur.

"Apa itu tadi.." Kamon melihat dengan kaget.

"Hmm ternyata perasaanku benar itu bukan b-daman seperti proto zero biasa.." Gumam Garuburn dengan serius.

"Apa maksudmu garuburn?" Tanya Kamon.

"Ada rumor bahwa tidak semua proto series kosong seperti biasanya dan ini adalah salah satunya.." Gumam garuburn dengan nada yang masih serius.

"Kau tau itu dari siapa?" Tanya Kamon ke garuburn.

"Dari ayahmu dan Roma.. tapi mereka tidak bisa memastikannya." Garuburn tetap melihat dengan serius.

"Haha apa itu yang kau bisa kau membuatku muak.." Anak tsb menatap samuru dengan sinis.

"Tch… anak itu.." Gumam Samuru dengan penuh amarah.

"Samuru.. jangan termakan omongannya." Dravise mencoba menenangkan samuru dan pertandingan berlanjut dimana saat ini anak misterius tsb lebih unggul tapi samuru melihat ada celah di 2 blok merah di depannya..

"Emblem Charge!" Samuru menargetkan kedua blok merah tersebut dengan tornado shotnya.

"Sonic Revolution Attack" Dravise memulai mengucapkan jurus andalannya..

"Hembuskan mereka semua Sonic Dravise!" Samuru memulai rapid shotnya yang berbentuk tornado dan langsung menghempaskan kedua blok merah tsb.

"Saatnya serius kah.." Rapid shot anak tadi menjadi lebih cepat.. Dan sepertinya jurus andalannya sudah siap.

"White Frost!" Sahut b-damannya.

"Ayo kita hancurkan dan bekukan semua! Blizzard Sleiph!" Tiba-tiba b-damannya mengeluarkan spirit berupa berbentuk minotaur berarmor putih dengan Busur panah putih.

"Itu bukan b-animal!" Garuburn dan yang lain kaget sekali dia mengeluarkan shot tsb. Padahal b-damannya hanya tipe lain dari proto zero.

"Hmm modification up.." Tatap anak tsb dengan sedikit tatapan dingin sekarang b-damannya berubah menjadi bentuk aneh dengan armor berwarna putih lalu atasnya berhelm putih dengan stabilizer dibawahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi.." Gumam samuru.

"Ini adalah modeku yang asli.. perkenalkan aku adalah blizzard sleiph.. tapi sayangnya aku hanya bisa dikeluarkan di saat pertandingan dan jika masterku sky menghendakiku..

"Aku sudah muak melihatnya.. saatnya untuk mengakhirinya.. Arrow Mode!" Terlihat tangannya mulai memegang stabilizer tadi.

"Ini buruk samuru.." Gumam samuru.

"Aku muak dengan orang yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri padahal.. kalau dia yang berada di posisinya pasti dia akan melakukan sebaliknya.." Tatap sky kepada samuru dengan sadis.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan tapi aku sudah dari kecil bermain b-shot!" sahut samuru kepada anak tsb

"Hmm terserah katamu.. di depanku kau hanyalah sebuah orang yang tidak berguna.. Jadilah lebih kuat.. itulah caranya kau bisa maju ke depan.. Emblem Charge.." Sahut anak tsb dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sonic Revolution Attack!" sahut dravise

"White Hurricane Attack!" sahut sleiph

"Hembuskan mereka semua sonic dravise!" Samuru mulai degan rapidshotnya.

"Bekukan semua yang ada di depanmu! Blizzard Sleiph!" Kali ini sky menggunakan akurasi dan sekaligus rapid shot dan terlihat seimbang sampai terjadi ledakan setelah itu terlihat skor memihak ke sky.

"Tch.. aku kalah.." Samuru mengakui kekalahan.

"Hufft sudah selesai.." Blizzard sleiph kembali menjadi proto zero.

"Apa itu tadi.." Tanya garuburn ke mereka..

"Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri namaku Sky.. Dan.. itu tadi adalah personality change.. bisa dibilang kekuatan keduaku saat aku serius dan proto blizzardku hanya menunjukkan dirinya secara berkala.." Gumamnya masih dengan nada dingin.

"Jadi apakah masih banyak yang sepertimu?" Tanya Samuru kepada sky.

"Untuk itu kebanyakan para spirit sudah pergi hanya aku dan satu orang lagi yang memilikinya tapi orang ini belum bisa membukanya.." Gumam sky.

"Sebenarnya sky kau itu mau apa dan kenapa?" Tanya kamon ke sky.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran ke samuru itu saja.. Kalau begitu sampai berjumpa lain kali.." Dia pun menghilang bagaikan salju putih sambil dia berjalan.

"Hmm siapa dia itu.." Gumam kamon dengan kesal.

Terlihat kertas ada yang diselipkan di di tangannya yang berkata kau akan tahu cepat atau lambat.

"Tch.." Samuru lalu membuang surat tsb dengan kesal.

Beberapa hari berlalu.. Terlihat ada pemberitahuan besar dari takakura yang mengumpulkan b-shot yang bekerja untuk WBMA ke kediamannya di kantor WBMA.

"Maaf sudah memanggil kalian ke sini.." Takakura hanya memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Gumam Basara dengan bosan.

"Mungkin ini penting sha~ sha~" Gumam simon dengan santai.

"Maaf karna aku yang memanggil kalian.." Gumam seseorang berpakaian putih formal

"Hmm untuk apa kau memanggil kami ke sini.." Kamon melihat dengan kaget bersama dengan samuru.

"Seperti kalian pernah melihatnya.. siapa dia?" Jenta berbisik ke kamon.

"Perkenalkan namaku.. Sky Takakura.. Bisa dibilang aku mewarisi tradisi dari kakekku.." Gumam sky dengan senyuman.

"Hmph sudah kuduga.." Seperti biasa novu suka main sembunyi-bunyian.

"Aku meminta izinmu.. Grand b-master agar bisa dipercepat untuk pemilihan b-shot di daerahmu yang kosong.." Gumam sky dengan penuh hormat ke kamon..

 _Percepatan.. Itulah kata yang selalu dibilang oleh orang.. apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh kamon? Dan apa yang terjadi dalam pikiran Riki._

 **Selanjutnya: Bad Nightmare.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bad Nightmare**

Sebelumnya di b-daman.

 _ **Samuru dan yang lain dihadapi dengan seorang anak bernma sky dengan hasil akhir yaitu samuru yang kalah. Setelah itu terjadilah kejadian berupa pemercepatan memilih b-master dari selatan oleh sky yang ternyata adalah cucu dari kakek takakura.**_

Di waktu sekarang dimana kamon harus memilih…

"Jadi bagaimana grand b-master tidak.. maksudku kamon-san.." Gumam Sky sambil membungkukkan badannya seperti gaya butler.

"Hmm memang itu sih harus.. Hmm berikan aku waktu.." Gumam kamon ke sky.

"Baiklah.. Aku juga tahu akan kondisi kalian.." Gumam sky sambil menghela nafas.

"jadi sebenarnya kau mengumpulkan kami untuk apa?" Tanya samuru dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada waktu basa-basi.." Gumam sky dengan serius sambil menghidupkan layar dan terlihat banyak pertarungan b-daman.

"Hmm apa itu?" Tanya basara ke sky.

"Ini adalah bisa dibilang pertandingan b-daman.." Sky pun memutar video dan memperlihatkan bahwa permainan b-daman tsb dihadiri dengan banyak tim.

"Kenapa mereka ber tim?" Tanya jenta kepada sky.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus.. B-daman dalam tahap ini mengalami evolusi jadi tidak seperti yang kalian lakukan yaitu dengan sendiri-sendiri tapi kalian juga bisa melakukannya berkelompok.. Dan team yang menang akan mendapatkan glory yang terbesar yang mewakili seluruh kota yang berpartisipasi.. Dari banyak tempat mereka melakukan ini.. terlebih lagi 4 bulan ini.." Gumam sky lebih lanjut.

"Hmm jadi begitu.. jadi apa yang ingin kalian lakukan dengan ini?" Tanya yuki ke sky.

"Tentunya ingin kalian berpartisipasi tapi hanya beberapa tim yang ditargetkan.. aku memikirkan 2 tim saja.." Gumam Sky ke semuanya..

"Hmm jadi maksudmu survival to the fittest?" Tanya ken lagi ke sky.

"Bisa dibilang begitu.." Gumam sky ke ken.

"Kapan kompetisinya akan dilaksanakan?" Tanya samuru ke sky.

"Kalau untuk kota ini aku ingin semua b-master hadir.. sampai itu belum bisa dikelarkan kita tidak akan bisa memulainya" Gumam sky kepada yang lain.

"Tch.. jadi hanya itu yang kau ingin bicarakan?" Gumam Samuru dengan bosan.

"Ya mungkin hanya itu untuk saat ini.." Gumam sky dengan sedikit senyuman dan melihat jam.

"waktunya menjenguk ya.." Sky pun tersenyum dan seketika langsung ingin bergegas pergi.

"Kalau begitu hanya ini yang bisa kujelaskan kepada kalian.." Gumam sky sambil bergegas pergi.

"Hmm ada apa dengannya ingin cepat-cepat pergi?" Tanya simon dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Entahlah.." Gumam yuki ke simon.

Di balik pintu pertemuan sky melihat novu yang sedang berjalan.

"Hoi novu kau mengintip kan tadi?" Tanya sky ke novu.

"Jadi kau menyadarinya ya.." Senyum novu.

"Bagaimana keadaan riki?" Tanya sky ke novu.

"Dia.. masih dalam kondisinya kemarin. Tidak ada yang berubah." Gumam Novu dengan samuru.

"Jadi bagaimana researchmu tentang batu itu?" Tanya sky lagi ke novu sambil mereka berjalan.

"Hmm masih dalam tahap pekerjaan.. oh iya kau akan menjenguk riki ya?" Tanya novu ke sky.

"Ya.. um. Apa kau ingin menemaniku?" Sky mengajak novu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja.." Jawab Novu dengan senyumnya dan Dragren hanya aneh melihat raut muka novu.

Di tempat lain kita berganti ke tempat lain yang sangat gelap.

"Dimana aku.." Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut biru berjalan tanpa arah dan sepertinya dia kebingungan.

"Apa yang kulakukan disini.." Laki-laki tersebut masih berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti.

Kembali lagi ke WBMA dimana samuru sedang menikmati waktunya lalu dia melihat bahwa dracyan telah menghilang dari sakunya.

"Ada apa samuru?" Tanya Dravise ke samuru.

"Dracyan menghilang dari sakuku.." Jawab samuru ke dravise.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya dravise ke samuru.

"Kita harus mencarinya dengan cepat.." Gumam samuru kepada dravise mereka pun berlari ke

Beberapa hari kemudian kira2 sudah masuk hari ke 12 riki berada di rumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit novu dan sky seperti biasa menjenguk riki dan untungnya semua perawatan riki ditangani oleh WBMA.

"Hmm apa yang dilakukan ini disini.." Novu melihat Dracyan yang berada di tanah.

"Hmm ada apa novu? Tanya sky ke novu.

"Oh ini b-daman riki berada disini.." Gumam novu ke sky dan sky mengambil dracyan dan tiba2 hatinya berdebar dengan cepat dan dia berhenti sejenak.

"Hmm ada apa sky?" Tanya novu lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Gumam sky sambil tersenyum dan mereka pergi ke kamar dimana riki dirawat dan tiba-tiba b-daman riki berbicara..

"Aku harus terus bersama.. riki.." Gumam dracyan kepada sky.

"Hmm mungkin ini akan membuatmu lebih baik.." Sesudah sesampai sky melihat wajah riki dia langsung menempatkan dracyan di tangan riki lalu dia dan novu juga menaruh bunga dan menggantinya dengan yang 3 hari lalu.. Karena waktu itu mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka dan sebelum itu mereka menanyakan siapa saja yang sudah menjenguk riki ternyata yang datang regular adalah samuru dan rudy.

Kembali ke tempat gelap tsb terlihat anak tsb tetap berjalan tanpa mengetahui arah.

"Riki bangunlah!" Sahut suara seseorang yang mencoba ingin berbicara kepadanya.

"Suara siapa itu.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut.

"Haha kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini.." Gumam suara itu lagi dan terlihat bayangan yang berbentuk seperti riki.

"Jangan percaya dengan kata-katanya.." Tiba2 wujud naga dari dracyan muncul di atas riki.

"Haha ternyata kau datang juga dracyan.." Gumam bayangan tersebut yang berubah menjadi wujud drex.

"Bukannya kami mengalahkanmu!" Sahut dracyan ke drex.

"Haha kau mengalahkanku? Itu yang kuinginkan dari awal.." Jawab drex ke dracyan.

"Berhenti.." Anak tsb mulai memegang kepalanya.

"Haha anak itu sudah menghilangkan jati dirinya.. bisa dibilang dia sudah melupakannya.." Gumam drex dengan tawanya itu.

"Riki ingatlah aku partnermu.. Yang selalu menemanimu Dracyan!" Sahut dracyan ke riki sambil menyerang drex.

"Dracyan…" Gumam anak itu sambil dia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa kau mau menyakiti temanmu lagi.. ingatlah.." Bisik drex ke telinga anak tsb dan kondisinya kembali menjadi seperti awal.

"Haatttt!" Dracyan mulai menyerang drex dan mereka mulai pertarungan di atas udara.

'Kau tahu dracyan ternyata hati partnermu itu begitu mudah rapuh setelah kau tahu kelemahannya.." Gumam drex sambil menembakkan tembakan api hitamnya kea rah dracyan.

"Tch.. Dia semakin kuat.." Gumam dracyan sambil menahan dengan serangan drex.

"Hmm.. kau bukan lawanku saat ini.." Drex menyerang dengan brutal ke arah dracyan dan dia terlihat babak belur.

Anak tsb mulai melihat dracyan dengan seksama…

"Dracyan…. Kau tidak boleh… menyerah.." Walaupun kata-katanya perlahan-lahan tatapan anak itu kembali menjadi normal.

"Riki… Woah!" Sahut Dracyan sekarang dia dipenuhi oleh kekuatan dari dalam dirinya karna semangat oleh anak tsb.

"Ada apa ini.." Sahut drex melihat semangat dracyan.

"Aku akan! Mengembalikan riki!" Sahutnya sambil meninju drex dan tiba-tiba tempat tersebut menjadi putih.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menghilang begitu saja.. suatu saat nanti dia akan membutuhkanku.." Drex kembali menjadi baying-bayang riki dan dia pun pingsan.

"Saatnya kita kembali.." Gumam dracyan menarik tangan riki ke udara sambil berkata kepadanya.

"Riki waktunya bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.." Naga biru itu pun berkata dan tiba2 terlihat cahaya yang begitu terang membuat ruangan tsb menjadi sangat terang.

Di rumah sakit terlihat sky yang ketiduran disamping riki di kursinya dan dia terbangun karna ada suara seseorang.

'Hmm.. hmm.. apa yang terjadi?" Riki pun mulai membuka matanya dan dia melihat bahwa dia sedang memegang dracyan.

"Riki.. dia sudah bangun.." Sahut sky dengan gembira

"Kau siapa?" Tanya riki melihat muka sky.

"Namaku sky dan lebih baik kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Gumam sky ke riki dengan senyuman hangat khasnya dan novu yang mendengar dengan keras suara sky tadi langsung masuk ke kamar riki.

"Ada apa…." Novu pun melihat riki yang seketika itu terbangun.

"Ti.. dak mungkin…" Gumamnya lagi sambil kaget tidak percaya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?" Tanya Riki ke sky dan dia bingung bagaimana dia sampai disini yang dia ingat hanya sampai kejadian dia melawan drex habis itu dia blackout.

"Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa riki.." Gumam dracyan yang berada di tangan riki.

"KIra-kira 1 minggu lebih.." Senyum sky ke riki.

"1 Minggu kau bohong kan?" Riki sama sekali tidak percaya dia tertidur selama itu.

"Kami tidak bohong benar kan novu?" Senyum sky lalu melirik novu.

"Itu benar.. Dan samuru yang paling mengkhawatiirkanmu.." Novu tahu karna kekesalan yang terlihat dari mata samuru setelah riki pingsan.

"Begitu ya.." Gumam riki masih merasakan pusing dan kondisinya tidak stabil.

"Mari kita berbicara setelah keadaanmu lebih baik.." Gumam sky dengan riki.

"Senyumannya itu seperti aku pernah melihatnya.." Gumam riki sambil melihat sky yang akan keluar dari kamar riki dan dia lanjut beristirahat sambil tersenyum dan menaruh dracyan disampingnya.

"Jadi apa kau akan membicarakannya kepada riki?" Tanya novu kepada sky.

"Kita tunggu saja sampai kesehatannya pulih.." Senyum sky sambil melihat tangannya.

"apa tadi yang kurasakan? Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.." Pikir sky lagi dalam pikirannya lalu novu dan dirinya pergi sambil membuka pintu rumah sakit dengan semangat.

Terlihat sebuah b-daman dan matanya bersinar putih dan bentuknya masih belum diketahui sedang disimpan entah di tempat gelang ddan dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

 _Pertemuan.. Yang akan menyelesaikannya._

 **Chapter selanjutnya: B-master Round Table**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: B-master Round Table..

Beberapa hari setelah riki selesai dan keluar dari rumah sakit dia berlatih sangat giat bisa dibilang lebih giat dari yang lain di taman pada sore hari.

"Hmm riki bisakah kita berhenti." Gumam dracyan yang berlatih bersama riki dia melihat riki sekarang aneh entah kenapa..

"Sebentar lagi dracyan.. kau tahu kan kalau kita harus siap dalam pertandingan pemilihan b-master selatan." Gumam riki ke dracyan sambil menembakkan bola marbel melalui dracyan untuk langsung menyerang target dengan pas.

"Riki kau tidak seharusnya latihan seperti itu.." Sumi teman riki yang sering menemaninya iitu dan dia selalu membawa b-damannya bernama lightning rabbit.

"Sumi.. maaf.. aku hanya bersemangat saja.." Gumam riki sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Oh begitu.. kudengar di sekolah minggu kemarin kau sakit.. emangnya kau sakit apa?" Gumam Sumi melihat riki dengan senyumannya.

"Umm.. Aku sakit demam. Ya itu dia!" Gumam riki sambil tertawa tidak enak dan melihat padnya ternyata ibunya memberikan teks sms kepadanya.

"Hmm riki kau harus pulang ya?" Tanya sumi lagi ke riki.

"Ya.. dia mengkhawatirkanku lagi sepertinya.." Senyum riki sambil melihat sumi lagi dan berbalik arah lalu dia seperti meneteskan air mata dan langsung berlari meninggalkan taman.

"Hmm ada apa dengan riki? Sepertinya dia sedikit berubah.." Gumam sumi sambil berpikir dan meninggalkan taman.

"Ibu.. aku kembali!" Gumam riki sambil masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kau sudah balik ya riki? Apa kau sudah membawa merica yang ibu minta?" Tanya ibu riki dengan senyumannya.

"Sudah.." Senyum riki dengan santai.

"Oh iya ini ada surat untukmu.." Ibunya berkata kepada riki sambil mengasih amplop yang bertanda dan berlabel WBMA.

"Oh iya ibu kita hari ini masak apa?" Tanya riki kepada ibunya.

"Kita hari ini masak apa ya?" Ibunya berpikir dan mendapatkan ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memasak curry rice.." Dia tersenyum sambil melihat riki matanya yang berbinar-binar

"Ya ibu! Kau yang terbaik!" Sahut riki yang mempersiapkan makan bersama ibunya dan akhirnya setelah mereka mempersiapkan makanan dan memakannya.

"Ibu.. kapan ayah akan balik lagi?" Tanya riki kepada ibunya itu.

"Hmm ibu tidak tahu.. Apa kau masih merasakan sakit lagi?" Tanya ibunya ke riki.

"Tidak sama sekali.." Riki sambil memakan-makanannya dan ternyata sudah sebelum ke kamarnya dia berterima kasih atas makanannya lalu memeluknya.

"Coba saja kau bisa melihatnya tumbuh.." Gumam ibu dari riki yang memegang sebuah kalung lalu menyimpannya kembali.

Di dalam kamar riki membuka amplop tersebut dengan penasaran dan isinya adalah pertemuan para b-master.

"Hmm untuk apa ini?" Gumam riki dengan bosan sambil memainkan pencilnya.

"Ada apa riki?" Gumam dracyan dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa WBMA mengundang semua b-master untuk berkumpul.." Gumam riki ke dracyan.

"Hmm untuk apa melakukan itu?" Tanya dracyan lagi.

"Mana kutahu.. yang pastinya kayaknya penting.." Riki menjawabnya dengan serius lalu membuka lacinya dan memegang sebuah foto.

"Riki itu apa?" Tanya dracyan ke riki.

"Oh ini adalah foto ayahku dan diriku.." Dia melihat foto tsb dimana posisinya dia sedang diangkat oleh ayahnya dan ibunya dengan ceria dengan melihat mereka.

"Hmm jadi ada apa ceritamu dan dia.." Gumam dracyan dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Dia itu adalah ayahku.. katanya dia adalah penjelajah.. itulah kenapa aku suka dengan misteri tapi saat aku umur 5 tahun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya dan saat itu aku ingin menjadi sepertinya dan mengungkap banyak misteri dan menonton banyak dokumentasi sejarah lama.." Riki ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa dan dia harus tetap tegar dan di saat yang bersamaan dia sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"Riki.. apa itu ayah?" Tanya dracyan ke riki.

" Ayah itu.. orang yang selalu menemanimu seperti seorang ibu.. tapi dia dapat mengajarkan banyak hal sama seperti ibu.." Gumam riki ke dracyan.

"Oh..riki kau mengeluarkan air mata.." Gumam Dracyan ke riki.

"Tidak.. ada sesuatu yang berdebu di mataku.." Senyum riki ke dracyan.

2 hari setelah surat itu diterima oleh riki mereka sampailah di WBMA dimana saat itu rapat akan dimulai dan terlihat riki lah yang paling telat dan dia berlari ke sana.

"Aku akan telat minggir!" Sahutnya sambil berlari dan dia hampir menabrak orang-orang di sana. Sesampainya di dalam ruang rapat jenta,kamon,Bakuga dan Sky telah hadir duluan tapi sepertinya sky sedang bersantai sambil meminum teh yang ditawarkan oleh novu.

"Oh kau sudah datang.." Gumam sky sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ingin menggangu rapat kalian.. kalau begitu aku akan keluar ayo rudy.." Gumam novu ternyata rudy juga ikut membantu.

"Terima kasih kalian berdua.." Senyum sky sambil melihat novu dan rudy dengan santai.

"Hufft.. bagaimana dia bisa menjadi cucu dari orang yang mendirikan WBMA." Gumam Bakuga sambil memalingkan muka.

"Baiklah karna riki telah hadir mari kita mulai rapatnya.." Gumam Sky dengan senyuman.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin meminta maaf.." Gumam riki kepada yang lain.

"Hmm meminta maaf kau tidak harus.." Jenta menjawab pertanyaan dari riki.

"Kami tahu kalau cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi.." Gumam Bakuga dengan sifat dinginnya.

"Oke baiklah.." Memunculkan layar lebar sepertinya seluruh asia juga mengadakan hal yang sama yaitu dari league tsb.

"Wah banyak sekali yang ikut…" Gumam jenta melihat Negara yang berpartisipasi.

"Selama ini yang menempati ketiga peringkat tsb adalah sebagai berikut.." Terlihat memang 3 negara di asia yang menonjol yaitu Indonesia,Singapore dan China.

"Itulah kenapa aku ingin mengadakannya di jepang.. Sebenarnya ini agak mendadak.. Tapi karna posisi kita selama ini kosong yaitu posisi area selatan dari crestland. Dalam rapat ini aku akan menanyakan apakah lebih baik memilih kandidat atau kita buat kompetisi besar di daerah selatan atas dasar grand b-master kita.." Gumam sky kepada yang lain.

"Hmm menurutku kalau kita memilih kandidat.. aku akan memilih misuru tapi aku lebih memilih mengadakan kembali turnamen.." Gumam Kamon sebagai grand b-master.

"Hmm aku ikut apa yang akan terjadi nanti.." Gumam Bakuga.

"Kalau aku sih setuju-setuju saja dengan kamon.." Riki hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan hanya mengikuti perkataan Bakuga.." Gumam Jenta karna mereka dari Shira Corp dan baru-baru ini jenta ikut ke dalamnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Bakuga ke sky.

"Aku um.. aku mungkin akan mewakili di luar jepang.." Gumam sky ke bakuga.

"Kenapa seperti itu.. itu tidak adil.." Gumam jenta kepada sky.

'Aku punya alasanku sendiri.." Sky terlihat sangat keberatan dengan jenta.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.." Tiba-tiba saja Kreis Raydra menanyakan suatu hal dan dia adalah partner dari bakuga.

"Hmm ada apa yang ingin kau sampaikan um.." Tanya sky kepada raydra.

"Aku hanya heran kenapa kau tidak mewakili kotamu sendiri?" Gumamnya lagi ke sky.

"Oh itu.. karna tidak fair kalau aku harus bersaing disini.. Aku kan hanya mempunyai proto blizzardku yang tidak sepadan dengan kalian.." Gumam Sky dengan sedikit rendah hati dan menunjukkan b-damannya.

"B-daman itu.." Kamon mengingatnya tapi dia meragukan hal yang kemarin dia lihat.

"Ada apa kamon? Apa kau tidak akan bertanya.." Garuburn berbicara kepada kamon.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." Senyum kamon.

"Aku tid pernah melihat model itu.." Gumam Jenta dengan bingung.

"Ini sudah pasti custom made.." Gumam Bakuga melihat struktur proto blizzard.

"Hmm b-daman itu bukan b-daman biasa kan dracyan?" Tanya riki ke dracyan sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Mungkin tapi aku tidak yakin.." Gumam Dracyan menjawab pertanyaan tsb.

"Baiklah kita kembali ke topik. Kalau misalkan kita mengadakan turnamen sebaiknya kapan kita melakukannya?" Tanya sky dengan tatapan seperti biasanya.

"Hmm.. itu akan sulit.." Gumam Riki dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku dapat bagaimana kalau 2 minggu lagi dan 1 minggunya lagi kita buat untuk team match.." Jenta kali ini yang menyarankan..

"Tidak buruk juga bos.." Gumam Dashing tankshell menyemangati pernyataan jenta.

"Hmm kalau begitu aku akan setuju jika kau memberitahu kami bagaimana kau akan membuat konsep turnamen tim.." Gumam Bakuga dengan serius.

"Konsep ya.. sebenarnya awalnya aku akan membagi menjadi 4 divisi.." Sky mulai menjelaskan.

"4 divisi berarti 4 tim tidak buruk juga.." Gumam Bakuga dengan penuh pemikiran.

"Tapi ada peraturannya.. di dalam satu kelompok hanya aka nada satu b-master di setiap regu atau divisi.." Sky mencantumkan satu hal yang sangat penting jadi b-master tidak boleh dalam satu grup yang sama.

"Apa?! Jadi kalian akan membuat kami melawan satu lain.." Gumam Bakuga dengan kaget.

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" Tanya Sky sambil tatapnya dengan tajam kepada mereka.

"Tidak sama sekali maaf aku telah sedikit lancang dengan ini.." Gumam bakuga dengan dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Gumam sky dengan santai.

"Jadi apakah sebatas ini saja kita akan merapatkan segalanya dan kita punya kesepakatan bersama.." Gumam kamon dengan serius sebagai moderator.

"Sepertinya begitu.." Sky mengangguk dan semuanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu dengan ini rapat meja bundar akan kuselesaikan.." Gumam kamon walaupun dia pertama kali melakukan ini dia sangat senang semua bersama.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan.." Gumam sky yang meninggalkan rapat terlebih dahulu dan bertemu dengan novu dan rudy diluar.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya novu.

"Sesuai harapanku.. apa agenda selanjutnya novu?" Tanya sky dengan serius ke novu.

"Agenda selanjutnya.. hmm kau sudah selesai hari ini.." Gumam novu dengan senyuman.

"Untunglah.. rudy bagaimana kalau kita kerumahmu kan ibumumu pembuat kue handal.." Gumam sky ke rudy.

"Um… oke.." Gumam rudy yang masih gemetaran bertemu sky.

"Tapi kita juga harus waspada sesekali riki bertingkah aneh.." Gumam sky dengan serius lagi dan novu hanya dapat mengganguk dan rudy yang mengikuti mereka.

'Hey riki bagaimana kalau kita makan merayakan kesembuhanmu.. semuanya telah menunggumu.." Gumam kamon sambil mengajak riki dan keadaan sekarang adalah dimana mereka telah berpisah dengan jenta dan bakuga.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa.. Ini juga sudah sore.. mungkin lain kali.." Senyum riki.

"Oh baiklah.." Gumam kamon sambil dia pamitan duluan dengan riki.

"Riki.. kenapa kau tidak ingin merayakan kesembuhanmu?" Tanya dracyan dengan serius.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin hari ini.. mana lagi banyak perkerjaan sekolah.." Gumam riki dengan bosan.

"Aku serius.. alasanmu sebenanya apa.." Gumam dracyan dengan serius.

"Aku hanya bosan harus memakai muka senyumanku ini.." Gumam riki dengan serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Dracyan ke riki dengan bingung.

"Tidak ada ayo kita kembali.." Senyum riki dan berlari kembali ke rumahnya sambil membawa dracyan.

"Riki.." Gumam Dracyan sambil khawatir..

 _ **Disela-sela kegiatan para b-master sebuah kisah terungkap tentang persamaan terhadap kejadian gillusion dan apa yang ingin diceritakan oleh sky ke novu**_

 **Chapter selanjutnya: The Platina Dragon Appearance.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: **The Platina Dragon Appearance.**

Sehari setelah pertemuan ke 4 b-master. Kamonlah yang menyampaikan kepada seluruh b-shot bahwa akan ada pemilihan b-master di bagian selatan.

"Selamat siang semua.. aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa akan diadakan turnamen untuk pemilihat b-master di bagian selatan dalam 2 minggu ini jadi persiapkan diri kalian.. itu saja dariku.." Gumam Kamon dan semua layar mati.

Di Kota utara dimana jenta yang berkuasa terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan jaket hitam dan laki-laki memakai baju kuning seperti kemeja dan celana jeans hitam dengan stripes biru di pergelangan kaki kanannya sedang berbicara dia juga membawa gitarnya kemana-mana.

"Hmm pemilihan daerah kah.. ini akan menyenangkan.." Gumam Basara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kakak apa kau akan ikut?" Tanya ryuudou dengan antusias ke basara.

"Kita lihat nanti.. Oh iya waktunya berlatih band bukan?" Gumam basara dengan cuek dan terlihat mereka berjalan sambil ryuudou yang tersenyum.

DI kota utara dimana daerah kekuasaan riki ryugasaki disini terlihat riki sedang berlatih dengan seseorang.

"Kau tidak buruk juga riki.." Gumam seseorang yang mengobrol dengan riki dan mengipaskan kipasnya.

"Oh iya kenapa kau sedang kesini asuka.." Gumam riki dengan santai seperti biasa mereka bermain di tempat saiga yaitu took dimana tentunya riki mendapatkan dracyan pertama kali.

"Tidak ada.. aku hanya kesini untuk bertemu rivalku yaitu kau riki.." Senyum Asuka. Asuka ini adalah yang kau tahu adalah part actor dan setelah dikalahkan oleh riki mereka menjadi rival.

"Kalau begitu perlihatkan curve shotmu.." Tatap riki dengan serius.

"Ada apa dengan riki tidak seperti biasanya dia terus terang seperti ini.." Dia dengan b-damannya Drift Jaku mulai melakukan curve shot dan riki hanya memerhatikan dan tidak membalas lalu asuka pun berpikir seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu aku tahu aku harus menanyakannya ini.." Pikir riki.

"Hmm riki ada apa? Apa kau terpesona dengan kemampuanku?" Tanyanya ke riki.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya punya satu permintaan.." Gumam riki menjelaskan ke asuka.

"Apa kau gila mempelajari curve shot?!" Sahutnya ke riki.

"Tidak.. aku tidak sedang gila.." Gumam riki kepada asuka.

"Sepertinya kau serius baiklah…. Mungkin ini akan sulit tapi selama 2 minggu ini kita akan melatihmu dan dracyan untuk bisa curve shot.." Gumam Asuka.

"Mystery.." Gumam riki dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.." Gumam dracyan melihat riki.

Di tempat b-master bagian selatan

Terlihat kamon yang sudah berlatih dengan simon,misuru dan ken.

"Jadi bagaimana… apa itu kurang bagus.." Tanya kamon ke mereka.

"Hmm. Itu sudah bagus.." Gumam Misuru ke kamon.

'Yang penting kita harus segera bersiap-siap.." Gumam ken dengan serius.

"Sha~sha~ tumben sekali riki tidak ada.." Gumam simon dengan bosan.

"Entahlah selama beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya.." Gumam Kamon dengan bingung.

Di daerah b-master bagian bara tdisini terlihat Bakuga dan samuru sedang berlatih dengan bakuga

"Haaaa!" Sahut samuru yang sepertinya bersemangat.

"Wah kau sepertinya bersemangat." Gumam Bakuga kepada samuru.

"Ayo kita lakukan sonic revolution attack!" Sahut samuru.

"Guncangkan dunia ini Raydra!" Sahut bakuga tapi terlihat hasilnya masih seri.

"Ayo kita teruskan.." Gumam Bakuga sambil dia berusaha melawan samuru dan dravise.

"Apa kita harus menggangu mereka bos?" Gumam Tankshell yang melihat samuru dan bakuga lsaat mereka berlatih.

"Kita tidak harus tankshell." Gumam Jenta dengan menghela nafas.

Di kota bagian barat disini kita melihat sky dan novu sedang berjalan sambil ditemani oleh Derek.

'Kenapa kita kesini lagi boss?" Tanya Derek ke novu sambil novu hanya terdiam dan mengikuti sky lalu mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang gelap tidak berpenghuni. Rumah tersebut sepertinya tidak dihuni oleh siapa-siapa apalagi rumah tersebut sebesar satu mansion.

"Aku kembali.." Gumamnya sambil seorang pelayan tua menyambutnya.

"Selamat siang tuan muda.. " Gumam pelayan tersebut sambil membukakan gerbang.

"Woah rumahmu besar sekali!" Sahut Derek dengan kagum.

"Oh rumah ini adalah rumah orangtuaku dan aku selalu ditinggalkan oleh mereka dengan sebuah pelayan disini seperti biasa rumah ini sangat kotor.." Gumam sky lalu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah tsb tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana.

"Akhirnya.. sekarang datanglah ke sini.." Gumam suara yang mengintai tempat tsb.

Sesampainya di dalam Derek terlihat seperti ketakutan karna ada banyak barang yang berserakkan dan terlebihnya lagi barang itu adalah pesta bekas Halloween.

"Hmm ini pasti di dekat sini.." Gumam sky sambil terus berjalan.

"Boss. Ayo kita keluar dari sini.. tempat ini membuatku takut.." Gumam Derek ke novu.

"Kalau kau mau keluar silahkan tapi kau harus keluar sendiri aku akan mengikuti sky.." Gumam Novu dengan dingin dan lanjut berjalan.

"Heee! Bos.. Tunggu aku." Dia melihat tidak ada mereka dan mulai ketakutan dan mengikuti novu.

Sesampailah mereka di sebuah perpustakaan kecil di mansion tsb disini sky mulai membuka dan menghidupkan lampu dan disini sky sifatnya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih sopan dari dia di luar.

"Aku kembali.. Platina.." Gumamnya lalu ternyata tepat di depan mereka ada sebuah rak besar dan hanya berisi satu b-daman.

"B-daman apa itu.." Gumam dragren.

"Aku tidak tahu.. tapi sepertinya ada yang belum diketahui oleh kita tentang sky." Gumam novu kepada dragren.

"Aku tidak percaya harus mengeluarkanmu lagi setelah apa yang terjadi tahun lalu.." Gumam sky kepada b-damannya disini dia berbentuk seperti gabungan antara dracyan dan sonic dravise.

"Apa maksudmu tahun lalu?!" Gumam Novu yang menyaut kepada sky.

"Tahun lalu adalah peristiwa di pertandingan ketiga tag team pertandingan b-daman di kota Ice shard" Gumam sky dengan dingin.

"Aku ingin tahu tentang kejadian ini.." Gumam Novu dengan serius.

"Baiklahhh.. akan aku ceritakan kepadamu novu moru.. semuanya.." Gumam sky dengan tatapan yang serius.

 _Dulu b-daman tidak dibagi hanya b-animal tapi juga dengan spirit. Apakah hubungan antara mereka?_

 **Chapter Selanjutnya: The past revealed, B-legends.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: **The past revealed, B-legends.**

B-daman.. awalnya mereka hanya berdapatkan dengan naga dan hewan walaupun begitu ada b-daman terdalam dengan wujud yang tidak disangka-sangka itu pun mereka bisa hidup dalam b-daman biasa. Nenek moyang menyebutnya b-legends. Mereka adalah essence dari b-daman bahkan sebelum adanya b-animal. Cerita lama dari seorang b-legends akan terungkap sekarang….

"Hoam.." Gumam seorang laki-laki dengan berbaju putih dia orangnya berambut putih. Bisa dibilang umurnya berada di kisaran 9 atau 10 tahun.

"Hmm kau kenapa lagi sky?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut biru dia menggunakan seragam sekolah sama dengan sky.

"Ah.. Arumi-chan tidak ada-apa.." Gumamnya ke arumi. Arumi itu adalah pemain b-daman yang selalu ceria tahun lalu mereka memenangkan team match melawan Starlight city. Starlight City adalah kota cahaya dimana gedungnya banyak dikelilingi dengan teknologi tinggi.

"Huahhh.. kita naik kelas.." Sky dengan santai menyahutnya.

"Sky.. kau terlalu bersemangat.." Gumam Proto blizzard kepada sky. Sifat proto blizzard yang selalu dingin membuatnya dengan sky terkadang tidak akur.

"Maaf. Maaf." Gumam sky dengan santai bisa dibilang dia dan temannya bernama arumi tidak terlalu akur sejak musim panas.

"Sky aku duluan ya!" Sahut arumi dan dia berlari ke dalam sekolah.

"Ya.." Gumam sky dengan dingin.

Hari berlalu dengan guru mempraktekan tentang gaya permainan b-daman dan di sana b-daman sudah membaur dalam kehidupan lalu terjadilah pengumuman pada hari pertama sekolah.

"Baiklah murid-murid! Hari ini ada pengumuman penting." Gumam chairman dari sekolah tsb berkata. Bisa dibilang Base City itu jauh dari kota-kota lain dan di wilayah negara yang berbeda juga.

"Baiklah.. permisi semua.." Dengan gaya yang lugu seseorang berbicara dengan chairman di radio pengumuman.

Di masa sekarang novu menginterupsi pembicaraan sky.

"Apa sekolah?" Tanya novu.

"Lebih tepatnya akademi." Gumam sky.

"Akademi? Untuk apa? Dan sepertinya pelajaranmu berat di sana.." Gumam novu.

"Pelajarannya hampir sama seperti kita di universitas bisa kulanjutkan?" Tanya sky sambil menghela nafas.

"Silahkan.." Gumam novu.

"Hmm pengumuman macam apalagi?" Peristiwa sebelumnya dia dan sleiph hampir kalah dari Apollo.

"Baiklah pengumuman hari ini kita akan mengadakan turnamen tag team! Lebih tepatnya 3 minggu dari sekarang! So get your fire up everyone!" Sahut laki-laki tersebut dengan antusias.

"Dia tidak berubah.. Jack.." Gumam sky dengan sedikit senyuman.

Tentunya kami tidak memiliki firasat buruk tentang turnamen tsb dan biasanya turnamen dibagi menjadi wakil per sekolah.

"Hmm sebaiknya aku berpartner dengan siapa?" Gumam sky dengan bingung.

"Hoi! Sky!" Sahut suara yang tidak asing bagi telinganya.

"Jack?! Ada apa?" Tanya sky lalu membalikkan badan.

"Tidak ada.. apa kau mau berpartner denganku?" Tanya jack dengan santai.

"Denganmu?! Bukannya kau itu selalu aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan manapun.." Gumam sky dengan jahil.

"Sky itu tidak lucu.." Gumam Jack dan terlihat disini dia sangat marah.

"Jadi kau akan berpartner dengan jack?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dia saja yang berbeda karena dia selalu menggunakan baju ninja entah kenapa dia bisa lolos dari pnjagaan para guru.

"AH! Nobunaga! Kau mengagetkanku!" Sahut sky dengan kaget.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. aku dan silver wolf hanya sedang mengintai.." Gumam Nobunaga dengan lantangnya.

"Siapa yang kau intai?" Tanya sky.

"Orang ini.." Gumam nobunaga menunjukkan foto seseorang dengan jaket hitam.

"Oh.. he?! Dia kan!" Sahut sky yang membikin orang lain penasaran.

"Kau kan yang bernama sky?" Terlihat ada lelaki di belakangnya menggunakan jubah hitam.

"Aaaa…. Riki dibelakangmu.." Gumam nobunaga.

"Siapa kau?!: Sahut sky dengan kaget.

"Maaf aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku.. Namaku adalah Break Asashi.." Gumamnya dengan penuh keramahan.

"Haha maafkan aku.." Gumam sky dengan santai.

'Apakah kau ingin bertarung?" Tanya anak tsb ke sky.

"Bertarung untuk apa?" Tanya sky ke break.

"Karna aku butuh orang petarung yang kuat." Gumam Break yang menatap dengan datar.

"Petarung yang kuat?" Tanya sky dengan bingung.

"Ya untuk membantuku memenangkan turnamen itu.." Gumam break kepada sky.

"Baiklah kau maunya kapan?" Gumam sky dengan santai.

"Kapan ya? Hmm bagaimana kalau lusa di lapangan.." Gumam Break.

'Baiklah! Aku akan menerima tantanganmu itu..

Di saat itu aku tidak tahu apa yang kulawan. Kukira anak itu adalah anak biasa ternyata..

2 hari berikutnya aku datang bersama arumi dan jack ke lapangan disana sudah disiapkan break bomber. Kami juga mengikuti perkembangan b-daman awalnya yang kami ketahui adalah menjatuhkan pion dan macam-macam yang lain.

"Baiklah kita akan menggunakan tempat ini." Gumam break dengan santai dan melepas jubahnya ternyata dia adalah laki-laki dengan rambut pirang berwarna kuning dia juga memiliki dua mata yang aneh sebelahnya merah dan sebelahnya hijau.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya sky dengan santai.

"Aku yakin dan aku akan menang.." Gumamnya dengan penuh senyuman sinis sambil mengeluarkan b-daman yang aneh terlihat seperti b-daman biasa tapi dia memiliki tanduk hitam dan sayap seperti yang dimiliki oleh twin drasaros.

"B-daman macam apa itu.." Gumam sky dengan aneh. Disini terlihat mereka memulai pertarungan dengan stabil dimana sky langsung menggunakan blizzard sleiph dan langsung menyerang dengan sangar. Dan disini terlihat break hanya dengan tenang dan pasti mengumpulkan serangan poin sampai akhirnya mereka berada di posisi yang sama kuat dimana sky terus memaksakan blizzard sleiph untuk menyerang.

"Haha! Kau sudah berada di batasmu! Charge up! Darkness Horn attack!" Sahut break dan tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin.

'Aku tidak akan kalah! Blizard wave attack!" Sky menggunakan kekuatannya yang terakhir untuk mengalahkan break.

"Sayang.. kekuatanmu itu tidak cukup mengalahkan Rage Beelzeku.." Gumam Break dan serangan terakhir mengenai blizzard sleiph milik sky dan b-daman miliknya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ahaha! Dasar b-damanmu itu lemah.." Gumam Break dengan tawanya tersebut.

"Bliizzaard.." Gumam sky sambil memegang b-damannya yang tersisa adalah kepalanya saja.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat.." Gumam seorang laki-laki yang sedang berlai di antara kerumunan siswa.

"Hei ada apa denganmu! Menghancurkan b-daman seperti itu.." Gumam Jack terlihat kesal terhadap break.

"Break.. apa yang kau lakukan disini.. membuat onar lagi?" Gumam laki-laki berseragam sekolah dari starlight city.

"Tch.." Gumam Break lalu menyimpan kembali b-damannya dan pergi.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya.." Gumam jack dengan bingung.

"Ayo kujelaskan sekarang kita keluar saja dari sini.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut kepada arumi dan jack yang membawa sky ke café disana café tersebut sebagiannya adalah took b-daman.

'Jadi dia adalah Break Asashi pembuat onar dari sekolah di Scrap City?" Tanya jack kepada orang tsb.

"Begitulah.." Gumamnya dengan bosan.

"Oh iya Terrence bagaimana kau bisa menghentikan anak itu?" Tanya arumi ke anak yg bernama Terrence dia bersekolah di starlight city. Dia memiliki rambut hijau pirang.

Disini sky masih sedih dengan kehilangan blizzard.

"Hoi.. sky sudahlah jangan kecewa seperti itu.." Gumam jack dengan santai.

'kalau kau seperti itu apa kau mau?" Tanya Arumi kepada jack.

"Ah tapi kan…" Jack disini merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang itu apa.." Gumamterrence dengan santai.

"Umm…." Sky melihat ke sekitar tempat dan dia melihat undian yang berisi b-daman.

"Kau mau itu.." Gumam Terrence dengan senyuman.

"Ya.." Gumam sky sambil mengganguk.

"Baiklah um cara memenangkannya.. kau harus mengumpulkan 10.000 poin.." Terrence melihat PDAnya dia hanya memiliki 5000 poin untuk di tukarkan.. Di akademi ini semua menggunakan poin kalau kau ingin membeli sesuatu. Dan terlihat sky semakin sedih dan duduk di pojokkan.

"Hmm ada apa dengannya?" Tanya seorang seperti sama dengan Terrence.

"Oh rodger ini lho si sky b-damannya rusak setelah melawan break si sialan itu.." Gumam Terrence.

"Oh jadi kau mencoba menghiburnya.." Laki-laki tersebut berambut ungu agak berambut tegak dia juga memiliki mata kuning yang melambangkan harapan.

"Begitulah.." Gumam Terrence dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Coba kulihat poin di pda sky.." Dia melihat PDA sky kosong sama sekali tidak ada poin.

"Hufft dia habiskan untuk membantuk proyek persatuan kita kemarin kau lupa?' Gumam arumi kepada anak itu.

"Oh iya.. kalau begitu aku hanya punya 15000 point mungkin aku akan mencoba membagikan pointku dan kita coba saja.." Senyum rodger dengan santai lalu rodger mencoba memutar roulette yang berada di café dan disitu ternyata pemutaran roulette dan dengan nomor yg tepat dia bisa mendapatkan grand prize yaitu b-daman baru yang rare.

"Let's roll!" Dia pun setelah memutar roulette menunjukkan angka 13 dan terlihat banyak orang kaget dengan reaksi tersebut.

"Selamat anda mendapatkan hadiah utama.." Gumam seorang pemilik café memberikan sebuah koper putih kepada roger.

"Hmm apa ini?" Gumam rodger dan membuka koper tersebut ternyata berisi sebuah b-daman naga berplat emas dengan stancenya yang stabil dan grip yang membuat precision shot selalu akurat.

"Woah… b-daman macam apa itu?" Gumam jack dengan penasaran.

"Hoi.. sky jangan depresi seperti itu.. nah ini b-damanmu yang baru.." Gumam roger kepada sky.

"Hmm ini untukku?" Tanya sky dengan penuh tanya.

"Ya iyalah.." Gumam roger lalu b-daman itu menyala dan mulai berbicara.

"Hmm dimana aku.." Gumam b-daman tsb.

"kau.. bisa bicara?!" Sahut sky dengan kaget.

"Um.. aku dimana.. siapa kalian?" Tanya b-daman tersebut kepadanya.

"Kau di café um.. aku sky, itu roger, arumi dan jack.." Sky terlihat sangat senang.

"Um.. selamat bertemu dengan kalian.." Gumam b-daman tersebut kepada mereka.

"Oh iya namamu siapa?" Gumam sky dengan penasaran.

"Namaku.. Um… Platina Dragzel." Gumam b-daman tsb

 _Sky bertemu b-daman barunya dan banyak kejadian yg terjadi… apa yang diinginkan oleh break?_

 **Chapter selanjutnya: Tag Team Tournament..**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tag Team Tournament..

Di masa sekarang terlihat Derek yang tertidur dengan cerita dari sky.

"Jadi itu pertama kali kau bertemu dengan b-damanmu?" Tanya novu dengan serius.

"Tapi kenapa kau mendapatkannya dari undian?" Tanya dragren dengan bingung.

'Oh itu.. karna platina adalah b-daman pertama buatan perusahaan shira di district itu kau tahu kan perusahaan bakuga sebelum ayahnya membuat b-daman untuk anaknya sendiri.." Senyum sky kepada novu.

"Eh?! Aku baru tahu itu.." Gumam novu dengan penasaran.

"Bukan kau saja yang kaget.. aku dan jack juga kaget.. Kami menemui head shira corporation disana juga.." Sky menghela nafas.

"Hmm.. Hal itu tidak penting. Aku ingin mengetahui ancaman yang kau sebut ini.." Gumam Novu dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan sambil kita bermain.." Tiba-tiba muncul break bomber di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hah.. kau ingin melawanku?" Tanya novu dengan kaget.

"Come here platina.." Tiba-tiba b-damannya melayang dan berada di tangan sky.

Mereka pun mulai bermain tapi mereka menghadapi satu dengan lain tidak terlalu serius.

"Bisakah kau lanjutkan.." Gumam novu.

"Baiklah.. aku akan mulai dari awal.. kau tahu kan bahwa hanya ada 5 naga?" Tanyanya ke novu.

"Hmm terus apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?" Novu menanyakan kembali ke sky.

"Hmm kau tidak berpikir ada naga lain yang sengaja di hapus ceritanya kan?" Sky disini hanya tersenyum.

"Hmm apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti tapi menurutku tidak.." Gumam novu.

"haha.. disitulah kau salah naga tersebut sengaja dihapus karna ada seseorang yang ingin menghapusnya sampai sekarang kami tidak tahu.." Gumam sky dengan serius.

"Apa maksudnya kami?" Tanya novu kepada sky.

"Maksudnya adalah aku.. Image it!" Novu menatap mata sky secara jelas dan mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda yang sudah hancur.

"Dimana kita?" Gumam novu dengan bingung.

'Ini… Ini adalah tempat kami yang dulu.." Gumam dragren yang sekarang sudah berada di wujud naga.

"Dragren lihat tubuhmu!" Sahut novu.

"Woah! Tubuhku!" Sahut dragren.

"Kau berada di imajinasiku.." Sahut naga putih berarmor platina yang pasti lebih kuat daripada baja-baja lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sahut novu dengan kaget.

"Tenang saja.. saatnya aku bercerita tentang DNA.." Gumam sky dengan santai.

"DNA?" Gumam Novu dengan kebingungan.

"Mereka adalah perusahaan seperti kita tapi pemain mereka melakukan trik kotor.." Gumam sky dengan bosan.

"Anggota mereka dulu adalah ayah samuru.. gen.. terus ada 2 lagi mereka menggunakan icy queen bisa dibilang dia adalah orang yang bernama Takuto Rin dan satu lagi dia yang sudah kuceritakan. Orang yang bernama break.." Dia pun lanjut bercerita.

"Hmm… jadi apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Tanya Novu kepada sky.

"Mereka menjadi baik tentunya tapi kalau Break itu terjadi disaat terakhir tag tournament.. dan disitulah yang akan kuceritakan.." Senyumnya ke novu..

Flashback di final turnamen tag team.

"Wah.. stadiumnya besar sekali!" Sahut sky dengan gembira.

"Hmm.." Break dengan b-damannya Rage = Beelze dan satu lagi orang di sampingnya dia juga berasal dari DNA dan dia juga adalah anak dari sekolah scrap city yaitu hayabara rei dia dan Pride = Lucifer dimana b-damannya mirip spike phoenix tapi lebih berwujud manusia dan dia memiliki 2 sayap yang satunya hitam dan yang satunya lagi putih.

"kau harus hati-hati sky.." Gumam jack dia dengan b-daman barunya Scar = Red Nova dia itu adalah b-daman dari basis Strike = Dragren tapi dia memiliki persediaan marbel di kedua sayap merahnya.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita lakukan.. Strike Platina!" Sahut sky dengan semangat dan mengequipnya dengan gear seperti twin = drasaros yaitu penyambung langsung dimana jack tidak menggunakan sama sekali ddia hanya menambah stabilizer di bawahnya.

"Haha! Setelah kami menang kalian semua akan kuserap.." Sahut break dimana matanya sudah dikendalikan oleh simbol dari rage.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" Sahut sky dengan yakin.

"Apa yang dimau oleh break akan kulaksanakan.." Gumam rei dengan tatapan sama seperti break.

'B-shots ready aim!" Sahut semua yang ada di stadium.

"Tag Clash!" Yang paling kuat adalah mereka berempat dan permainan hari itu adalah meteor bomber yang tidak ada habisnya mereka satu sama lain tidak akan ada yang menyerah.

"Hoaaahhhhh! Platina Shot!" Poin menunjukkan 2 sama dimana sky sedikit tergooyah karna serunya pertandingan.

"Sky.. apa kau jangan-jangan.." Gumam jack melihat sky yang mengeluarkan keringat.

"Jangan pikirkan aku.." Gumam sky dengan penuh semangat.

"Haha! Terima ini!" B-meter di tangannya sudah penuh mereka menggunakan glove yang berada seperti di crossfire.

"Rage Blast shot!" Sahut b-damannya.

"Jangan berpikir bodoh seperti itu! Fire shot!" Gumam jack dan menahan shot dari break hanya dengan fire shotnya.

"Ada apa denganmu sky kau tidak seperti biasa? Apakah efek dari perlawanan terus menerus dengan lily membuatmu terlalu lelah?" Gumam platina menanyakannya ke sky.

"Hufft.. huffft.. jangan dipikirkan.." Gumam sky saat itu dia sangat ceroboh bahkan setelah melawan lily dari starlight city yang dimanfaatkan mereka untuk menghancurkan sky . mereka memberinya lust = Lilith.. dimana b-damannya mirip seperti jaqu tapi dia memiliki rantai di stabilizernya Disini sky berusaha mati-matian melawannya.

"Pride less shot!" Sahut rei menyerang dan poin masuk ke dalam gawang poin dan poin berbalik break memimpin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya.." Di bomber selanjutnya sky langsung mengshot dengan special shotnya dan masuk ke dalam ring musuh.

"Jangan memaksakannya sky.." Gumam jack.

"Kau pikir kami akan kalah dengan kalian pikirkan lagi! Tujuan DNA akan terwujud yaitu kehancuran dunia!" Sahut break lalu tana mulai berguncang.

"Kau salah.. B-daman itu bukan buat menghancurkan.." Gumam sky dengan sedikit senyuman dan muka serius.

"Sky.." Gumam jack.

"Jangan menggangu!" Sahut rei dengan galak dan mereka mulai serius dengan serangan mereka.

"Tch… Ayo scar.." Sahut jack kepada b-damannya.

"Baiklah!" Sahut b-damannya dan menahan serangan musuhnya.

"Hmm ada apa ini…" Walaupun baying-bayang dalam kesadarannya mulai memudar dia melihat para penonton menyorakinya dan tubuhnya terasa ringan.

"Sky.. di depanmu!" Sahut platina.

"Baiklah!" Sahut sky seperti energinya sudah terkumpul kembali dan keadaan menjadi seri kembali.

"Ini tidak muungkin aku kira lily sudah membuatmu melemah?!" Sahut break dengan kaget.

"Lily terima kasih.." Parts dari platinabertambah dengan stabilizer hijau dan tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh aura putih.

"Huahhh! Rage Blast shot!" Break mulai panic dan langsung meluncurkan serangan spesialnya.

Sky menunggu di saat terakhir dimana dia dan jack suddah berada dalam tahap sinkronisasi satu sama lain.

"Pride less shot!" Sahut rei mempercepat serangan mereka disini b-legend mereka berupa demon bertanduk dan bersayap diambil dari hewan mistis dan prid dimana dia adalah manusia atau seperti malaikat dengan sayap putih dan hitam.

"Sekarang!" Tangan jack berapi dan seluruh badannya berkobar api.

"Flame Revenge Shot!"

"Platina The End!" Sahut sky dan jack sepertinya mereka mengeluarkan naga mereka masing-masing dan akhirnya mereka berhasil mengalahkan break disini bercerita bahwa break sebelum pingsan dia mengatakan bahwa naga kutukan hati-hatilah.. dan di saat dia bangun dia tidak mengingat apa-apa.

Kembali ke masa sekarang dimana novu dan sky menyudahi pertarungan dengan hasil seri.

"Hmm.. jadi aku ingin menanyakan kepadamu novu moru.. apa kau ingin memasuki timku.." Gumamnya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke novu.

"Aku akan sangat menerimanya.." Gumam novu sambil membungkukkan badannya ke sky.

Di tempat lain kita melihat riki dan asuka berttemu dengan seseorang di depan suatu studio musik.

"Kalau begitu kita akan kesini terlebih dahulu.." Gumam asuka dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Eh kota utara.. kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya riki.

"Kita akan meminta bantuan kepada basara.." Gumam asuka dan basara tiba-tiba keluar dari studio bersama ryudou.

"Basara-san.." Gumam riki ke basara.

"Hmm ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya basara ke riki.

"Aku mempunyai satu permintaan." Gumam riki ke basara.

 _Pertarungan untuk menjadi b-master di area selatan dimulai siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya?_

 **Chapter Selanjutnya: B-tournament begins!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: B-Tournament Begins..

2 hari sebelum turnamen dimulai di kota utara terlihat riki dan basara saling berlatih satu sama lain..

"Curve Shot.." Riki menyaut dan bola b-damannya menyamping seperti boomerang.

"Hmph sepertinya kau siap.." Gumam basara dengan tenang.

"Um.. terima kasih.. Dan kenapa kau mau membantuku basara?" Tanya riki.

"Aku punya alasanku.." Gumam basara lagi.

"Karna sekarang kalian bisa.. aku akan mengantar rivalku dulu.." Gumam Asuka dengan senyumannya.

"Pergilah… kita bertemu di turnamen nanti.." Gumam basara dengan bosan.

"Baiklah basara-san.." Gumam riki dan dia pergi bersama asuka.

"hmm kenapa kau membantunya?" Drasaros b-damannya berkata.

"Karna aku tidak mau dia jatuh seperti anak yang bernama rudy itu.." Gumam basara dengan dingin.

Di tempat lain terlihat samuru dan bakuga serta jenta sudah siap untuk turnamen akan tetapi di tempat lain novu dan sky sedang dengan santai meminum teh di café dan berbincang.

2 hari kemudian terlihat area stadium turnamen b-daman penuh dengan penonton.

"Sha~ sha~ penuh sekali…" Sahut simon dia melihat bahwa penonton hari ini sangatlah banyak.

"Ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik dracyan.." Gumam riki dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah riki.." Gumam dracyan setuju dengan riki.

"Samuru apa kau siap?" Tanya dravise ke samuru.

"Tentu saja aku siap.." Gumam samuru dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Tiba-tiba takakura dan sky muncul.

"Semuanya! Aku akan menjadi announcer kalian hari ini!" Sahut sky.

"Hufft karna announcer biasanya sedang sakit apa boleh buat.." Gumam takakura dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan melihat apakah banyak b-shot yang akan menantang hari ini?" Gumam Takakura lagi.

"Oke rule hari ini adalah siapa yang memiliki 50 poin akan maju ke babak selanjutnya tapi hanya akan hanya ada 12 peserta yang bisa masuk ke babak utama!" Sahut sky.

"Berjuanglah riki! Aku mendukungmu!" Asuka menyaut dari kursi penonton.

"Hmph.." Gumam basara yang duduk di samping asuka.

"Hei basara kenapa kau tidak ikut?" Tanya asuka.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya kali ini malas ikut.. kalau aku ingin ikut pun aku sudah trdaftar.." Gumam basara.

"Oh jadi apa kau takut?" Gumam asuka.

"Pertandingan dimulai!" Sky menyahut dan pintu keluar terbuka dan tema kali ini adalah di kota.

"Kau ini.." Basara melompat dari kursi penonton dan langsung berlai keluar arena.

Di luar lebih tepatnya kota selatan kamon memilki sedikit keunggulan.

"Ha ayo garuburn…" Gumam kamon dia mengambil pion emas pertama berisi 5 poin.

"Hmm." Riki berlari dan langsung shooting dengan menggabungkan 3 dan 2 poin dan dia berlari ke atas gedung sambil novu berada di belakangnya.

"Haa!" Bakuga dan Jenta membantu satu sama lain memasukkan mereka di posisi pertama dengan 15 poin.

"Disitu!" Sahut samuru dia langsung mengambil 25 poin sekaligus karna gold targetnya pas dengan posisinya.

"Itu milikku!" Sahut bakuga yang melihat 2 pion emas.

"Twin shot!" Basara mengambil 10 poin tepat dibelakang bakuga.

"Disini terlihat sangat seru.. para pemain saling mengambil poin satu sama lain.." Gumam sky.

Novu disini sangat tenang dia tahu seluk beluk tempat yang akan dia tuju dan melesat ke posisi kedua..

"Hah tempat apa ini?" Riki masuk ke dalam suatu gedung dan trigger menyala seperti special stage.

"Oh.. gold rush! Disini pemain dapat menembak banyak pion emas semau mereka akan tetapi mereka harus mencapai 50 sampai wkatu yang di tentukan. Time start! " Sahut sky dan waktu 1:30 mulai menghitung mundur.

"Wah apa inii?"Guam riki dengan bingung dan pion emas muncul dengan bentuk zigzag yang terkadang muncul dan pergi banyaknya adalah 25 pion di seluruh ruangan.

"Aku harus tenang. Ada 1 pion setiap tempat.." Riki mulai menshooting semua pion tapi dia hanya mendapatkan 5 dari 25 pion dan waktu sudah menunjukkan 1:00 menit.

"Riki tidak ada waktu lagi.." Gumam dracyan.

"Ayo lightning rise dracyan Emblem Charge!" Dia memodifikasi bagian dari dracyan yang lama.

"Machine Gun Strike!" Sahut dracyan dan sekaligus menghancurkan sebagian dari pion tersebut hanya tinggal 5 lagi yang menjadi posisi melengkung.

"Saatnya mencoba ini.." Gumam riki dengan serius mengasih equip sama seperti twin drasaros.

"Double Curve shout!" Sahut dracyan dan dia langsung melakukan shot yang melengkung membuat semua pion hancur.

"Ayo kita kembali.." Sahut riki dengan serius.

"Ah.." Gumam dracyan.

"Wow aku tidak percaya ini dengan sisa satu detik riki berhasil dan dia dipastikan masuk ke babak selanjutnya.

"Tinggal 11 tempat lagi siapakah yang akan menuju selanjutnya!" Shut sky dengan girang.

"Haa!" Samuru dan bakuga masuk ke putaran selanjutnya dengan mengumpulkan 50 poin lalu dilanjutkan oleh kamon dan basara setelah mereka harus menghadapi ruang sempit.

"Burn in scortch flame! Perfect dragren!" Dengan fire shot terakhir Novu masuk ke putaran selanjutnya diikuti oleh misuru dan simon berada di belakangnya.

"Tinggal 3 tempat lagi siapa yang akan mengambilnya?"Gumam sky dengan semangat.

"Ayo Blaze Scar!" Sahut seseorang yang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam turnamen dan langsung memiliki 50 poin.

"Shot itu.. aku tahu siapa.." Gumam sky dalam pikirannya.

"Ayo tankshell!" Sahut jenta dia juga sudah mengantongi 50 poin dengan shot terakhirnya.

"Ayo avian!" Sahut yuki ingin menyudahi 50 poin.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Sahut seseorang dengan proto zero dan mengambil poin terakhir dari yuki.

"Aku menang lagi. Hehe.." Riki yang melihat dari stadium hanya tersenyum.

"Rudy dia sampai ya.." Dia pun tersenyum dengan tatapan santai.

"Pikirkan lagi kawan.." Yuki melihat 2 poin terakhir dan shooting dia juga akhirnya masuk ke 12 besar.

"Rudy apa kau senang?" laki-laki tersebut membuka jubah hitamnya dan ternyata dia adalah..

"Jack…. Dengan ini ke dua belas pemain sudah ditentukan apa yang akan terjadi?" Gumam sky dengan kaget dan perasaan gembira.

 _Pertarungan selanjutnya adalah perempat final dan disini pertandingannya adalah per tiga orang. Siapa yang akan masuk ke semifinal?_

 **Chapter selanjutnya: Perempat final dimulai.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Perempat final dimulai

"Kita sudah memiliki 12 b-shots dan sekarang akan kita lanjutkan ke acara utama dimana hanya tinggal 6 pemain lah yang akan masuk ke babak semi final besok.. Nah sekarang untuk sedikit waktu sebelum kita memulai babak ini.." Gumam Sky dengan santai.

Di luar arrena terlihat novu,sky,jack dan rudy sedang mengobrol.

"Aku kaget kapan kalian bisa datang? Kukira jack kau sibuk dengan divisi di Malaysia?" Tanya sky dengan antusias ke jack.

"Oh itu.. Arumi menggantikanku dia bilang kau pergi sana dan bertemulah dengan sky.." Gumam jack sambil menirukan suara arumi.

"Dia selalu saja keras kepala.." Gumam sky dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Oh iya rudy bagaimana apa kau tke tempat orang itu? Maksudku jack.." Gumam Novu ke rudy..

"Um sebenarnya jack itu sedikit lebih tua dariku dan dia adalah saudara jauhku.." Rudy menjawab pertanyaan ke novu.

"Yang benar—" Gumam novu dengan kaget.

"Kau belum tahu kukira kau di WBMA tahu tentang hal itu? Tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu.. di divisi crestland tidak ada yang tahu informasi luar.." Gumam sky sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku juga kaget.. kau menjadi announcer.." Gumam jack dengan sedikit lega.

"Um.. sebenarnya.. itu last minute.." Gumam sky dengan sedikit ragu.

"Oh iya aku bertemu dengan rudy.. dan dia meminta menaikkan proto zeronya." Gumam jack.

"Jadi kau apakan?" Tanya sky.

"Aku hanya mengganti sedikit part dari proto zero seperti yang kau lakukan dengan proto blizzardmu.." Gumam jack dengan santai.

"eh kau serius?" Gumam sky dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan riki.." Gumam rudy dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Kau akan terkejut dengan set up match nanti.." Gumam sky dengan tersenyum sinis.

"maksudmu?" Tanya jack dengan kebingungan.

Di tempat lain riki sedang membersihkan b-damannya.

"Yosh.." Gumam riki dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Apa kau sudah membersihkan b-damanmu?" Tanya basara ke riki.

"Um.. sepertinya sudah.." Senyum riki melihat b-damannya bersih lagi.

"Riki sepertinya dekat dengan basara ada apa dengannya.." Gumam samuru yang melihat basara bersama riki.

"Jadi apa curve shotmu sudah bagus?" Tanya basara lagi.

"Belum.. sepertinya aku belum bisa melengkapinya.." Gumam riki dengan sedikit senyuman

"Tapi part yang kukasih itu berguna bukan?" Tanya basara ke riki.

"Lumayan.. apalagi kau sudah menaikkan kapasitasnya dari saat kita crossfire di tempat saiga-san.." Gumam riki dengan santai.

"Hehe.. walaupun begitu aku akan mengalahkanmu. Semoga kita bertemu di final!" Gumam basara menunjukkan b-damannya ke riki.

"Ah.." Gumam riki kepada basara.

Bel masuk antara b-shots mulai dibunyikan pertanda bahwa turnamen tahap selanjutnya akan segera dimulai. Riki masuk duluan dan basara sedikit lebih lambat dari mereka.

"Basara.. Apa kau yakin kau bisa?" Tanya drasaros ke basara.

"Aku akan lakukan yang kubisa.." Gumam Basara dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dia melihat kita?" Tanya drasaros.

"Maksudmu samuru? Haha biarkan saja.." Tanya basara yang melihat samuru sudah pergi dan dia pun lanjut menuju ke arena.

"Walaupun system pertarungan akan bersistem 2 orang tapi kalian akan dibagi dalam kelompok mengerti?" Sky mulai mengumumkan per kelompok atau satu blok itu berada secara acak.

"Blok 1!" Sahutnya dan muncul segala nama dari blok 1 yaitu Jenta,Bakuga,kamon dan Jack.

"Yosh..' Jack mulai bersemangat.

"3 b-master akan disana?" Bakuga terlihat heran.

"Apa?! Ini tidak adil!" Sahut jenta.

"Dia ingin melihat kami para b-master bertarung dalam satu kelompok ya.." Gumam kamon dalam hati dan dia sudah siap.

"Sekarang Blok 2!" Sahut sky dengan antusias lalu terlihat nama riki,misuru,simon dan rudy..

"Wow aku satu blok dengan riki.." Gumam rudy dengan semangat.

"Bzzz.. Bzzz kenapa aku harus bersamamu!" Sahut misuru.

"Sha~ Sha~ siapa juga yang mau bersamamu!" sahut simon dan mereka seperti seseorang yang harusnya tidak disatukan dengan satu sama lain.

"Dan Blok terakhir adalah!" Sahut sky dengan santai lalu terlihat nama basarra,samuru,novu dan yuki.

"Lawanku adalah ketiga naga kah.." Gumam yuki dengan sedikit tidak enak di hatinya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Sahut novu dengan tidak percaya.

"Nostalgic sekali.." Gumam samuru dengan dingin.

"Siapapun lawannya aku akan mengalahkannya.." Gumam basara dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Pertarungan blok pertama jenta melawan bakuga.. mereka bermain dengan baik disini terjadi pertarungan ketelitian dimana tempat bertarung itu sama seperti saat di Phoenix Grand Prix dimana di dalam terdapat 6 bola b-daman dimana 3 bola di tempat biru adalah bola jenta dan 3 bolanya yang berwaran merah adalah bola bakuga dan disatukan menjadi satu tempat..

Di blok ke 2 riki dan misuru memulai pertarungan awal. Disini pertarungannya break bomber seperti biasa.

"Ayo lakukan riki.." Gumam misuru dengan santai.

"Baiklah.." Gumam riki dengan serius.

Di blok terakhir Pertarungan awal adalah samuru dan basara.

"Kami tidak akan kalah.." Gumam Basara dan drasaros.

"Hmm kami juga.." Gumam samuru dan dravise.

Pertandingan di blok 3 adalah meteor bomber.

"Sepertinya pertandingan hari ini akan seru.." Gumam sky sambil melaporkan kejadian.

Di Blok pertama jenta mengalami kesulitan melawan bakuga dimana bakuga sudah lihai dalam hal ini..

"Tankshell ayo kita lakukan!" Sahut jenta melakukan kebiasaanya dan memakai stabilizer.

"Baik bos.." Gumam tankshell dengan rapid shotnya dengan cepat mengejar poin dimana bakuga sudah memiliki 2 dan jenta baru memulai di 1

Di blok ke 2 misuru menggunakan jurus andalannya sementara riki..

"…." Riki hanya diam dia sama sekali tidak menyerang setelah mendapatkan 2 poin pertama.

Di blok 3 Samuru dan Basara saling beradu satu sama lain dimana samuru mempunyai keunggulan dengan skor 2 dan basara 1.

"Ini semakin menarik saja.." Sahut sky dan penonton banyak yang menyahuti mereka.

"Aneh.. riki sama sekali tidak menyerang dan terlihat tenang.." Gumam asuka di kursi penonton bersama ryudo yang datang agak telat.

"Dan onii-san juga dia terlihat sangat tenang." Gumam Ryudou dengan senyumannya.

"Di blok 2 riki mulai serius.

"Dracyan saatnya mengakhiri ini!" Sahut riki dengan tegas.

"akhirnya kau mau bersenang-senang riki.." Senyum dracyan lalu melihat riki.

"Tidak masalah.. yang penting kita lakukan dengan cepat sebelum.." Gumam riki.

"Ya sebelum kau mencapai batas aku tahu.." Gumam dracyan dan nadanya sangat serius.

"Let's end this in one shot!" Gumam riki hanya tinggal 1 bola di tangannya.

"Begitu ya.. dia hanya membawa bola sedikit.." Gumam asuka.

"Jangan beranggapan ini akan mudah riki!" Sahut misuru.

"Aku berharap kau akan menghalangnya karna shot inilah yang akan membuatmu kalah.." Senyum riki dengan sinis dan sebelumnya dia belum pernah begini.

"Tch.. kau terlalu percaya diri.." Gumam Misuru ddan memasang equipnya.

"Apakah begitu.." Gumam riki dengan senyuman.

Misuru langsung menembak sampai tinggal 2 blok hijau yang tersisa lalu riki mulai mempersiapkan tenaganya untuk serangan terakhir.

"Stinger! Unleash the swarm!" Sahut misuru dan menggunakan b-damannya untuk melakukan shot nya dan langsung melakukan shot kedua untuk menyerang blok merah terakhir dan sepertinya dia akan berhasil tapi..

"Emblem Charge.." Riki hanya menggunakan salah satu matanya saja tidak seperti biasa dimana dia menggunakan double emblem charge.

"Curve Blast overdrive.." Gumam riki dengan semangatnya lalu dia dan dracyan melakukan pose dimana dia menembakkan dengan sisi miring dan muncul segel dan dacyan muncul dari serangan tersebut. Tapi mereka berdua tidak mau menyerah dan terjadi ledakan tapi tetap riki yang memenangkan pertandingan tsb.

"Kekalahanmu adalah mutlak.." Gumam riki dengan sedikit pelan dan suara kecil lalu dengan santainya dia kembali ke ruang tunggu.

"Apa yang kurasakan tadi… dan kenapa dia hanya menggunakan shot biasa daripada double emblem chargenya.." Pikir misuru.

"Woah! Keren! Ternyata yang menyudahi pertandingan pertama kali adalah! Riki ryugasaki!" Sahut sky dengan semangatnya.

"Saatnya kita menyudahi ini juga drasaros.. Twin arm Equip! Sayap dari drasaros berganti booster menjadi seperti punya riki.

"Dravise kita juga.. Gumam samuru dan memakai equipnya untuk menambah power.

"Haa!" Serangannya berubah menjadi power shot dan itu berhasil mengimbangi keadaan menjadi dua sama. Di balik layar riki melihat semua pertandingan.

'Kapan kamon akan bertarung.." Gumam riki sambil melihat monitor dan sepertinya pandangan riki mulai melemah.

"Riki.. sebaiknya kau duduk." Gumam dracyan.

"Terima kasih dracyan tapi tidak perlu.." Senyum riki.

Di pertandingan blok pertama jenta dan bakuga masih dalam pertarungan sengit dimanan tempat bola tsb masih berputar semakin lama semakin kencang

"Haa!" Sahut bakuga dengan kekatannya bersama raydra.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan ayo dashing tankshell!" Terlihat kedua b-daman itu saling beradu kekuatan.

"Saatnya… sudah tiba.." Bakuga langsung menggunakan b-damannya untuk bergabung dengan b-daman Derek menjadi perfect raydra.

Derek di kursi penonton melihat pertandingan itu.

"Tigerrific!" Sahutnaya dengan semangat.

"Shatter the entire galaxy perfect raydra!" Sahut bakuga menggunakan specialnya.

"Tidak selama aku disini! Infinite Inferno! Ayo dashing tankshell!" Kedua b-daman tersebut saling beradu satu sama lain tapi salah satu bola sudah keluar terlebih dahulu..

Semua penonton terlihat tidak bisa bicara apa-apa.

"Pemenangnya! Bakuga Shira!" Sahut sky sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Nice game jenta.." Senyum bakuga.

"Kau juga.. tapi lain kali aku tidak akan kalah.." Gumam jenta dengan senyumannya itu.

Di blok ke 3 tampaknya samuru dan basara akan menyelesaikannya.

"Sonic Revolution Attack!" Sahut dravise dan samuru mulai mengeluarkan special movenya yaitu serangan tornado dari 4 shot sekaligus.

"Itu tidak akan mempan lagi.." Senyum basara dengan semangat.

"Basara.. aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini.." Gumam ryudou.

"Aku juga.. tapi kalau kata riki pasti.." Gumam asuka.

"Mystery!" Sahut riki dengan senyuman di dalam tempat istirahat.

"Ayo!Twin Emblem Charge! Charge 1!" Sahut basara.

"Charge 2! Twin Darkness Victorize!"" Sahut stream drasaros.

"Slay the darkness with your might! Stream Drasaros!" Gayanya langsung melompat lalu menshhooting dengan gaya pertama dia melompat ke kiri lalu dengan jeda sebentar melompat ke kanan membentuk huruf V.

"Twin shot sekaligus?" Gumam samuru yang kaget dan serangan mereka saling beradu satu sama lain dan plate dari meteor bomber terbang di udara.

"Aku menang!" Sahut drasaros dan ternyata shot yang satu lagi itu adalah drive shot dan pemenangnya pun adalah basara.

"Permainan yang bagus basara.." Gumam samuru yang berjabat tangan dengan basara.

"Ah.. kau juga.." Basara seperti terlepas dari perasaannya yang dulu.

"Jadi ini ya yang namanya bersenang-senang.." Basara berpikir dan akirnya pengumuman pertandingan kedua di setiap blok pun dimulai.

Di ruang istirahat blok 1 kamon dan jack ternyata saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Ayo garuburn.." Kamon hanya tersenyum.

"Ah.." Garuburn hanya menghela nafas.

"Ayo.. scar red saatnya penentuan.." Gumam jack dengan semangat yang membara.

Di Blok 2.

"sha~ sha~ aku tidaka akan kalah darimu rudy!" Sahut simon seperti biasa.

"Aku juga.. Ayo Proto zero.." Rudy tersenyum.

"Atas perintahmu tuanku.." Gumam proto zeronya.

Di blok 3:

"Hmph.." Novu hanya melihat dengan datar.

'Novu kau kenapa?" Tanya dragren.

"Tidak.. lawan yang kita dapat adalah yang lemah.." Gumam novu.

'Apa kau bilang.." Gumam yuki.

"Ternyata kau mendengarnya ya maaf.." Gumam novu dengan senyuman palsunya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa.. yang penting kau jangan tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhmu itu." Gumam yuki dengan santai.

"Kalau itu kau tidak harus khawatir.." Gumam Novu dengan serius.

"Sepertinya pertandingan akan semakin seru! Siapakah yang akan menang? Kita akan tunggu nanti!" Sahut sky dengan sedikit scene gambar jack, kamon,simon,rudy lalu novu dan yuki.

 _Api melawan api disini akan terlihat siapa yang menang apakah b-master ataukah seseorang dari luar?, Dan keluarlah kekuatan baru dari rudy._

 **Chapter selanjutnya: Fiery Battle and Personality Change**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fiery Battle/Personality Change

Terllihat semua b-daman yang menang dari pertandingan pertama berkumpul di ruang istirahat yang digabung.

"Hmm kalian sampai juga.." Riki yang melihat bakuga dan basara masuk langsung tersenyum.

"Lawanku lumayan susah.." Gumam bakuga.

"Hmph. Setidaknya kita bersenang-senang di sana.." Gumam basara tidak seperti biasanya dia mengatakan begitu.

"Hmph kau benar juga.." Gumam bakuga.

'Selanjutnya.. kita lihat siapa yang akan maju.." Gumam riki dengan serius melihat layar lebar yang menyiarkan semua pertandingan.

"Hmm.." bakuga dan basara setuju dengan riki.

"Di blok pertama terlihat jack dan kamon mulai pertandingan mereka. Disini mereka akan melakukan break bomber.

Di blok kedua Simon dan rudy memulai pertandingan mereka melakukan pertandingan meteor bomber. Dan di blok terakhir permainan power push dimana terdapat 8 tempat yang harus dimasukkan dan siapa yang mendapatkan 4 terlebih dahulu itulah yang menang.

"B-shots ready aim!" Sahut sky dan di semua blok menyahut fire blast.

"Aku tidak akan kalah sha~ sha~" Sahut simon dimana dia sudah mulai langsung menembakkan rapid shotnya dan disini rudy terlihat tenang.

"Ha!" Sahut rudy menggunakan power shotnya walaupun bisa dibilang lemah tapi untuk menahan serangan rapid shot itu cukup.

'Kau pikir akan semudah itu.. aku berlatih… berlatih dan akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku!" Sahut rudy sambil langsung menembakkan b-damannya ke arah plate disk putih di break bomber tsb.

"Haaa!" Sahut kamon dengan semangat menggunakan Perfect Drive Garuburn dan mendapatkan poin pertama.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan shotku!" Sahut jack dengan serius menggunakan fire shootnya dan pertarungan mereka yang paling dilirik oleh jack.

Di blok 3 novu dan yuki saling beradu satu sama lain dalam hal ini novu menguasainya dengan power shootnya.

"Ha.. Ha.. apa ini yang kalian punya?" Gumam Novu dengan bosan.

"Jangan meremehkanku lagi novu!" Sahut yuki yang mengambil shoot pertama membalikkan posisi dalam keadaan 1 sama.

"Nah ini baru menarik.." Gumam novu dengan senyuman palsunya itu.

Di dalam ruang istirahat banyak yang sedang mengobrol tapi disini terlihat riki dan basara yang paling serius.

"Hmm aku ingin melihat apa yang rudy punya.." Gumam riki dengan serius.

"Hmmm.. kenapa riki sangat tertarik dengan kemampuan rudy sekarang? " Gumam basara melihat riki dengan bingung.

Di pertandingan blok satu disini terlihat kamon dan jack masih saling mengshoot dan sepertinya terjadi deadlock dimana mereka sama sama mempunyai 1 poin.

"Kau hebat juga.." Gumam Kamon sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga.." Gumam Jack dan mereka sepertinya menikmati setiap saat..

"Kau tidak buruk juga.." Gumam garuburn kepada nova yaitu panggilan untuk b-daman dari jack.

"Hehe tapi ayo kita sudahi main-mainnya.." Disini nova terlihat berganti mode menjadi rapid mode dimana badannya di equip dengan sisik-sisik merah.

"Fire wing Equip!" Sahut jack dengan serius.

"Ayo garuburn.. Power mode!" Sahut kamon mengshot yang di sebelah kiri lalu berganti menjadi rapid mode dimana dia dan garuburn berhasil merebut poin kedua.

" Cross Emblem Charge.." Gumam Jack dimana matanya berapi bertandakan sayap naga dan di mata kanannya terdapat lambang naga merah.

"Fire Storm Attack!" Sahut nova.

"Ayo kita hancurkan semua yang ada di depan kita Nova!" Sahut jack dengan pose seperti dia terbang dan memiliki sayap lalu menembak dengan kekuatan api yang tinggi lalu disini terlihat semua blok hijau disamping kanan setelah blok terakhir langsung turun sendirinya dan dia mendapatkan blok merah kedua dimana posisi mereka kembali seri.

"Emblem charge apa iitu.. dalam satu shot.." Gumam kamon dengan kaget.

"Itu adalah shot yang aku gunakan di akhir tournament terdahulu bersama sky.." Gumam jack dengan senyuman.

"Dia selalu saja suka pamer.." Pikir sky dengan sedikit senyuman.

"OKe itu adalah yang saya bisa lihat di blok 1 dan sekarang kita ke blok 2 disini terlihat simon menguasai keadaan! Dia sudah memiliki 2 poin!" Announer atau yang sekarang jadi announcer adalah sky berkata.

"Ini yang terakhir.." Gumam simon ingin menyudahi pertandingan tapi disini terlihat rudy masih tenang melihat plate disk putih di depan mereka.

"Saatnya aku mulai serus.." Gumam rudy dan tiba-tiba di sekelilingnya dia mengeluarkan aura hitam tapi tidak berdasar kepada aura jahat.

"Personality Change!" Sahut rudy dengan senyuman sinis dan nada yang pelan. Disini proto zero mulai di equip seperti gabungan armor twin drasaros tapi masih memiliki bentuk seperti manusia.

"Proto zero mode Change! Death = Thanatos.." Disini terlihat dia memiliki dua pegangan di belakang tubuhnya dan dia memiliki helm putih dan rantai hitam sebagai stabilizernya.

Riki yang melihat di ruangan yang pastinya dia merasakan angin yang kuat dari rudy.

"Anginnya.." Gumam dracyan.

"Hmm pemenangnya sudah bisa dilihat.." Gumam riki dengan serius.

"Mode.. apa itu.." Gumam bakuga dengan kaget.

"Personality change.. mode yang mengerikan.." Gumam basara dia sedikit sweatdrop disini.

Di blok 2 pertandingan berlanjut.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang simon.." Gumam rudy dengan tatapannya tersebut seperti orang yang berbeda seperti dia siap membunuh orang.

"Sha~ sha~ rudy apa yang terjadi disini?" Gumam simon yang tidak sadar ternyata rudy sudah mengambil poin pertama tanpa menggerakan b-damannya.

"Berikan aku sebuah pertandingan simon.." Guma rudy dengan sinis dan antusias.

"Apa yang terjadi disini.." Gumam bakuga.

"Mungkin.. itu adalah hasrat yang dia dapat setelah dikendalikan dragold.." Gumam dracyan yang merasakan aura yang sama.

"Phantom shot!" Sahut rudy dimana dalam bola yang dia tembakan mengeluarkan energy kegelapan dan dia menembakkan shot yang kedua dan plate disk masuk menjadikan poin 2 sama.

"Ayo kita lakukan scorpio.." Gumam Simon dengan menggunakan special shotnya.

"Bangkit dan bangkitlah lagi ke bentukmu yang semula.." Terllihat bola b-daman tadi muncul dengan 2 bola yang sebelumnya dia shot tadi.

"Darkness Underworld!" Sahut thanatos.

"Buatlah mereka menderita Death Thanatos!" Sahut rudy dengan tatapan sinisnya dan posenya disini membalikkan badan lalu shot lalu dia langsung turun dari arena disini b-spiritnya berupa orang berjubah hitam seperti reaper dengan death scythenya karna serangan terlalu kuat b-daman simon langsung terbelah bagian per bagian.

"Scorpio!" Sahut simon sambil menangis.

Disini sky terlihat kaget dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Pemenangnya.. Rudy sumeragi dari blok 2.." Gumam sky lalu dia mendapat pemberitahuan dari takakura melalui communicatornya untuk menghentikan pertarungan tapi sky menolak.

"Lemah.. aku ingin yang kuat seperti b-master atau.. keempat naga.." Gumam rudy dengan sinis dan dia kembali menjadi mode normalnya dimana dia dan proto zero kembali menjadi riang.

Di blok 3 terlihat novu sudah menang melawan yuki dengan special shotnya yaitu scortch flame.

"Hmph yuki setidaknya kau sudah memberikan perlawanan tapi jangan pikir akan semudah itu.." Gumam novu yang pergi ke tempat istirahat dengan bosan disini terlihat yuki yang sedikit tersenyum.

"Dia kuat ya.." Gumam yuki lalu dia memukul meja b-daman tsb..

Dan tinggal pertandingan di blok pertama yang menjadi pusat perhatian setelah kejadian yang menimpa simon.

"haha ini akan menjadi seru.." Gumam kamon..

Di kursi penonton kita melihat orang yang kalah di babak pertama berkumpul.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada simon.." Gumam misuru.

"Hmm tapi mode itu berbahaya kau lihat muka rudy tadi seperti dia orang lain.." Gumam jenta melihat pertadingan tersebut.

"Hmm tapi dari mana dia mendapatkan kekuatan itu.." Gumam samuru dalam pikirannya.

"Hoi samuru kau kenapa seserius itu?" Tanya jenta ke samuru.

"Karna basara bisa menjadi kuat seperti tu dan rudy juga.." Gumam samuru dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Samuru apa kau berpikir sepertiu?" Tanya dravise

"Ya.. Kita harus menjadi kuat.." Gumam samuru.

Kembali ke pertandingan jack dan kamon disini mereka masih memperebutkan poin.

"Haaa!" Sahut kamon yang dengan susah payah menghadang serangan jack dan terlihat bola marbel mereka tinggal 2.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini.." Gumam jack dengan serius.

"Ah!" Sahut kamon.

"Hancurkan semuanya dengan apimu yang membara! Nova!" Sahut jack yang menandakan serangan terakhirnya.

"Miracle Master Overdrive!" Sahut perfect drive garuburn dimana shot ini adalah yang pernah dia pakai melawan riki di final phoenix grand prix dia pun mengeluarkan sayap phoenixnya dan terdapat lambang phoenix di jidatnya disini terjadi pertarungan hebat antara b-spirit phoenix kamon dan b-spirit naga jack.

"Aku… akan menang!" Sahut mereka berdua dan terjadi ledakan tapi disini terlihat kamonlah yang menjadi pemenangnya dimana blok merah terakhir masuk ke area jack.

"Pemenangnya adalah Kamon Day!" Sahut sky dengan antusias dia tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya pertarungan api yang sangat hebat.

"Hmm.. ayo kita bertarung lagi.." Senyum kamon berjabat tangan dengan jack.

"Ah.. pokoknya kau jangan kalah oke." Senyum jack dengan santai dan melambaikan tangan.

"Sudah selesai! Pertandingan putaran pertama pun selesai dengan ini yang masuk ke babak semi final besok adalah…" Terlihat papan menunjukkan nama riki,novu,bakuga,rudy,kamon dan basara.

"Dan pertandingan besok akan dibagi per regu lagi jadi nantikan besok ya.." Senyum sky dengan antusias.

Malam harinya terlihat riki sedang berjalan di taman dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan samuru.

"Riki selamat atas kemenanganmu.." Gumam samuru.

"Ah.. samuru bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa begini padamu.." Gumam riki.

"PermintaanTerakhir?" Samuru yang mendengar ini langsung kaget dan angin yang berada di taman tersebut seperti semakin lama semakin kencang.

 _Semi final pun tiba siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya? Dan riki mempunyai satu request apakah itu?_

 **Chapter selanjutnya: Semi final begins: Riki's request.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Semi Final Begins : Riki's Request.

The semi final day..

"Waktunya ya.." Gumam basara yang masuk ke arena.

" Hmm ayo.." Gumam bakuga dengan dingin.

"…." Gumam riki dengan tatapan kosong memasuki arena dia mengenakan jaket berstripes hitam dan putih hampir sama dengan jaket lamanya yaitu birudan putih

"Hmph ini akan menjadi membosankan.." Gumam novu masuk ke dalam arena dengan santai.

"Ayo kita lihat siapa yang pantas disini.. Dan mungkin aku bisa melawan riki.." Gumam rudy dengan senyuman sinisnya lalu masuk ke arena.

"Ayo garuburn.. kita akan melihat siapa lawan kita nanti.." Mereka pun masuk ke dalam arena.

Di dalam arena mereka disambut oleh sky dan penonton yang meriah.

"Akhirnya hari semi final dimulai!" Sahut sky dengan antusias terlihat para pemain yang gugur di babak sebelumnya duduk di kursi penonton.

"Ini akan menjadi seru.." Gumam Jack sambil duduk dengan posisi santainya.

"Rudy itu.." Gumam Simon dengan kesal.

"Hmph semoga kau berhasil kamon.. Dan.." Yuki melihat ke riki yang memegang b-damannya.

"Pertandingan hari ini adalah!" Di depan mereka terlihat pertandingan dari babak pertama yaitu pertandingan antara jenta dan bakuga tapi sekarang dibagi menjadi 3 sisi berbeda yaitu biru,merah dan abu-abu.

"He per tiga orang?" Gumam kamon.

"Dan match line upnya adalah!" Sahut sky dengan semangat dimana di blok 1 terdapat basara,rudy dan riki lalu blok 2 Kamon,Bakuga dan Novu.

Di blok 2 mereka telah berkumpul dan sepertinya sedang menikmati pertandingan.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang novu.. bakuga.." Senyum kamon.

"Haha tapi aku tidak akan kalah.." Senyum novu.

"Jangan lupakan kami.." Gumam Bakuga dan raydra.

Di blok 1 rudy dan basara sedang mengobrol tapi riki..

"Ayo kita tunjukkan dracyan semua kekuatan kia.." Gumam riki kepada dracyan.

"Hey riki kenapa dia sepertinya tidak seperti biasanya." Gumam basara.

"Entahlah aku juga merasa aneh tapi.. riki adalah riki.. itu tidak akan berubah.." Gumam Rudy dengan nada biasanya.

"Semuanya mari kita mulai! B-shot's ready! Aim!" Sahut sky.

"Fireblast!" Sahut para penonton.

"Haa…" Kamon memulai pertarungan di blok kedua dengan membara lalu di blok kedua riki tidak meletakkan jarinya sama sekali ke dracyan.

"Aku akan memberi kalian headstart.." Gumam riki dengan tatapan kosong.

"Riki.. kau.. haa!" Sahut basara yang mulai menyerang target.

"Personality Change.. ayo death thanatos.." Gumam rudy dengan senyuman sinisnya dan mulai menembak.

"Hmm apa tidak apa-apa riki?" Gumam dracyan.

'Tidak apa-apa." Riki hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Hey kalian lihat riki hanya tersenyum.." Gumam jenta..

"Dia sudah berpikir akan pasti menang.." Gumam samuru dengan dingin.

Di blok pertama terdapat efek baru bahwa tempat bola tersebut bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Basara dan rudy masing masing memiliki satu poin dengan mengeluarkan marbel pertama mereka.

"Sekarang.." Gumam riki sambil melakukan pose seperti samuru dengan rapid shot terus menerus dan menggunakan equip yang dikasih oleh basara Dia pun dengan mudah mengambil poin pertama.

"Haaa!" Sahut rudy yang ingin mengambil poin pertama.

"Sayang sekali.." Riki langsung membuat putaran seperti angin dan itu adalah signature dari samuru.

"Ini seperti aku melawan samuru.." Gumam basara.

"Hmm" Riki mulai berpose seperti curve shot yang sebelumnya.

"In.." Gumam Dracyan dan dia menyerang dengan marbel dimana kecepatan dan ketepatannya pas sehingga bisa memasuki angin tersebut.

"Tch.. Kalau begini.." Basara menggunakan twin equip.

"Emblem Charge!" Sahut basara yang menggunakan twin dragon judgment untuk menghentikan angin yang dibuat oleh riki.

"Emblem Charge!" Sahut rudy dengan semangat lalu jurusnya keluar dan rudy mengambil poin kedua.

"…." Riki juga langsung mengambil poin kedua.

"Darkness victorize!" Sahut basara dia ingin menyudahi pertandingan dengan 2 continous shot tapi riki menghentikan bola kedua dengan power shotnya.

"Tch.." Gumam basara.

"Ini menarik.. menarik.. sepertinya saatnya aku mulai serius.." Gumam rudy dengan senyuman sinis dan langsung menggunakan special shotnya serangan tersebut lebih kuat daripada babak sebelumnya.

Riki hanya dapat tersenyum tipis disini dia terpaksa menggunakan perfect rising dracyan dan menghentikan serangan rudy hanya dengan shot biasa.

"Apa?! Serangan rudy dapat di tahan dengan shot biasa?! " Sahut sky dengan kaget lalu para penonton juga dibikin kaget oleh aksi riki.

"Kalau aku menggunakan perfect mode aku tidak bisa curve shot tapi satu bola ini cukup.." Riki menatap yang lain sepertinya dia meremehkan basara dan rudy dan langsung memasukkan satu bola lalu memosisikan posenya seperti misuru.

"With precision and might! Perfect Rising Overdrive! Let's Go Perfect Rising Dracyan" Sahut riki dengan tatapan kosongnya disini basara mencoba menggunakan darkness victorize tapi kecepatannya tidak secepat riki.

"Aku tidak akan kalah juga.. Darkness Underworld!" Sahut rudy tapi disini riki masih tersenyum dan senyumnya itu mengerikan. Dan akhirnya riki mrngambil poin ketiga setelah terjadi ledakan terhadap semua serangan.

"Yang kalah akan kehilangan semua dan yang menang akan mendapatkan segalanya.." Gumam riki dengan senyuman sinisnya tersebut lalu dia meninggalkan mereka.

"Umm.. apa yang.. terjadi disini.." Gumam Jenta dengan kaget.

"Sepertinya timing riki selalu tepat ada apa dengan itu terlebih lagi dia menggunakan poseku bzz..bzz" Gumam misuru dengan kesal.

"Sepertinya anak itu telah kehilangan dirinya.." Gumam jack dan kali ini dia terlihat serius.

"Riki… apa…. Jadi ini yang kau maksud.." Gumam samuru..

Di saat sebelum riki menyatakan permintaanya.

" _Kau ingin aku menjadi b-master area selatan? Kenapa?" Tanya samuru ke riki._

" _Karna mungkin aku akan ke jalan yang salah dan di saat itulah aku ingin kau menghentikanku.. sebagai b-master dan rival.." Gumam riki sambil meneteskan air mata._

" _Riki kau.." Gumam Samuru dan memukul muka riki_

" _Bodoh.. itu yang kau akan bilang kan?" Gumam riki._

" _Tidak perlu jadi b-master pun aku akan menghentikanmu!" Sahut samuru dan pertama kalinya dia tersenyum seperti itu.._

" _Kita coba saja nanti.." Gumam riki dia juga tersenyum._

"Tch aku tidak tahu akan secepat ini.." Gumam samuru dengan kesal.

Di pertandingan blok 1 mereka merasa tidak terlalu fokus dan berbincang sedikit.

"Apa yang teradi di blok 2 sepertinya pola serangan riki berubah-ubah.." Gumam kamon.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pertandingan ini.." Gumam bakuga.

'Ya kau benar kita bisa berbincang setelah ini.." Novu berbicara serius kepada mereka dan terlihat disini dragren sudah menjadi perfect dragren. Dan mereka semua pada mode perfect apalagi mereka semua hanya terpaut satu angka satu sama lain.

Di ruangan lain riki melihat dengan tatapan kosong.

"Riki.." Gumam dracyan dia melihat partnernya sepertinya sudah jatuh terlalu jauh karna kejadian yang menimpa mereka kemarin.

"Siapapun yang masuk ke final aku tidak peduli.. mau grand b-master atau b-master biasa pun akan ku kalahkan.." Gumam riki.

Balik ke pertandingan blok 2 mereka semua sudah siap dengan special shot mereka..

"Ayo! Miracle Master overdrive ayo perfect drive garuburn!" Sahut kamon.

"Haa! Shatter the entire galaxy, Perfect Raydra!" Sahut bakuga

"Burn them away! Perfect Dragren!" Di saat terakhir serangan mereka beradu tapi yyang menang adalah kamon dimana dia mengambil disk tersebut.

"Nice match.." Senyum novu

"Menangkan final oke.." Gumam bakuga.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah kamon Day!" Sahut sky dengan meriah lalu dia mendapat message.

"Tunggu sebentar….. ternyata final akan dilakukan hari ini nanti sore!" Sahut Sky dengan kaget dan antusias.

"Final hari ini ya.." Gumam samuru.

"Siapakah yang akan menang kamon atau riki! Kita lihat nanti.." sahut sky.

 _Keputusasaan, Itulah yang membuat riki bertarung.. Tapi keputusasaan macam apa itu? Yang membuatnya berubah sejauh itu?_

 **Chapter selanjutnya: Final here! Riki's truth comes out..**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: **Final here! Despair rising**

Di siang hari di waktu interval sebelum sore hari riki berjalan ke sebuah taman melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran.

"Riki.. selamat…" Gumam sky dengan tepuk tangannya dan dia berada di belakang riki.

"Oh kau.." Gumam riki dengan nada dingin.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Gumam sky dengan bosan.

"Bukan urusanmu.." Gumam riki.

"Aku kira kau akan senang menerima ucapan karna kukira itu sifatmu.." Gumam sky dengan santai.

"Sifat itu sudah hilang ku buang jauh-jauh yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah menang.." Gumam riki dengan dingin lalu mengeluarkan b-damannya.

"Lawan aku.." Gumam dracyan yang menatap proo blizzard.

"Sayang sekali.. belum saatnya kita untuk melawan satu sama lain.." Gumam proto blizzard.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu.." Gumam dracyan yang mengontrol tubuh riki dan langsung shoot kea rah sky.

"Berhenti.." Gumam Rudy yang langsung menghalau serangan riki.

"Tch kau lagi.." Gumam riki dengan dingin.

"Kalau mau lawanlah aku kali ini.." Gumam rudy.

"rudy kau tidak harus.." Gumam sky.

"Baiklah.. aku akan melawanmu.." Gumam proto blizzard. Dan keluar meteor bomber di tengah mereka.

"Bersiaplah.." Gumam riki.

"Tunjukkan pada kami semua yang kau punya.." Dracyan yang kali ini terlalu berambisi biasanya dia akan tenang tapi kali ini dia sedikit berbeda.

"B-shots ready aim!" Sahut rudy.

"Fireblast!" Mereka berdua langsung melakukan pertandingan disitu. Poin pertama diambil oleh sky dengan rapid shotnya tapi riki juga mulai serius dia dan dracyan mengambil poin yang sama dengan menggunakan jurus andalannya di saat plate disk tersebut masuk ke dalam ring.

"riki.. kau kuat.. bahkan aku mungkin tdak bisa mengalahkanmu tapi sekarang berbeda.. kau berbeda.. cahaya yang kulihat sudah tidak ada.. tapi.." Sky menggunakan blizzard = sleiph dengan personality change.

"Hmm move itu lagi tapi aku sudah tahu kelemahannya.. saat dia menggunakan emblem chage disitu aku akan mengakhirinya.." Senyum riki dengan sinis dan berpikir dalam pikirannya.

"Emblem Charge!" Sahut sky.

"Tornado Blizzard attack!" Sahut proto blizzard.

"Ayo bekukan semua musuh proto blizzard!" Sahut sky menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membekukan plate tsb dan dia hanya menghela nafas dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Apa dia membekukannya?" Gumam riki dengan kaget.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu menggunakan move yang sama.." Sky langsung mengikuti move samuru riki yang ingin menggunakan emblem charge sudah terlambat dan plate masuk ke dalam ring.

"Kau kuang kebencian dalam seranganmu.. kau masih ragu.." Gumam sky dengan senyumannya biasanya dalam sifat ini dia selalu memprovokasi lawannya dengan sifat dinginnya.

"Ha apa kau bilang jangan bercanda!" Sahut riki dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu kau buktikan di final nanti.. apa kau bisa mendapatkan ekspektasiku.." Gumam sky dengan santai langsung pergi memberi arahan ke rudy untuk mengikutinya..

"Tch.." Gumam riki yang tergeletak diam disitu bersama dracyan.

"Riki tidak apa-apa.. jangan dengar perkataan dia.. aku akan menang untukmu.." Gumam dracyan.

"Tapi apakah itu akan cukup.." Riki kali ini terlihat frustasi kalah tanpa bisa menggunakan emblem chargenya.

Di jalan rudy dan sky sedang berbincang.

"Sky apa kita tidak apa-apa memprovokasi mereka seperti itu?" Gumam rudy.

"Tidak apa-apa.. itu atas saran dragzel.. sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ryugasaki-kun.." Gumam sky dengan senyuman sinisnya.'

Sekarang waktunya final dan sekarang mcnya bukan 1 orang tetapi 2 orang yaitu novu dan announcer dimana sky tidak lagi sebagai pembawa acara.

"Bagaimana akan match kali ini?" Gumam announcer ke novu.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu.. mari kita lihat bersama.." Senyum novu.

"Ini dia yang sampai ke final b-master daerah timur, riki ryugasaki!" Sahut announcer.

".." Riki berjalan ke stadium dengan tatapan dingin dan kosong.

"Selanjutnya… b-master yang melampaui b-master dia juga adalah mantan b-master selatan yang menjadi grand b-master dia adalah Kamon Day!" Sahut announcer lagi.

"Ayo kita memberikan pertandingan yang menyenangkan hari ini.." Gumam kamon yang menjabat tangan ke riki tapi dia menolak dengan menebas tangan kamon.

"Aku tidak ingin menerima jabatan tanganmu.." Gumam riki dan tatapannya tadi terlihat sedikit sandis.

".." Sky yang melihat di depan dengan asuka,rudy dan basara terlihat kaget.

"Baru pertama kali aku meihat riki seperti ini.." Gumam asuka.

"Hmm sama sepeti aku dulu.." Gumam basara.

"Hehe ini akan menjadi menarik.." Gumam sky dia sepertinya ingin melihat perkembangan riki.

"Pertandingan hari ini adalah endless break bomber.." Gumam announcer dan break bomber itu sama di saat mereka melawan dragold.

"Kenapa aku punya perasaan aneh kalau kita akan bertemu lagi.." Gumam rudy.

"Rudy apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Gumam sky.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya merasakan hal aneh saja." Gumam rudy dengan tawanya.

"b-shots ready! Aim! Fiireblast!" Sahut announcer.

"Haaa!" Riki mulai rapid shooting dan mulai mengambil poin pertama.

"Tch riki lebih cepat sebelumnya.." Gumam kamon.

"Kamon tenangkan dirimu lihat wajak riki.." Gumam Garuburn sambil mereka mengambil poin pertama dimana riki sudah menuju poin kedua.

"Dia.. sedih.." Gumam kamon.. Terlihat semua orang banyak yang mendukung kamon dibanding riki dan berhenti menyerang.

"Hmm kenapa kau berhenti kamon.." Gumam riki dengan dingin.

"Tidak.. hanya nostalgic kau seperti ini.. saat melawanku yang dikontrol oleh kakakku. Itu adalah pandanganku. Riki kenapa kau bersedih?" Gumam Kamon dengan senyumannya itu..

Riki jadi teringat wajah… wajah yang sangat mirip tapi mungkin dia lebih tua..

"Jangan perlihatkan wajah itu lagi!" Sahut riki dengan amarah dan mengambil poin kedua.

"Emblem Charge!" Sahut dracyan.

"Rising Overdrive!" Sahut dracyan dia mulai dialiri aura kegelapan.

"Hancurkan semua! Rising Dracyan!" Sahut riki yang menyerang dengan tidak sabar dan langsung mengambil poin ke 3.

"Riki apa yang terjadi padamu! Haaa!" Sahut kamon dengan serius lalu dia dengan sekejap mengambil 2 poin sehingga mereka memiliki poin yang sama dan target poin adalah 10.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti.." Disini riki mulai terlihat sedih.

"Apa yang kau maksud tidak mengerti?" Gumam kamon.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tahu ternyata ayahmu telah tiada.. dan sejak dulu kau tidak diberitahukan hal itu apa yang kau rasakan?" Gumam riki dengan tatapan dingin dan mulai menembak beberapa blok lagi.

"Aku.." Gumam kamon dengan ragu.

"kau tidak tahu kan.." Gumam riki dengan senyuman tipis sedihnya.

"Tapi.. kenapa sejauh ini riki.. kita bisa membicarakannya.." Gumam kamon dan terlihat langit mulai menjadi hitam.

"Heh… walaupun kita mengobrol kau pasti akan menghiburku.." Gumam riki lagi.

"Hmm.." Gumam kamon lalu mereka sama-sama mulai menshooting.

"Dracyan kenapa kau mengikuti kehendak riki.." Gumam Garuburn.

"Karna dia partnerku dan.. aku tidak akan meninggalkannya tidak seperti sebelumnya.. Dia selama kebingungan tentang kemana ayahnya dan setelah dia tahu hanya akulah yang ada berada disampingnya.. aku pun rela dihancurkan untuk riki.." Gumam dracyan dengan serius.

"Mereka bicara apa?" Gumam samuru.

"Aku tidak tahu.. tapi ini tentang harga diri seorang naga walaupun kami berada di pihak yang salah kami harus mematuhi kehendak yang memegang kami.." Gumam dravise.

"Harga diri naga kah.." Gumam samuru.

"Tapi caramu salah… berlaku seperti itu seakan-akan kau sendiri.." Gumam kamon.

"Diam! Diam! Diam!" Gumam riki yang menyerang lebih aggressive lalu mengequip set yang diberikan oleh basara.

Balik di rumah ryugasaki terlihat ibu riki yang sedang membersihkan gelas lalu gelas itu terjatuh dan pecah..

"Riki.. Maafkan ibu.." Gumam ibunya yang menangis

Malam sebelum riki pergi bertemu samuru.

"Ibu aku pulang.." Terlihat riki sedang berjalan lalu melihat foto ayahnya lagi dia menyadari di baliknya ternyata ada amplop surat dan membacanya.

"Riki.. kau sudah pulang.." Gumam ibunya.

"Ibu ini apa.." Gumam riki dengan muka yang bisa dibilang kecewa.

"Itu.. hanya surat tagihan.." Ibunya menjawab.

"Ibu jangan berbohong lagi.. ini surat ayah bukan.." Gumam riki dengan dingin.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku menceritakan semuanya.. Riki.. ibu sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang ayahmu bukan?" Gumam ibu riki.

"Ya.." Gumam riki dengan ragu.

"Sebenarnya ayahmu bukan pergi ke luar negeri tapi dia sudah meninggal.." Gumam ibu riki sampai dia meneteskan air mata.

"Meninggal…. Tidak mungkin… ayah tidak semudah itu meninggal benar?" Riki disini terlihat menutup realita.

"Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan di pesawat saat ibu melahirkanmu.." Gumam nya ke riki.

"Tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin.. itu tidak benar.." Riki disini terlihat pasrah ternyata ayahnya..

"Itulah kebenarannya maafkan aku anakku tapi.. ibu tidak mau membebanimu.." Gumam ibunya kepada riki.

"Ibu seharusnya bilang kepadaku tapi.. kenapa kau malah.. menyembunyikan ini dariku!" Gumam riki yang membawa dracyan pergi dari rumah sambil berlari..

"Riki.." Gumam ibunya.

Balik ke pertandingan disini terlihat riki yang masih belum menyerang.

"riki.. kau ingat apa yang kau katakana padaku.." Gumam dracyan.

"ah.." Gumam riki dengan dingin.

Balik ke waktu setelah riki mengobrol dengan samuru.

"Aku benci.. aku benci.." Gumam riki yang menyelimuti dirinya dan dracyan yang berada di sampignya.

"Riki.. aku tahu apa perasaanmu.. kalau kau mau aku akan mematuhi apa yang kau mau aku tidak akan memikirkan diriku lagi.." Gumam dracyan.

"Dracyan kau tidak harus." Gumam riki yang berbicara ke dracyan.

"Anggaplah aku ini pedangmu.. mau kau apakan diriku aku tidak apa-apa.. asalkan kau senang.. dan sebagai partnermu aku minta padamu riki…" Gumam dracyan.

"Baiklah..." Gumam riki yang selesai menyelimuti dirinya.

'Riki gunakanlah aku.." Gumam dracyan..

"Hanya satu yang kumau.. Bangkitkan dragold dan.. hancurkan siapun yang menghalangiku.." Gumam riki dia mengingat betapa kuatnya dragold.

"Akan kulakukan apa yang kau mau.. riki-sama.." Gumam dracyan dia melihat aura riki mulai berubah.

"Tapi kalau aku bersamanya.. itu tidak apa-apa.." Gumam dracyan lagi dalam pikirannya.

Balik ke pertandingan riki terlihat sudah mulai serius.

"Double Emblem Charge!" Sahut riki dengan paksa lalu keluar listrik dari dracyan.

"Super Tornado Spiral Attack!" Sahut dracyan dimana banyak bola yang masuk kedalam equip dan banyak block hijau yang turun bisa dibilang sebanyak 8 buah yang kena sekaligus.

"Serangan itu.." Gumam dravise.

"kalau begini dracyan bisa hancur lebur.." Gumam samuru yang melihat dengan kaget dan takut terhadap riki yang sekarang tapi disini terlihat dracyan yang mulai retak sedikit demi sedikit disini riki mulai menyadari dan menghentikan serangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. jangan pikirkan aku.." Gumam dracyan terlihat tubuhnya mulai keropos.

"Tapi.." Disini riki terlihat sedih dia tidak mau kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi dimana dia kehhilangan dracyan yang harus diperbaiki lagi lalu dia melihat core dari dracyan mulai hancur sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jangan pikirkan aku..pikirkan pertandingan ini saja.." Gumam dracyan

"Kalau.. aku punya kekuatan.." Disini terlihat kamon memulai untuk menshooting ke poin ketiga dan 4 dan berhasil.

"Coba saja aku punya kekuatan aku.." Gumam riki tiba2 badannya terasa sesak dan terlihat ada suara yang bilang bahwa tanpa kekuatan kau tidak bisa mengubah takdir temanmu itu dan banyak petir yang bergerumuh diluar seperti kilat ungu.

"Riki.." Gumam dacyan yang sekarat.

"Coba saja aku tidak selemah ini.." Gumam riki dengan rasa bersalah lalu ada aura ungu yang memberi riki kekuatan dan bentuk lalu model dar dracyan berubah kemudian riki mata sebelah kanannya menandakan emblem charge baru berupa pedang ungu dan rambutnya berubah menjadi warna ungu.

"Dracyan saatnya aku mulai menghancurkan phoenix itu.." Gumam riki dengan tatapannya yang super dingin tersebut disini dracyan bermodel terbalik dimana warnanya berwarna hitam dan langsung sudah memasuki perfect mode dan sayapnya juga diiringi seperti pedang.

 _Sifat riki yang berubah apakah ini akan menjadi hal yang buruk? Apakah dia akan berhasil mengembalikan dragold yang sebelumnya ke empat naga tersebut hancurkan._

 **Chapter selanjutnya: Dragolds Revival..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Dragolds Revival.**

"Apa kekuatan itu.." Gumam kamon yang melihat riki yang sekarang berbeda dapat dilihat angin yang mengelilinginya.

"Kekuatan yang hebat.." Pikir riki dan terasa banyak kekuatan yang mengaliri tubuhnya.

"Jadi ini ya kekuatan yang dimiliki drex… dia itu lebih pinntar memanipulasi orang daripadaku.." Gumam dracyan dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"Jadi apa kau ingin berlanjut oh wahai grand b-master." Riki kini tersenyum sinis sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Dengan poin yang seperti itu.." Gumam novu melihat wajah riki yang percaya diri pasti ada sesuatu dibalik itu.

"Hmm apapun itu.. aku akan mengembalikanmu riki!" Sahut kamon.

"riki yang kau kenal sudah menghilang.." Gumam riki dengan dingin lalu dengan satu shot 2 blok langsung dihantamnya lalu riki hanya berhenti menyerang dan poin menjadi 4 sama.

"Apa?" Gumam kamon yang terus menshooting blok ke 5 tapi riki menahannya hanya dengan satu shot dan dia malah mengambil blok kelima.

"Tanpa menggunakan skill atau form dia dapat menahan serangan kita.." Gumam garuburn.

"Sekarang aku akan memperlihatkan terror dari Nega Dracyan.." Gumam riki dengan tawa jahatnya..

Pertandingan berlanjut disini kamon tidak bisa mencetak angka tapi riki mulai mendapat angka dan memperlebar kejauhan.. menjadi 6-4.

"Mengembalikanku.. jangan bercanda.." Gumam riki dengan dingin.

"Kalian yang tidak tahu perasaan riki enyahlah.." Gumam dracyan dengan tegas.

"hmm.. kekuatan riki mulai meningkat drastis apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Gumam sky dengan bingung.

"Wahai.. raja yang berkekuatan emas.. aku panggil kekuatanmu yang kuasa dan bangunlah dari tidurmu.." Gumam riki sambil menyahut ke udara dimana terlihat bola b-daman emas besar muncul dan keluar energi besar yang angsung menuju riki.

"Personality Direct Change! Dragold!" Sahut riki lalu b-damannya berubah menjadi dragold dan matanya berganti menjadi emas.

"Dra- Gold…" Gumam dravise dan rudy yang kaget melihat kejadian itu bahkan basara dan samuru juga kelihatan kaget.

"aku kira kita sudah menghancurkannya.." Gumam Samuru ke dravise.

"Tidak.. kalian tidak bisa menghancurkannya.." Disini sky menghela nafas.

'Apa maksudmu?" Gumam basara.

"Dragold akan muncul jika yang menghancurkannya kembali memakainya.." Gumam sky dengan senyuman.

"Dan yang memakai itu adalah.." Gumam novu.

"Riki-san.." Gumam rudy.

"Sekarang dragold strike mode.." Dengan cepat dia langsung menyerang dengan cepat dia langsung menyerang 4 blok sekaligus.

"Dragold Power mode!" Sahut riki setengah badannya dikendalikan oleh dragold. Disini kamon menahan dengan power shot juga.

"Dragold rush mode!" Sahut riki dengan dingin.

"Sebelum aku menyerang kenapa kau mengembalikanku kesini riki ryugasaki.." Gumam dragold dengan dingin.

"Karna.. Aku ingin kau kembali menjadi partner rudy.. tapi mungkin ini saatnya aku bisa mengembalikkan baik hatimu yang sudah mengembalikkan proto zero.. Aku tidak ingin dia menangis lagi.. Biarkan aku yang menanggung semua.." Gumam riki sambil tatapannya menjadi serius dan energinya diserap oleh dragold.

"Riki!" Sahut rudy.

"Tidak apa-apa.. yang segini tidak ada apa-apanya.." Gumam riki dengan serius lalu langsung menembak dengan kuat dimana poin ke tujuh disambat riki.

"kamon.." Sahut garuburn

'Ah!" Sahut kamon.

"Master Overdrive!" Sahut kamon dimana dia menggunakan jurus andalannya dan dia langsung menghambat 3 poin dan hanya tinggal satu poin lagi yang member jarak dari dirinya dengan riki.

Riki disini terlihat dia tersenyum dengan sinis.

"Apa kau bisa mengalahkan raja dari semua naga.. Kamon Day.." Gumam riki yang suaranya bergabung dengan dragold.

"Mereka perfect sync.." Gumam sy sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Ryugasaki lakukan yang kau mau.." Gumam dragold.

"Tundukah pada Raja! King's Hammer!" Sahut riki yang menggunakan jurus andalan dragold kali ini dengan fitur seperti dravise yaitu rapid shot yang langsung mengenai 2 bar dari blok hijau seluruh papan break bomber.

"Apa tadi… jadi ini kekuatan raja naga.." Gumam kamon dengan kaget.

"Tapi untuk menggunakan jurus itu.. riki harus mengeluarkan banyak energy.." Gumam sky.

"Selanjutnya.." Gumam riki.

'Ah.. aku bersemangat.. lalu aku akan kembali ke rudy!" Sahut dragold.

"Dragold.. Dia benar-benar.. ingin bersamaku.." Gumam rudy sampai-sampai dia terharu.

"Walaupun riki seperti itu tapi tujuannya tidak salah.." Gumam asuka.

"Dravise apa menurutmu?" Gumam samuru.

"Menurutku.. itu adalah tujuan mulia.. Tapi cara yang ditempuh riki juga salah.." Gumam Dravise.

"Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu cara membangkitkan dragold.." Gumam novu.

"Dari tablet yang kalian temukan di satellite city.." Gumam sky.

"Apa dari tablet itu.." Gumam dragzel yang keluar dari poket sky.

"Eh! B-daman naga.." Gumam rudy.

"Jangan terkejut begitu.." Gumam dragzel dengan santai.

"Dragzel-sama.." Gumam drasaros.

"Dravise yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka kagett bagaimana bisa b-daman itu hidup.

"Dravise kau kenapa?" Gumam samuru.

"Raja terakhir tiba.. warnanya perak.. Raja setelah dragold yang memiliki wewnang hampir sama yaitu.. Platina Dragzel..' Gumam dravise.

"Maaf.. maaf.. aku disini hanya porter yang akan bilang kepada kalian tentang tablet di satellite city.." Gumamnya dan bergaya seperti reporter.

"Oke tablet satellite city mengandung banyak sejarahku.. dan juga dragold disana kalian akan tahu bahwa dragold tidak akan bisa mati tapi setelah dia mengabulkan satu permintaan dia akan tertidur.." Gumam dragzel bisa dibilang naga terakhir ini suka berganti-ganti sifat.

"sayang sekali dalam state ini bahkan b-daman dari daerah barat,utara,selatan bahkangrand b-master tidak bisa mengalahkannya.." Gumam dragzel lagi.

"Hah kenapa itu.." Gumam asuka.

"Karna.. kekuatannya sudah bertambah dengan dracyan.." Gumam dragzel.

"heh emangnya bisa gitu ya.." gumam rudy.

"tentu saja bisa kalian saja yang terlalu ketinggalan untuk pemain b-daman kalian masih amatir.." Gumam dragzel.

"he.. maksudmu?" Gumam rudy.

"karna yang menciptakan b-daman adalah aku.. walaupun aku membuat b-legends bisa muncul di seluruh dunia.." Gumam dragzel.

"He.. aku tidak pernah tahu.. kau selalu membawa misteri.." Gumam sky.

"Bukannya itu kesukaan dracyan ya.." Gumam dragzel disini terlihat riki menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Dia…" Gumam sky.

"Itu tandanya dia tahu situasi ini sangat salah tapi dia tetap berpegang pada visinya.." Gumam dragzel.

"Saa~ kita lanjutkan!" sahut dragold yang menyatukan semua versinya.

"Dragold Overlord Mode!" Sahut riki lalu badannya terasa sedikit kesakitan.

"Overlord mode.." Gumam garuburn..

"Heee.. he.." Riki terlihat sedikit kecapean menggunakan 3 mode sekaligus tapi karna hanya modal perasaannya saja dia dapat bertahan.

"Ayo serangan terakhir riki." Gumam dragold.

'Sword descenrt!" Guamam riki tiba-tiba bagian depan dragold muncul bola emas yang berbentuk seperti mata riki.

"Final Phase!" Sahut dragold yang membentuk pose seperti rising dracyan menggunakan rising overdrive.

"Overlord Ultimatum!" Sahut riki yang berpose menahan serangan lalu dia merasa tubuhnya menjadi berad dan langsung menyerang ke 4 bar sekaligus dan muncul form baru dragold dimana dia membawa machine gun MK II dan menembak 4 bar sekaligus.

"Miracle Master Overdrive!" Sahut garuburn.

"ayo garuburn!" Sahut kamon menahan serangan dragold tapi terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar dan disitu terlihat poin 10-6 dan dragold memisah dari riki dan kamon terbentur ke tepi stadium.

"Kemenanganku adalah mutlak.." Gumam riki dan disini terlihat dragold kembali ke rudy.

"Rudy aku kembali.." Gumam dragold dia menjadi mode normalnya kembali.

"Dragold.. selamat kembali.." Rudy sedikit tersenyum.

"Gah.." Kamon terlihat kesakitan.

"Mungkin kali ini saja.." Gumam riki yang mengulurkan tangan ke kamon lalu langsung menjauh dari kamon.

Saatnya ceremony dari south area b-master.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sekuat itu.." Gumam kamon.

"Terserah…." Gumam riki.

"Jadi sebagai b-master daerah selatan kau ingin mendeklarasikan apa?" Gumam sky dengan senyuman sedikit.

"Aku.. Deklarasi pertama dan terakhir.. aku akan memberikan daerah selatan kepada samuru shirogane.." Gumam riki dengan dingin.

"He.. jadi kau ingin member daerahmu ya.." Gumam basara.

"Karna aku sudah berjanji kepadanya.." Gumam riki lalu sifatnya berubah dan menjadi dingin lagi.

"Hmm sepertinya kita sudah telat.." Gumam sky.

"Kalian ini.." Gumam riki.

"Ayo semuanya.. dia akan ribut nanti!" Gumam novu dengan senyumannya itu.

"Kalau begitu riki sampai berjumpa di turnamen itu pun kalau kau berhasil.." Gumam riki dengan tatapannya yang dingin lalupergi duluan.

"Tunggu aku.." Gumam sky dan rudy lalu novu yang terakhir berjalan dan disini mereka terlihat sedang menuju ke tempat lain.

"Jadi bagaimana .." Gumam basara.

"basara mungkin aku lenceng.. tapi apa kau ingin menjadi partnerku.." Gumam samuru.

"Satu tim kah.." Gumam basara dengan dingin.

"Itu artinya dia ingin bersama kalian.." Gumam drasaros.

"Wah.. wah kalian sudah memilih tim saja.." Gumam bakuga.

"Hmm.." Gumam kamon yang masih memegang garuburn.

"Dia kuat sekali.. " Gumam garuburn.

"Ya.." Gumam kamon.

"Oh iya.." Gumam jack dengan senyumannya.

"Hah.. ada apa denganmu?" Gumam scar red.

"Kalau kalian ingin menjadi kuat.. aku akan memberi beberapa dari kalian pelatihan.." Gumam jack.

"Sha~ sha~ orang yang kalah dari kamon ingin member pelatihan.." Gumam simon.

"Bzz bzz yang kalah dari kamon.." Gumam misuru..

Jack langsung menjitak mereka berdua.

"He.. buat apa itu.." Gumam simon.

"Karna sebenarnya levelku berbeda dari kamon.." Gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan power shot yang besar sampai retak.

"Sangat berbeda.." Gumam jack dengan tatapan tajam.

Disaat itu kami tahu sisi asli dari jack.

Latihan.. Eh?! Latihan macam apa ini.. kau menyiksa kami..

 **Chapter selanjutnya: Special Training..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Special Training and The reveal of secret eye..**

Keesokan harinya mereka berada di bandara tidak jauh dari kota mereka.

"Sugee.." Gumam kamon.

"Kalian jarang ke kota lain dan kenapa aku juga dibawa-bawa?!" Gumam basara sambil marah-marah.

"Hmm.." Gumam Bakuga yang datang dengan jenta.

"Apa semua disini?" Gumam samuru.

"Semua tiket ada disini saying sekali aku tidak bisa membawa 2 orang teman kalian yang lain.." Gumam jack sambil mengasih mereka tiket pesawat. Disini dia menggunakan seragam santai yaitu jaket merah dan jeans hitam. Samuru mengenakan pakaian biasanya yang ia pakai. Dimana basara dia mengenakan jaket hitam biasanya dia menggunakan bentuk seperi jas lalu yang lain.. kalau bakuga mengenakan setelan suit kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan setelan kerjamu.." Gumam kamon dengan kaget.

"Um.. aku sebenarnya habis dari tempat perusahaan ayahku jadi ya beginilah aku sebagai CEO." Gumam bakuga dengan santai.

Terdengar suara seperti penerbangan ke Malaysia.

"Ayo kita pergi.." Gumam jack dengan serius lalu yang lain mengikuti disini di saat pesawat terbang..

"Aku kembali lebih kuat lagi.." Gumam samuru sambil melihat denah crestland di dalam pesawat.

Kira-kira 2 Jam kemudian di Malaysia.

"Woah keren.." Gumam jenta melihat berbagai macam hal di Malaysia seperti tarian dan banyak hal di tengah jalan.

"Disini banyak sekali tradisi mereka.." Gumam samuru dia sering pergi kemana-mana dengan ayahnya tapi tidak seperti ini. Dimana dia pergi sendiri.

"Tentu.. DI Malaysia banyak sekali tradisi mereka.. tapi rumor banyak dari mereka mengambil dan menarik budaya dari tempat lain.." Gumam jack.

"Mengambil tradisi maksudmu?" Gumam samuru. Sebelum dilanjutkan mereka sekarang menaiki bis dimana mereka dijemput langsung oleh WBMA bagian sana dari bandara.

"Kau akan tahu" Gumamnya ternyata ada tv di Malaysia yang memberitakan bahwa the batik culture from Indonesia was originally from Indonesia.

"He.. mereka.." Gumam Basara.

"Tapi.. Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan orang Malaysia.. tapi itulah sisi buruk mereka." Gumam jack dan tidak dirasa mereka sudah sampai di Markas Utama WBMA.

"Kita sampai.." Gumam jack.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu…" Gumam orang tidak dikenal dia bersama ketiga orang lain sedang berbicara dengan manager tim region Malaysia. Orang pertama dia berambut pirang abu-abu. Dan tingginya tidak terlalu tinggi lalu orang kedua dia memakai kacamata dan sepertinya orang yang memegang kendali tim itu lalu yang terakhir laki-laki berambut putih yang mengenakan t-shirt biru dan celana jeans.. Dimana dua orang selanjutnya memakai jaket merah. Disini orang yang berbicara ke manager adalah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut abu-abu panjang.

Disini samuru dan kawan-kawan bertatapan dengan mereka lalu mereka keluar dari markas.

"Siapa mereka.." Gumam jenta.

'Ah maaf.. mereka perwakilan tim Indonesia.." Gumam manager WBMA dia perempuan seumuran juga dengan jack dia pun perempuan berambut pink pendek.

"Ada apa lagi tim Indonesia kesini arumi?" Gumam Jack.

"Mereka hanya berkunjung.." Gumam arumi dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu mari aku perkenalkan.. dia adalah Arumi Kanzaki.. Manager kami.." Gumam jack.

"Jack.. jangan terlalu formal begitu.. namaku arumi mohon kerja samanya.." Gumam arumi dengan senyumanya.

"Arumi.. Jack.. ini akan menarik.." Gumam Samuru dengan senyuman dan dia berpikir hal ini di dalam pikirannya.

Mereka diperlihatkan seluruh bagian markas dan langsung ke tempat pelatihan. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mereka tidak melihat apa-apa selain ruangan kosong dengan mesin di depannya.

"Disini kami menggunakan simulasi.. dimana kalian tidak punya di crestland bukan begitu?" Gumam Arumi dimana dia menghidupkan mesin dan tempat berganti menjadi padang rumput.

"Woah keren.." Gumam jenta.

"Kalau begitu.. mari kita mulai.." Gumam Arumi dimana tempat berubah menjadi sebuah arena dimana di depan mereka ada simulasi sky,jack dan riki.

"kau mempunyai data riki?" Gumam samuru dengan kaget.

"Ya tapi hanya data lama di saat dia melawan kamon waktu kalian mengadakan grand prix.." Gumam Arumi dengan santai/

"Sekarang.. Basara kau akan bertarung dengan riki di power push.." Gumam arumi tidak sengaja ternyata dia menyetting dengan settingan yang tinggi tanpa disadari.

"Lalu.. Samuru kau akan melawan Jack di stadium break bomber.." Tempat riki berganti dimana dia berada di stadium break bomber.

"lalu.. jenta.." Gumam Arumi..

"Ya?" Gumam jenta.

"kau akan melawan sky.. dimana bakuga dan kamon kalian ikut aku dulu. Aku ingin memperlihatkan kalian sesuatu.." Gumam arumi mengeluarkan settingan meteor bomber.

"Bye kalian semua.. Gumam bakuga yang keluar ruangan

"Padahal aku ingin ikut.." Gumam kamon

"Biarkanlah kamon nanti kita akan dapat giliran kita.." Gumam garuburn dengan santai dan disini sebelum mereka keluar terlihat basara dan masuru yang sudah letih..

"Arumi.. kau lupa sesuatu ya.." Gumam jack.

" Um.. jack bisa kau kurangi level kesulitannya.." Arumi langsung menarik tangan kamon dan bakuga lalu langsung kabur.

"Hmm.. Arumi!" jack melihat mesin ternyata dengan sett yang paling tinggi..

Diluar arumi menutup telinganya karna kalau jack sudah marah dia bagaikan monster.

"Kenapa kita kabur?" Gumam bakuga.

"Um… kalian tidak perlu tahu sekarang ikuti aku.." Gumam arumi

Di balik tempat latihansamuru sepertinya tidak mengalami kesulitan walaupun dia kalah dia tidak terlihat terlalu capek dimana basara dan jenta..

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Gumam jack.

"Um.. kenapa musuhnya susah sekali.." Gumam jenta.

"Bahkan bagiku.." Gumam Basara.

"Kalian ini terlalu mudah menyerah.." Gumam masuru mengulang latihannya.

Jack bisa merasakan hal aneh dari samuru.

"Dia… Baiklah akan kuturunkan settingan musuh buat kalian.. kecuali samuru.." Gumam jack.

"Aku ingin istirahat dulu.." Gumam jenta yang duduk di dinding.

"Aku juga.." Gumam Basara.

"Kalian baru 15 menit saja sudah menyerah.. haaaa!" Sahut samuru dengan serius.. Disini dravise melihat tekad samuru.

"Aku.. akan mengembalikan riki seperti semula lihatlah.." Gummam samuru masih melanjutkan latihan.

"Saatnya special efek.." Gumam jack mengenakan efek dimana setiap kali blok masuk salah satu tempat akan menghilang lalu blok tersebut menjadi agak sulit untuk dimajukan.

"Samuru lebih berusaha daripada biasanya.." Gumam basara..

"Haaa!" Sahut samuru yang berhasil merebut satu poin tapi akhirnya kalah dari sky dan terlempar ke pelindung arena.

"Belum lagi.." Gumam samuru dengan serius an kembali berdiri disini basara dan jenta menjadi bersemangat dan melanjutkan latihan.

Di tempat lain arumi,kamon dan bakuga berada di ruangan bawah tanah disini terdapat berbagai macam tulisan di dinding.

"Tulisan ini.." Gumam bakuga.

"hampir sama seperti sama seperti yang sering kalian lihat?" Gumam arumi ke bakuga dan kamon.

"Tulisan ini… ayahku sepertinya pernah bercerita waktu aku kecil.. Ketujuh mata akan bangkit.. Satu didapatkan dari kegelapan keputusasaan.. satu didapat dari berusaha dan percaya diri.. satu didapat dari kecerdasan dan ketangkasan satu didapat dari kekuatan raja. Satu didapat dari awal karna dia perawalan dari segalanya." Gumam bakuga.

"hmm perawalan?" Gumam kamon dengan bingung.

"Bisa dikatakan dia yang memulai pembuatan mata ini dan dia tahu kelemahan setiap mata.. Makanya dia disebut the first eye.." Gumam arumi.

"Dua lagi… didapatkan dari hati yang tulus dan.." Gumam kamon.

"Satu part itu kami tidak bisa menafsirkannya." Gumam arumi sambil menghela nafas.

"Satu lagi didapatkan dari pengorbanan diri apa maksudnya?" Gumam kamon

"Nah itu yang kumaksud.. pengorbanan seperti apa.." Gumam arumi sambil menghela nafas.

"Jadi kenapa kami dibawa kesini?" Gumam bakuga dengan serius.

"Karna ini menyangkut tentang teman kalian ryugasaki.." Gumam arumi.

"Riki?" Tanya kamon.

"Dia mendapatkan matanya dari keputusasaan kan?" Gumam arumi.

"Ya ada apa memangnya?" Gumam kamon.

"Ada yang mengincar kekuatan matanya di dalam turnamen nanti.. ini hanya sedikit permintaan dariku dan kalian tolong rahasiakan ini dari yang lain.." Gumam arumi.

"Permintaan?" Gumam kamon.

"Ah.. mengumpulkan ketujuh mata kalau bisa jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan orang lain.." Gumam arumi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya.." Gumam bakuga merasakan hal aneh dari arumi.

"Aku adalah.. Wyvern dan pemilik salah satu mata tsb.." Arumi mengeluarkan b-damannya dan ternyata dia berbicara melalui tubuh arumi..

"Aaaa…." Gumam bakuga dan kamon sambil kaget.

 _ **Panggung baru telah dimulai.. Dimana tim yang terbaik akan masuk ke final b-daman team turnamen lalu banyak tim baru yang bermunculan.**_

 _ **Chapter selanjutnya: B-daman team tournament dimulai!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A new team appeared, the birth of Saber = Jack knife**

Beberapa hari setelah latihan kami susah payah berlatih akhirnya usaha kami latihan pun membuahkan hasil dimana basara dapat mengganti fase penembakan dengan cepat dan jenta tidak bergantung pada rapid shot lagi lalu aku sendiri samuru shirogane.. aku tidak memiliki kemajuan pesat tapi aku sudah bisa menggunakan power shot dan sedikit precision shot walapupun b-damanku dravise yang butuh banyak penyesuaian dan latihan hari ini pun berakhir.

"Ah.. selesai.." Gumam samuru.

"Samuru tumben kau berkeringat.." Gumam jenta dengan senyumannya. Disini kami semua sangat senang tapi bakuga dan kamon sepertinya berlatihan di tempat lain. Alasan mereka adalah tidak mau menggangu kami yang berlatih dengan giat.

Di ruangan lain kamon dan bakuga mereka berlatih sekuat tenaga dan musuh untuk kamon itu adalah riki dan bakuga adalah rudy.

"Haa.." Sahut bakuga yang mengalahkan rudy dengan susah payah karna beberapa hari sebelumnya ernyata mereka memiliki data dragold walaupun sedikit.

"Haaa!" Sahut kamon yang mengalahkan riki tapi raut mukanya sangat tegang.

"Pressure dari kekalahan itu sangat besar ya bagi kamon.." Gumam bakuga yang berbicara kepada b-damannya raydra.

"Mungkin saja.." Gumam raydra.

"Kamon.. tenang—" Gumam bakuga.

"Aku akan.. melakukan apapun untuk menang.." Gumam kamon.

"Kamon.. kau.." Gumam bakuga

Di tempat lain di negara yang berbeda disini terlihat sky dan teamnya sedang melawan musuh di semi final dan disini terlihat riki yang paling mendominasi.

"Pemenangnya.. Riki ryugasaki dan mereka akan masuk ke final..

"Riki nice job.." Gumam Novu dengan senyumannya.

"Terserah kalian.." Gumam riki dengan dingin

"Wah riki-san keren!" Sahut rudy

"Tapi kau tahu lawan kita di final kan?" Gumam sky dengan santai.

"Ha'i.. Siapapun musuhnya aku dan dracyan akan mengalahkannya.. Dengan kekuatan ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku.." Gumam riki sambil tersenyum

"Hmm.. habis ini kalian akan latihan lagi.." Gumam seorang perempuan yang sekarang menjadi manager mereka.

"Baiklah.. baiklah pelatih.." Gumam riki dengan bosan dan dia adalah yang pergi duluan.

"Kau tidak harus terlalu berat kepada samuru kau tahu.." Gumam sky dengan tatapan bosan

"Itu untuk kebaikannya.. dia selalu meremehkan musuhnya.." Gumam perempuan tsb sambil dia menahan kesal.

Balik di crestland terlihat orang-orang pada bersiap untuk pertempuran b-daman selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan di crestland.

Di rumah samuru dia dan ayahnya sedang makan bersama.

"Hmm samuru apa kau bisa melakukannya." Gumam ayahnya sambil memakan makananan pagi mereka.

"Tentu saja bisa…" Gumam samuru.

"Selama aku di Malaysia aku belajar banyak hal yaitu jangan meremehkan musuhmu walaupun latihan itu susah tapi itu bisa membuat kami maju.." Gumam Samuru lagi dalam pikirannya mengingat apa yang dilatihnya oleh arumi.

Di tempat mereka biasa biasa berkumpul yaitu toko pak saiga.

"Yo minna.." Gumam jenta yang datang dengan santai mereka melihat ada 3 orang misterius masuk ke dalam toko pak saiga.

"Pak saiga.. aku ingin mengambil b-damanku.." Gumam seorang laki-laki dia berambut biru dengan kemeja coklat dan t-shirt kuning lalu dia memakai jeans hitam.

"Oh b-damanmu ya.. Bapak agak susah membuat partnya karna hampir tidak ada tapi ini dia.." Gumam saiga memperlihatkan b-daman naga hijau dengan armor abua-abu dimana corenya sudah di upgrade dan dia memiliki seperti pedang yang menyatu di kepalanya.

"Knife.. aku khawatir kau tidak bisa diperbaiki.." Gumam anak tsb lalu memeluk-meluk b-damannya.

"Yo.. Yo.. kau tidak harus begitu Ryu.." Gumam seorang laki-laki dia berambut kuning dan dia memakai topi terbalik sepertiorang hip hop dan dia memakai jaket biru lalu t-shirt hitam di dalamnya dia juga memakai jeans hitam.

"Ah kalian ini.." Gumam seorang laki-laki dia memakai kemeja putih dan sepertinya dia suka dengan yang namanya hal tentang ninja walaupun dia berkacamata dan rambutnya diikat seperti samurai zaman dahulu.

"Ah maaf.. Shin.." Gumam Ryu dengan santai.

"Ryu.. kau terlalu erat.." Gumam knife b-damannya tersebut,

"Maafkan aku.." Gumam ryu dengan nada bersalah.

"setidaknya kau sudah tahu apa yang kau buat salah disini.." Gumam Shin dengan serius.

"Maaf..maaf.." Gumam ryu.

"Um.. kalian siapa ya.." Gumam samuru dia kali ini terlalu berani bertanya.

"Oh aku sampai tidak nyadar ada orang disini.." Gumam ryu dengan santai.

"Kalau kalian mau tahu kami adalah Team Knights.. Namaku Fang Linger.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut sambil sedikit menghentakkan kakinya lalu break dance.

"Namaku shin yagami.." Gumam shin dengan dingin.

"Dan Namaku Totsuka Ryuenji.." Gumam Ryu dengan semangat.

"Knife tunggu dulu kau jack knife itu.." Gumam dravise kepada knife.

"Jadi kau tahu namaku ya.. Baguslah tidak lama bertemu dravise.." Gumam Knife kepada dravise dengan nada dingin.

"Eh?! Jadi kalian tahu satu sama lain?" Gumam ryu.

"Sebelum dunia kami hancur dravise ini adalah adikku.." Gumam knife dengan bosan.

"Kau… bohong kan.." Gumam ryu.

"apa yang mereka bicarakan disana.." Gumam jenta ke bakuga.

"Entahlah.." Gumam bakuga.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita uji coba disini.." gumam ryu.

"Baiklah ayo kita adakan pertandingan disini.." Gumam samuru.

"Pertandingan sebelum pertandingan kah.. kalian hebat juga.." Gumam basara yang bersender di dinding.

"Basara sejak kapan.." Gumam jenta dengan kaget.

"Oh itu adalah masalah muda kami sudah sejak tadi pagi-pagi sudah disini.." Gumam basara.

"A aa…selesai juga mengatur gudang.." Gumam kamon dengan santai

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian.." Gumam saiga dengan santai.

"Jangan pikirkan.." Gumam kamon dan basara.

"Hmm. Dia kah jack knife.. Kakak sekaligus mentor dravise.." Gumam drasaros dengan bosan.

Pertandingan hari itu adalah model baru yaitu pertandingan langsung dimana di tempat itu ada pemaju seperti power push tapi mereka lebih berat dari model lama dan untuk menang mereka harus memajukannya ke tempat musuh.

"Pertandingan hari ini adalah One Death kahh.." Gumam Fang dengan bosan.

"Padahal baru saja keluar tapi ternyata kita langsung bisa merasakannya disini.." Gumam shin

"B-shot ready!" Sahut kamon.

"League!" Sahut fang

"league?" Gumam jenta..

"Haaa!" Samuru dan ryu saling menembak serangan mereka masing-masing.

"Let's go equip valiant arms!" Gumam ryu lalu mengeluarkan satu b-daman lagi dan bergabung dengan knife dimana di depannya terdapat seperti pedang.

"Special shot!" Sahut knife

"Valiant Wing!" Gumam ryu dimana dia melompat dan langsung membalikkan badannya lalu shooting dengan lompatan terbalik dan keluar b-dragon knife.

"Emblem Charge!" Sahut samuru.

"Tornado Revolution attack!" Sahut dravise disini serangan mereka saling beradu satu sama lain dan terjadi keadaan seri.

"Hufft.. hufft.." Disini samuru terlihat sedikit kewalahan dia tidak tahu musuhnya sekuat ini.

"Tidak buruk juga dravise tapi.." Gumam knife dengan dingin.

"Target Lock On!" Sahut ryu.

"Judgment Punisher!" Sahutnya lagi dan keluar pedang besar setelah dia menyerang dengan serangan special shotnya dan memasukkan bola marbel berwarna abu-abu khusus.

"Uwaahhhh!" Samuru melihat ryu menang atasnya lalu target terbelah dua.

"Apa.. itu.." Gumam samuru dengan kaget.

""Abbilityku disebut cross nize dimana menggabungkan b-daman robot dengan diriku.." Gumam knife.

"Pantas saja kau dianggap legenda" Gumam dravise.

"Yup aku adalah salah satu b-legends.." Gumam knife.

"Nama aslinya Saber Star Jack knife.." Gumam ryu.

"Hey kita harus pergi sekarang.." Fang bilang kepada ryu

"Ya kan kita janji hanya sebentar.." Gumam ryu dan mereka pamit lalu pergi.

"Team knight.. Dan totsuka ryuenji.. ini akan menarik.." Gumam Samuru sambil tersenyum tipis.

 _Akhirnya b-daman team turnamen dan lawan pertama adalah team dreadnought team macam apa mereka._

 ** _Next time: B-daman tournament starts, First enemy Team dreadnought_**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: B-daman tournament starts, First enemy Team dreadnought

"Saatnya pembukaan turnamen team b-daman pertama di crestland!" Sahut announcer dengan meriah.

"Pertama-tama kata-kata pembukaan dari pembuat b-daman dan chairman kita bapak takakura.." Gumam aona dia selaku pembuka acara menghela nafas.

"Terima kasih.. sekarang yang kita tahu dalam beberapa bulan seelanjutnya aka nada pemilihan dalam Juara asia tapi kami belum tahu tim mana yang akan sampai di final untuk memperebutkan tim utama dari crestland sendiri karna baru kali ini kita mengikuti event seperti ini.." Gumam takakura.

Banyak team yang tersenyum dengan sinis disini Kamon,Samuru dan Basara akan menjadi satu tim dimana Jenta,Bakuga dan satu orang lain menjadi satu tim. Disini Misuru,simon dnan Yuki menjadi tim baru lalu ada team knights yang datang juga.

"Membosankan.. kan kita sudah.." Gumam Fang..

"Shhh fang diam.." Gumam Ryu dengan serius.

"Tugas kita cuman mengamati kah.." Gumam Shin dengan santai.

"Haha begitu saja takut.." Gumam B-daman fang dengan b-damannya Demon Wrath = Astorius. Dia memiliki tubuh berwarna merah pucat dengan tanduk seperti demondia memakai cover kuning seperti pelindung atau jaket.

"Tidak aku tidak takut yo.. Hanya saja.." Gumam fang.

"Hmph.. sepertinya orang disini biasa saja.." Gumam seorang laki-laki dia berambut putih dia memakai baju robe hitam dengan sesuatu yang melayang seperti bola mata berbentuk prisma.

"Hmm ya apalagi kita juga sudah masuk di sana.. tapi kita coba saja disini.." Gumam seorang perempuan dia memakai robe biru dan rambutnya putih panjang.

"Hoi.." Gumam Ryu dengan santai .

"Eh?! Totsuka Ryuenji apa yang kau lakukan disini.." Gumam laki-laki ber robe hitam tersebut kepada ryu.

"Tidak ada.. hanya ingin mengamati tim lain kalau kau?" Gumam ryu ke laki-laki tersebut ternyata mereka tidak memerhatikan pidato yang lama oleh takakura.

"Aku hm.. aku hanya menjalankan tugasku saja.. setelah kau mengalahkanku.. Aku hanya ingin mencari musuh yang kuat.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut.

"Heh.. itu sepertimu Siege.." Gumam ryu dengan santai.

'Hmm sepertinya tim New Twilight tidak ikut kesini sayang sekali.." Gumam Siege dengan santai.

"Sekarang dengan total 12 tim.." Gumam takakura.

"Hmm sekarang musuh apa yang akan kami hadapi.." Gumam samuru melihat pertandingan tiap blok sekarang dibagi menjadi 4 blok.

"Team di blok 1 adalah…." Gumam Takakura.

"Team Dreadnought,Team Inferno storm dan Team Black mist!" Sahut announcer.

Dilihat disini mereka adalah tim misterius kecuali Team inferno storm yaitu buatan kamon,samuru dan basara.

"Di tim blok kedua!"

"Team Jack Knight! Team Ocean! Dan yang terakhir Team Wind Seeker!"

"Yang benar saja.." Gumam simon.

"Team Ocean.. Pasti dia.." Gumam Fang.

"Selanjutnya tim blok 3.. Team Demon! Team Dragons and Team Nature!" Disini tim nature terdiri dari asuka,teman lama basara dan Ryudo. Di team dragons mereka memakai topeng biru dan satu lagi topeng merah.

"Dan Blok 4! Team Topaz! Team Aerial dan Team White light!" Sahut announcer.

"Hmph.. terserahh.." Gumam Bakuga.

"INi akan menyenangkan nee nii-san.." Gumam seorang perempuan dia membawa b-daman seperti kelinci putih lalu yang satu lagi seorang laki-laki membawa b-daman seperti Ular Putih atau yang kau sebut hebi dalam bahasa jepang.

"Sekarang kita sudah tahu urutannya mari kita mulai!" Sahut Announcer dan dia mengocok tim di setiap blok yang akan melawan satu sama lain.

"Match pertama Team Inferno versus Tim dreadnought! Blok 2 Team Ocean vs Team Wind seeker! Lalu blok 3 Team Dragons versus Team Nature! Dan di blok 4 Team White light vs Team Topaz! Dan sisanya yang tidak masuk namanya kalian akan melawan mereka di final tiap blok.." Gumam announcer lagi setelah menyahuti nama team mereka.

"Tch padahal aku ingin bertanding saat ini.." Gumam siege.

"Sudahlah siege dengan ini kita akan menemukan kelemahan team mereka.." Gumam perempuan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hmph kau benar juga amethyst.." Gumam Siege dengan senyuman sinis.

"Hehe ayo kita perlihatkan kekuatan kita.." Gumam leader dari team dreadnought.

"Sudah waktunya KIri.." Gumam b-daman seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru pendek tsb.

"Ah. Joker.." Gumam perempuan tersebut.

"hmm keputusan kita untuk meninggalkan final kepada mereka lumayan juga.." Gumam laki-laki bertopeng merah tsb.

"Biar mereka bersenang-senang tentunya.. Dan kita disini juga bersenang-senang" Gumam laki-laki bertopeng putih tsb.

"Hmm.. kau ini memang membuat mereka bekerja keras.." Gumam laki-laki bertopeng merah tersebut.

"Haha.. Tapi kurasa mereka bisa menghandalkan hal ini sendiri.." Gumamnya dengan santai.

"Aku akan maju duluan.." Gumam seorang laki-laki tersebut dengan membuka jubahnya ternyata dia memakai jaket hijau dan topi hitamnya lalu di putaran pertama ini samuru yang langsung maju.

"Kalau begitu semuanya doakan aku ya." Gumam samuru.

"Ah.. hati-hati." Gumam kamon..

"Dan yang penting jangan sampai kalah dengannya." Gumam basara dengan dingin.

"Ah.. serahkan itu padaku.." Gumam samuru.

"Tidak lama bertemu samuru.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut.

"Tidak lama juga reiji.." gumam samuru dengan dingin. Dan terlihat pertandingan di setiap blok sama sama menggunakan break bomber yang bergerak sesuai dengan arahan break bromber yaitu kiri ke kanan.

Di blok team ocean Miserea seorang perempuan berambut pendek dalam segi bentuk dia sama seperti kiri tapi dia lebih tinggi dan lebih tua 1 tahun dari kiri.. Dia dengan mudah mengalahkan simon dengan b-damannya Wave = Maelstrom. Dimana terdapat equip langsung yang berupa seperti cannon.

Di blok dragons Team nature melawan team dragon's dimana pria betopeng putih dengan mudah mengalahkan asuka dengan b-daman misteriusnya.

Di tempat team inferno vs team dreadnought

Disini terlihat samuru mengimbangi reiji.

"Haa!" sahut reiji yang menggunakan b-damannya dan kali ini reiji tampak tenang dengan venom cobranya.

"Samuru ayo kita perlihatkan hasil latihan kita.." Gumam Dravise dengan serius.

"Ayo!" Gumam Samuru melakukan power shot untung menghentikan serangan rapid shot reiji.

"Apa kau bisa power shot.. Kau selalu mengejutkanku samuru.." Gumam reiji dengan santai.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dalam pertandingan ini kau mengerti!" Sahut samuru dan sepertinya dia sedang sangat bersemangat.

"Panas.. aku merasakannya.." Gumam dravise lalu bentuknya berubah menjadi merah dan terdapat stabilizer yang menyatu dengannya seperti dragren.

"Dravise kau.. berubah.." Gumam samuru.

"Sepertinya begitu.. Kau bisa memanggilku Inferno Dravise.." Gumam Dravise sekarang dia dengan nada yang lebih bersemangat.

"Hey lihat b-daman itu." Gumam knife dengan santai.

"B-damannya berubah ya.." Gumam shin.

"Hmm.. Pertandingan pertama yang keren! Coba saja aku bisa berada disana!" Sahut Ryu dengan senang.

"Ayo Dravise!" Sahut samuru dia lebih bersemangat seperti sifat dinginnya itu mulai meleleh dengan kehangatan hatinya. Dipapan terlihat mereka berada di 2-1 dengan lead dari samuru.

"Tidak akan semudah itu Venom Strike!" Sahut reiji dengan serius

"Emblem Charge! Inferno Lock on!" Sahut samuru.

"Blazing Fire Blast!" Saut dravise.

"Fire all of it away dravise!" Sahut Samuru dan melakukan rapid shoot yang dialiri oleh api dan keluar bentuk b-spirit dari dravise yang baru.

Pertandingan pertama dimenangkan oleh samuru dengan skor 3-1.

Di tempat white light vs Team Topaz terlihat mereka sudah menyudahi pertandingan pertama dengan mudah dilakukan oleh jenta yang menang dengan skor 3-2.

"Kau selanjutnya bakuga.." Gumam Jenta.

"ah.." Bakuga melanjutkan dengan naik panggung.

Di blok team inferno disini terlihat mereka sedang menyemangati basara untuk maju.

"Giliranmu basara.." Gumam samuru.

"Ah.. sekarang aku pergi.." Gumam basara lalu menuju panggung.

"Sekarang kau akan melawanku ya.." Gumam seorang laki-laki dengan b-daman anehnya yang berbentuk seperti demon beast

"Dia.." Gumam Fang yang duduk di kursi penonton.

"Siapa dia?!" Tanya shin ke fang.

'Dia Kan Break itu lho tim yang masuk ke final 2 tahun yang lalu.. B-damannya Rage Beelze.." Gumam fang.

"Dan sekarang dia lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya.. apalagi dia juga di equip dengan emblem charge system.." Gumam Asmodius.

"Tch.." Gumam Ryu.

"Namaku adalah break.. dan kau akan melawanku di pertandingan selanjutnya.." Gumam Break dengan santai.

"Jadi kau yang memasukkan break ya.." Gumam reiji.

"Ah ini semua untuk kemenangan kita.. kalau dia menang berarrti pertandingan ketiga adalah aku melawan kamon.." Gumam laki-laki yang berjubah di samping reiji.

Di blok kedua team ocean yaitu joker sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat dia ketahui lebih lagi.

"Tidak lama bertemu.. Joker.." Kali ini di team asuka dia membawa seorang perempuan ber b-daman angel.

"Tch.. kenapa aku harus melawanmu!" Sahut joker dengan serius.

Di blok team dragons vs team nature

Disini ada muka lain yang masuk ke dalam pertandingan mereka dimana laki-laki ini berambut violet dan memegang b-daman misteius..

Di team terakhir yaitu bakuga melawan orang yang memakai b-daman hebi.

 _Pertandingan semakin memanas dimana setiap tim mengeluarkan yang mereka punya._

 _Pertandingan sepertinya semakin memanas._

 _ **Chapter selanjutnya: Penyelesaian pertandingan ronde pertama!**_

See you on the Next Stage!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: First round finisher

Sebelumnya di kelompok blok pertama inferno berhasil mengambil 1 poin dimana di blok kedua Team dragons berhasil mengambil 1 poin dan di Tim blok ketiga team ocean mengambil 1 poin dan akhirnya tim topaz mengambil 1 poin.

"Ahaha~ kau mengalahkan temanku bagus sekali.." Gumam laki-laki yang memegang b-daman hebi itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya.." Gumam bakuga dengan serius.

"Aku.. namaku adalah Arata Seiji.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut dengan santai.

"Tch si licik itu.." Gumam Fang dengan kesal.

"Hmm dia sudah tidak begitu lagi.." Gumam Ryu dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Gumam Shin dengan serius.

"Hanya perasaanku saja mungkin.." Gumam ryu dengan santai.

Di blok pertama basara mengalami kesulitan melawan musuhnya tentu saja tema untuk babak pertama adalah break bomber.

"haha! Apa itu yang kau bisa!" Sahut break dengan b-damannya rage = Beelze Blast.

"Tch.. anak itu membuatku muak.." Gumam basara dengan kesal sepertinya pertandingan baru berlangsung tapi break sudah unggul dengan 2 angka.

"Oh ayolah berikan yang kau punya.." Gumam break sambil dia bermain dengan shotnya.

Di blok lain terlihat Joker dengan b-damannya dengan santai melawan orang yang dia lawan tsb.

"haha! Apa kau tahu kau itu buruk sekali Rangetsu.." Gumam Joker dengan tatapan yang sinis.

"Tch.. Kau lihat saja..Light Paradox." Gumamnya dan dia menyamakan skor 1 sama.

"Tch.. tidak buruk juga.." Gumam Joker dengan senyumanya.

Di tempat team dragons mereka menyelesaikan yang paling pertama dimana pria bertopeng putih menyelesaikan pertandingannya dengan mudah dan skor yang sama dengan pria bertopeng merah tadi.

"Hufft kemampuan mereka tidak bertambah.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut.

"Tch.. aku kalah lagi.." Gumam yuki dengan kesal.

"Haaaa!" Sahut basara dia sepertinya sudah pasrah walaupun dia mengambil 1 poin pertama tapi..

"Emblem Charge!" Sahut break.

"Hell Break Shot!" Sahut beelze yaitu b-damannya dan menutupi pertandingan.

"Dia.. mengalahkanku dengan telak…" Gumam Basara.

"Ayo Maelstrom!" Sahut joker dia sepertinya sudah mulai serius dan mengejar pin kedua.

"Akhirnya kau serius.." B-daman perempuan itu berbentuk lebih seperti manusia tapi dengan setengah sayap malaikat yang berwarna putih.

"Haaa!" Sahut perempuan tsb dan menghalangi serangan joker.

"Tch.." Gumam Joker dan dia mulai menganalisis ruang bidang tempat pertarungannya.

"Joker di bagian kanan.." Gumam Maelstrom dimana b-damannya sama yang digunakan oleh miserea.

"Blue Wave!" Sahut joker dan akhirnya dia tidak mempedulikan upaya perempuan tsb.

"Ayo kita ambil poin kedua.." Gumam perempuan tersebut dan berhasil mengambil poin kedua.

"Tidak semudah itu Kari.." Gumam Joker dia pun akhirnya menembus poin kedua dimana penjagaan di tempat lainnya tidak disadari oleh perempuan tsb.

"Jadi itu yang kau incar kah?" Gumam perempuan tsb dengan kaget.

Dalam tatapan yang sangat tenang mereka melanjutkan pertandingan merebutkan poin ketiga.

Di tempat pertandingan team topaz terlihat bakuga sangat kesusahan karena b-daman milik seiji itu membatasi pergerakannya dimana dia melakukan 5 shot sekaligus.

"Bakuga ingat latihan kita dengan kamon.." Gumam b-damannya.

"Oh iya.." Gumam Bakuga lalu menghentikan serangannya.

"Hmm kenapa dia menghentikan serangannya?" Gumam Fang.

"Dia sudah tahu.." Gumam shin.

"Bahwa dia harus tenang.." Gumam Ryu dengan serius melihat seluruh pertandingan.

"Hmmm.." Gumam joker dengan tatapannya yang dingin.

"Saatnya White Light Arrow!" sahut kari melakukan special movenya dimana terlihat angle berbentuk perempuan melayangkan panahnya kea rah blok merah.

"Blue Wave Strom!" Sahut joker dan mereka beradu special shot tapi tetap saja joker yang menang.

"Pemenangnya Joker!" Sahut Announcer.

"Whew itu susah sekali haha.." Senyumnya.

"haaaa!" Sahut bakuga dan mereka maksudnya seiji dan dirinya sudah sama 2 poin.

"Ayo tinggal sedikit lagi bakuga.." Gumam raydra yaitu b-damannya.

"Now! Venom White shot!" Sahut seiji lalu dia sepertinya mengeluarkan special shotnya.

"Emblem Charge! Shatter the entire galaxy.." Gumam bakuga sambil mengingat latihannya dengan kamon.

" _Bakuga aku ada saran.. kalau musuhmu kuat tersenyumlah.. Kalau kau dalam sebuah masalah pasti akan ada caranya.." Gumam kamon._

Di tempat pertarungan bakuga mulai tersenyum.

"Tatapan itu.." Gumam seiji dengan kaget.

"Aku tidak akan kalah.." Aura putih menyelimuti bakuga lalu dia melakukan move seperti dragren yaitu menembak pola b-daman ke samping lalu stream cahaya memutar bagaikan tidak terbatas.

'Miracle Tiger Shot!" Sahut raydra lalu dia menjadi perfect mode.

'Let's make a miracle Perfect Raydra!" Sahut bakuga dan dia mengalahkan shot dari seiji mengambil poin terakhir.

"Pemenangnya! Bakuga Shira!" Sahut announcer.

"Nice fight.." Gumam seiji sambil tersenyum.

"Kau menahan seranganmu tadi ya.." Gumam bakuga dengan dingin.

"Sebenarnya aku baru pulih dari rumah sakit.." Gumam seiji sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu.. jadi kau kalah dengan seperti itu.." Gumam bakuga.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. Tapi lain kali kita bertemu aku tidak akan kalah.." Senyum seiji dan dia meninggalkan arena bersama timnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa onii-san.." Gumam perempuan yang berada di sampingnya.

'Sekarang kita tahu mush kita.. selanjutnya aku tidak akan kalah.." Seiji pergi dengan hormat.

"Dia… benar-benar tidak melakukan trik kotor.." Gumam fang dengan kaget.

'Sudah kubilang kan.." Gumam ryu dengan santai.

"Selanjutnya tinggal di blok pertama.." Gumam Shin.

"Kamon apa kau siap?" gumam samuru ke kamon.

"Ah.. aku sudah siap dan garuburn juga.." Gumam kamon dengan serius.

"Ayo kita lakukan yang kita bisa.." Disini terlihat samuru memerhatikan kamon dengan lebih jeli.

"Ada apa samuru?" Gumam dravise.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." Gumam samuru lalu dia melihat pertandingan.

"Pertandingan terakhir blok pertama pertandingan pertama akan segera dimulai apa semua peserta siap?" Gumam announcer.

"Hey.." Gumam laki-laki yang naik ke atas panggung tersebut dia seperti sangat santai dan bentuk b-damannya sangat aneh seperti demon dengan setengah sayap malaikat hitam.

"Perfect Mode!" Sahut garuburn dan kamon.

"Realize.. Lucifer.." Gumam laki-lak tersebut dengan dingin.

'Lawannya salah satu demon lord lagi.." Gumam asmodius.

"B-damanku disini adalah Pride = Angelic Lucifer.. Dia memiliki setengah stabilizer dan setengah power shot. Dimana corenya sudah diperbarui dengan core yang terbarru.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut.

"Tch.." Gumam kamon.

"Namaku Adalah Rei.. Aragami.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Rei.. dia itu dari.." Gumam ryu dengan serius.

"B-shots Ready aim!" Sahut announcer

"League!" Sahut para penonton.

"Apa mereka sudah tahu.." Gumam Fang.

"Untuk pertandingan kali ini memang begitu.. mungkin penduduk crestland mulai tahu sejak pertandingan one on one tournament kemarin.." Gumam Shin dengan dingin.

"Oh pertandingan sky itu ya.." Gumam fang.

"Benar.." Gumam ryu dengan senyumannya.

"Haaa!" Sahut kamon dan mereka mulai menyerang dengan dengan sekuat tenaga.. Di poin pertama Rei mengalami advantage disini dan dia menggunakan power shotnya dengan mudah mengambil poin pertama.

'Power mode." Gumam Perfect Drive Garuburn…

"Lalu kita lanjutkan dengan rapid mode.." Gumam kamon dan mereka mulai memiliki advantage dan menskor 1 poin.

"Ini aneh.. move kamon terlalu lambat.." Gumam basara.

"Hmm ini aneh.. kenapa dia melaju selambat itu.." Gumam amethyst yang berada di tempat duduk.

"Mungkin musuhnya adalah power dan precision.." Gumam siege.

"Jadi maksudmu dia melambatkan movenya supaya bisa lebih leluasa.." Gumam amethyst.

"Tapi cara itu tidak akan bekerja dengan rei karna setahuku ini adalah mode pertama.." Gumam siege.

"Ayo garuburn.." Gumamnya ingin mengambil poin pertama.

"Kau menarik.. Kamon Day! Kau melambatkan strategimu tapi itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku!" Sahut rei dengan tegas.

"Break Apart.." Gumam Lucifer mulai berbicara dan model pada tubuhnya berganti seperti saat di tag tournament dulu.. Bedanya disini tubuhnya mengikuti core b-daman yang baru.

"Fall down Mode!" Sahut rei dengan tatapan yang seakan dia mulai bersenang-senang.

"Sekarang akan kuperlihatkan.." Gumam Lucifer.

"Kekuatan kami! Demonic Charge!" Sahut rei dengan serius.

"Pride Descendants.." Gumam Lucifer..

"Tear the heavens and hell and creat a new era! Pride Lucifer!" Gumamnya lalu bola b-damannya membentuk energy hitam dan putih dan langsung memasukkan energi hitam dan putih dia seperti ingin menyudahinya..

"Tch.. apa yang harus kulakukan.." Gumam kamon melihat blok ketiga ingin keluar dimana Serangan Lucifer terlalu kuat tapi dia ingat kata bakuga..

" _Kamon.. coba kau lebih tenang dan pikirkan strategi.. lihat contohnya.. samuru… dia lebih giat darimu.. tidak.. bukan hanya dia tapi yang lain juga..lihatlah kedepan.. tenang dan ppikirkan cara untuk menang jangan berpikiran untuk menang tapi hargai perasaan teman-temanmu.." Gumam Bakuga sesekali pun dia juga memberi nasehat yang bagus._

"Begitu ya.. Aku mengerti.." Gumam kamon dengan tatapan yang santai.

"Perfect Mode!" Sahut perfect drive garuburn.

"Emblem Charge!" Sahut kamon.

"Maximum overdrive!" Sahut garuburn.

'Let's go perfect drive garuburn!" Sahut kamon dan serangan mereka beradu disini terliht kamon berhasil mengambil poin kedua.

"Ti.. dak.. mungkin.." Gumam rei.

"Let's go Spike Phoenix!" Sahut kamon lalu perfect drive garuburn menjadi spike phoenix.

"Phoenix overdrive!" Sahut spike phoenix.

"Light the blaze spike phoenix!" Sahut kamon dengan senyumannya dan tersisa tinggal satu blok merah lagi.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Demonic Charge! Pride Descendnt!" Sahut rei dengan panik.

"Hufft.." Gumam kamon dan dia sangat tenang lalu matanya memunculkan seperti pedang yang dicampur dengan phoenix.

"Soul CrossNize!" Sahut Perfect drive garuburn bergabung dengan phoenix.

"Complete! Lord Garuburn!" Sahut kamon tanpa dia sadari.

Disini garuburn berbentuk putih tapi tetap memiliki trademark dengan berbagai macam modenya.

"Grand Overdrive!" Sahut garuburn dimana shotnya tergabung dari cahaya dan api lalu b-animalnya seperti gabungan dari 2 phoenix dengan armor putih.

"Wahhhhhh!" Sahut rei dimana dia terhantam dan b-damannya melayang ke udara. Disini terlihat kamon kembali ke bentuk semula dan tidak mengingat apa-apa beserta garuburn juga.

"Um.. apa yang.." Gumam kamon.

"Itu kan… sama seperti…" Gumam samuru dengan kaget.

"Tch.. dia bisa cross nize juga.." Gumam shin.

"Tapi dia melakukan itu tanpa sadar.. soul crossnize kekuatan yang mengerikan.." Gumam jacknife dengan dingin.

"Jadi tinggal 8 tim yang tersisa apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.." Gumam announcer.

"Hmm. Kita akan melawan selanjutnya kita harus bersiap.." Gumam siege.

"Baiklah tuanku.." Gumam amethyst.

Di dalam ruang istirahat tim.

"Apa kekuatan tadi.." Gumam kamon sambil terbingung-bingung.

"Ya ini aneh.. tapi sekarang kekuatan itu sudah menghilang" Gumam garuburn

"Pertandingan selanjutnya aku akan menjadi starter" Gumam Basara.

"Baiklah.. aku akan duduk sebagai cadangan.." Gumam samuru.

"Eh?! Samuru kenapa.." Gumam dravise.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang percaya diri.." Gumam samuru dengan sedikit kurang percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu baiklah.." Gumam kamon dengan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih kalian berdua.." Gumam samuru dengan senyumannya.

 _Selanjutya perempat final dimulai dimana samurukurang percaya diri dan dia takut akan kalah terhadap pertandingannya_

 ** _Chapter selanjutnya: Quarter Finals! Samuru's Fear_**

See You on the Next Stage!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Quarter Finals Begin! The First Match Fury!

"Samuru kenapa kau tidak ingin bertarung.." Gumam dravise dia dan dirinya berada di tempat tim.

"Itu karena.. aku takut usaha yang kubuat tidak akan cukup.." Gumam samuru

"Percayalah.. tapi aku pikir kau akan maju hari ini.." Gumam dravise ke samuru lalu terlihat tim black mist muncul dan mereka berbentuk 3 orang lain yang satu agak pendek dimana samping kanan agak tinggi dan sambaing kirinya seperti seorang perempuan.

"Aku pertama.." Gumam perempuan tersebut membuka jubahnya dan ternyata perempuan berambut pink..

"Aaaa.." Gumam kamon dia sepertinya kaget dan terpesona.

Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah meteor bomber dimana mereka harus memasukkan disk metal ke dalam gawang mereka.

"Burn in the blaze of flame Realize! Strike Phoenix!" Sahut perempuan tersebut mengeluarkan b-damannya yang berbentuk spike phoenix tapi berwarna merah pekat.

"ayo pefect drive garuburn.." sahutnya dengan rasa senang.

"Perempuan itu.." Gumam Fang dia di tempat istirahat dimana yang bermain adalah shin dan ryu.

"Tidak lama kita bertarung seperti ini.." Gumam shin dengan senyumannya dan dia terlihat serius.

"Benar juga.." Gumam joker sambil tertawa.

"Ayo kita hadapi dengan penuh keseangan.." Gumam rryu dengan santai.

"Ah.." Gumam Miserea dengan senyumannya.

Di tempat team topaz terdapat lelaki ber scarf putih dengan rambut kuning yang menghampiri dimana pertandingan pertama adalah bakuga melawan anak itu.

"Huff.." Gumam anak tsb dan dia terlihat seperti kedinginan.

"Jadi ini kah team Aerial itu.." Gumam bakuga.

"Apa kau… kuat.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut lalu semua team sudah bersiap dalam posisi mereka dimana di team 3 Team Demon melawan team Dragons.

"Heh.. tidak menyangka kau akan memakai kostum bodoh itu.." Gumam siege dengan tatapan dingin.

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu.." Gumam laki-laki bertopeng putih tsb.

"Aku tahu itu kau sky.." Gumam siege sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Eh.. kau bisa melihatku ya.." Gumam laki-laki bertopeng tersebut dan melepaskan topengnya.

"Apa ini?! Ternyata perwakilan dari team dragons adalah sky selama ini.." Gumam announcer dengan kaget.

Ada laki-laki berjubah hitam duduk di kursi paling atas dan dia dapat melihat semua pertandingan dengan seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan inaba dimana dia mengubah sedikit rambutnya menjadi ada pony tail di belakang.

"Apa kau dapat melihat semua ini.." Gumam perempuan tsb sambil menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja dan kemana dia.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut dengan bosan

"Oh rudy.. dia sedang membeli makanan.." Gumam perempuan tersebut.

"Begitukah.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut dengan dingin.

"Kau ingin melihat samuru lawan ya?" Gumam perempuan tsb.

"Ah.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut lalu melihat samuru yang berada di tempat istirahat(teamnya).

"Ayo kita mulai b-shots ready aim!" Sahut announcer.

"League!" Sahut semua penonton dan pemain.

"With swift and aussault Nano Tsukikage.." Gumam Shin dia memulai dengan style ninjanya.

"Hmm ayo kita mulai.. Keluarlah dari persembunyianmu my avatar of ice! Icy Joker!" Sahut joker dengan santai dengan b-daman aslinya dimana sepertinya b-damannya itu suka tertawa terlalu banyak.

"Let's get to work! Let's do our job Strive! Jacknife!" Sahut ryu dengan serius.

"Ayo Maelstrom!" Sahut miserea.

"Let's go!" Sahut sky mengeluarkan proto blizzardnya.

"With darkness embrace.." Gumamnya mengeluarkan b-damannya dia bisa dibilang dalam bentuk b-animalnya adalah naga berkepala tiga.

"B-daman itu.." Gumam sky.

"Ah.. Tripe Disaster." Gumam siege dengan senyumannya yang sinis itu.

"He.. sky sekarang mendapat banyak masalah.." Gumam pria bertopeng merah tsb dengan bosan.

Di team topaz ternyata laki-laki tersebutlah pemain yang pertama.

"Eh?" Gumam bakuga.

"Meet my b-daman Freeze Kakusei.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut menunjukkan b-daman naga esnya.

"Naga…. Tch.." Gumam bakuga.

"Hmm.. sudah kuduga.. b-daman naga bukan hanya di crestland." Gumam laki-laki yang berada di kursi penonton tsb.

"Ada beberapa naga di dunia ini tapi mereka tidak terkenal.." Laki-laki tersebut langsung berlanjut dengan menatap dingin arena.

"Itu berasal dari satu stone yang kita dapat dari Singapore ya?" Gumam perempuan tsb.

"Ah.. tapi yang terkenal hanyalah 7 yang bisa mencapai puncak tapi… masih banyak kandidat yang bisa mengalahkan mereka.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut.

"Begitukah.." Gumam perempuan tersebut.

"Tapi aku merasakan hal yang aneh.. kenapa yang bukan naga juga bisa melakukan itu.." Gumamnya melihat kamon dengan serius.

"Pasti katamu ini misteri.." Gumam perempuan tsb dengan senyuman.

"Benar juga.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

"Maaf aku lama.." Gumam rudy sambil membawa makanan dia juga menggunakan jubah hitamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Gumam laki-laki tersebut dengan santai tapi dia menunjukkan muka dua yang mengatakan jika kau terlambat lagi aku akan membunuh.

"Mengerikan.." Gumam rudy dengan sweatdrop dan ternyata selagi mereka mengobrol pertandingan di blok team aerial dan team topaz berakhir dengan cepat.

"Freeze.." Guma anak tersebut yang mengeluarkan b-daman esnya lalu bakuga kalah telak 3-0 walaupun dia sudah mengeluarkan emblem chargenya.

'Tidak.. mungkin.." Gumam bakuga kali ini dia merasa pasrah.

"Kau tidak sepadan denganku.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut dan dia pergi ke tempat teamnya.

"Bagaimana… ini terjadi.." Gumam bakuga…

"Bakuga.." Gumam jenta dengan prihatin.

"Haa!" Sahut kamon dan perempuan tersebut mereka sepertinya bersenang-senang dimana poin mereka sudah 2 sama dan disitu terlihat kamon sangat bersenang-senang.

"Ayo.. aku sangat senang itu membuatku bersemangat!" Gumam kamon dan kali ini terjadi lagi matanya mengeluarkan efek yang sama seperti lawannya sebelumnya.

"Drive garuburn changed! Spike Phoenix!" Sahutnya lagi.

"Spike Overdrive!" Sahut spike phoenix.

"Let's go spike phoenix!" Sahut kamon.

"Tidaka semudah itu! Charge Complete!" Sahut perempuan tersebut.

"Strike Overdrive!" Sahut strike phoenix.

"Let's go and burn everything! Strike phoenix!" Sahut perempuan tersebut menghalangi serangan kamon dengan serius dimana serangan mereka saling beradu dan menjadi serangan yang seri.

"Belum… belum selesai! Soul Crossnize!" Garuburn bergabung dengan spike phoenix dan membentuk b-daman baru..

Laki-laki yang berada di kursi penonton tersebut melihat kea rah b-daman kamon dengan berkata sesuatu.

"Ada apa ini.." kamon merasakan hawa yang tidak enak.

"Kamon ayo kita lakukan.." Gumam Garuburn.

"AH! Grand Overdrive!" Sahut kamon dan mereka melakukan jurus utamanya dimana garuburn b-damannya dialiri dengan armor putih.

"Phoenix.." Gumam perempuan tsb dengan serius dan menahan dengan special shotnya tapi gagal dan kamon mendapatkan kemenangan pertama.

"Hmph.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut dengan tatapan santai sepertinya pertandingan disini lebih menarik daipada di tempatnya.

"Ninja scroll Star Crusher!" Sahut shin dimana dia ingin mengakhirinya dengan trap jurus andalan dari b-damannya tsukikage.

"Icy Freeze!" Sahut joker dengan santai dimana icy dimana pertandingan mereka terjadi stalemate.

"JackNife!" Sahut ryu dengan serius dimana dia menggunakan rapid strike tapi miiserea sudah siap dengan serangan yang seperti itu..

"Haaa!" Sahut sky dimana dia sudah menggunakan sleiph.

"Kau… tidak akan bisa menghabiskan apiku yang membara ini!" Sahut siege dimana tipe b-damannya adalah black dragon.

"Tch.." Gumam sky.

"Saatnya untuk mengakhiri ini!" Sahut siege dia mulai membentuk seperti symphony dan b-damannya mulai merealisasikan serangannya.

"Reverse Charge.." Gumamnya dengan dingin .

"Triple Phantom Revenger !" Sahut b-damannya

"Disappear! Haha! To the abyss of darkness!" Sahut siege dimana apinya memasukkan plate disk terakhir dan disini sky hanya tersenyum.

"Haha aku membuatmu mengeluarkan serangan andalanmu.." Gumam sky sambil sedikit tersenyum sinis.

"Kau mengalah dengan sengaja.." Gumam siege dengan kaget.

"Hmph.. bisa kau catat itu.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut sambil mengingat pattern serangan siege.

"Baiklah.." Gumam perempuan tersebut.

"Tch.." Gumam siege.

"Hmm tidak buruk juga mereka menggunakan master dengan cara tersebut apalagi kita tidak tahu siapa yang kita lawan…" Gumam amethyst dengan dingin

"Dia kuat.." Gumam laki-laki berscarf putih dengan dingin di blok sebelah.

"Kau juga belum menunjukkan semua yang kau punya.. Sky.." Gumam siege.

"I'm saving it for later cau.." Gumam sky langsung melompat dari pagar pertandingan ke kursi penonton ke tempat laki-laki misterius itu berada.

"Jadi itu team new twilight.." Gumam siege dalam hati lalu tersenyum.

"Kamon nice fight.." Gumam basara dengan senyuman.

Yang melakukan 2 fight sekaligus adalah blok team knights.

"Let's go! Mode Change! Thunder Jack Knife!" Sahut ryu dan warna dari jack knife tersebut berganti menjadi biru dengan attribut baru yaitu rapid shot.

"Haaa! Thunder Charge Terminate!" Sahut Thunder Jack knife dengan serius dimana b-damannya mengeluarkan pedang sebagai tanduknay dan langsung mengalahkan special shotnya miserea dan dia menang.

"Giliranku!" Gumam Shin dengan serius.

"Art Duplicate!" Gumam Tsukikage dimana dia menjadi dua b-daman yang berbentuk sama.

"Tidak mungkin… kau tidak boleh menggunakan dua b-daman.." Gumam joker.

"Siapa bilang.. aku melihat roma day melakukan dengan dua b-daman.." Gumam Shin sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Tch! Ice Spike!" Sahut joker dengan serius dia ingin menyudahi pertandingan.

"waktumu hanya sampai disini.. Sword Style! Kagenomai!" Gumam shin lalu tsukikage menyerang dengan tenaga terakhirnya dengan serangan tidak beraturannya membuat mereka menjadi tim pertama yang masuk ke semifinal.

"Heh.. jurus yang tidak buruk.." Gumam joker dengan senyumannya.

"Aku mempelajarinya dari jin.." Gumam shin dengan santai.

"Oh dia ada disini kok.." Gumam joker.

"Eh bagaimana kau tahu?!" Gumam shin dengan kaget.

"Itu.." Gumam joker menunjukkan pertandingan di blok pertama.

"Namaku adalah magatsu jin.." Gumam laki-laki berambut ungu tersebut dia memakai scarf agak coklat dan menatap basara dengan sedikit main-main.

"Kali ini aku akan menang.." Gumam basara dengan serius.

DI team Topaz mereka melawan musuh baru kali ini laki-laki berambut putih panjang yang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan anak yang tadi.

"Itu siapa.." Gumam jenta.

"Namaku adalah Trace Bright dan tadi itu adalah kapten kami.. Sena Aragami.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut yang berbentuk seperti b-daman proto version lalu berubah menjadi knight dengan pedang kecil dibelakang badannya.

"Meet Excalibur Arthuria.." Gumam Trace dengan santai.

"Excalibur Arturia.." Gumam Jenta…

"Pertarungan semakin memanas! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kita tidak akan tahu!" sahut announcer

 _B-daman yang datang dengan pedang putih.. Dan pertandingan teman-temannya membuat naga putih ini bangkit._

 _ **Chapter selanjutnya: Samuru's Awakening.**_

 **See you at the next stage!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Samuru's Awakening

Pertandingan di blok pertama mulai berlangsung disini magatsu jin dengan b-damannya yamigitsune dia berbentuk fox dengan topeng seperti seseorang yang melakukan ritual lalu discover dengan armor ungu.

"Apa kau siap kurochi.." Gumam jin dengan senyuman.

"Tch… kau lagi.." Gumam basara dan mereka memulai pertandingan.

Di team topaz terlihat mereka sudah memulai pertandingan dan terlihat ada orang yang menenangkan bakuga disitu dia laki-laki berambut kuning.

"Tenang saja.. bakuga… aku tahu.. kau susah untuk melawannya karna kau tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatanmu kan.. apa karna kau gugup.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut memancing emosi bakuga.

"Gugup… mungkin… " Gumam bakuga.

"Aku optimis jenta akan menang.." laki-laki tersebut menyemangati jenta.

"Heh.. aku tidak bisa membuat mereka mengkhawatirkanku.." Disini jenta kehilangan 1 poin karna b-daman musuhnya yang kuat.

"Boss.. apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Gumam tankshell.

"Ayo kita hancurkan mereka sekarang.." Gumam jenta dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Spirit Strike!" Sahut jin ketika dia mengambil serangan pertama.

"Sekarang Emblem Charge! Twin Dasaros!" Basara melakukan apa yang kamon lakukan yaitu mengambil poin pertama disaat plate disk kedua keluar..

"Basara.. dia berjuang keras.." Gumam samuru dan berdiri dimana kamon hanya tersenyum melihat samuru dimana dia terlihat semangat.

"Dravise kalau basara kalah aku akan maju.." Disekelilingnya terdapat aura putih yang hangat.

"Samuru.. aku senang" Gumam dravise melihat mata samuru dia terlihat dirinya yang dulu sebelum berlatih dengan ayahnya yang strict tersebut.

"Aku merasakan satu lagi pengguna di blok pertama.." Gumam rudy.

"Hmm pasti dia.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut dengan santai.

"Apa kau yakin.." Gumam perempuan tersebut.

"Tidak salah lagi.. samuru yang asli sudah terbangun.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut dia sepertinya tersenyum sinis.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu.." Gumam rudy ke laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku…. Hmm… aku tidak tahu…" Gumam laki-laki tersebut sepertinya agak bingung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Apa maksudu kau tidak tahu!" Sahut rudy dengan marah-marah.

"Sudahlah rudy.." Gumam sky yang duduk di samping mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau.." Gumam rudy dengan kaget.

"Sejak tadi.." Gumam sky dengan santai.

"Dia melompat dari pagar.." Gumam perempuan tersebut dengan sedikit dingin

"Eh?!" Gumam rudy dengan kaget.

"Bisakah kalian tidak ribut aku ingin menikmati match ini.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut dengan santai.

"Ah.. aku tahu.." Gumam sky dengan santai.

"Kau menarik banyak perhatian kau tahu!" Gumam rudy dan sky marah-marah mereka sepertinya berkelahi dan pindah kursi takutnya orang itu marah.

"Mereka itu.. bertengkar saja.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut sambil facepalm.

"seperti kau dulu.." Gumam perempuan tsb.

"Benar ya.. tapi.. sekarang berbeda.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut dengan dingin lalu melihat pertandingan berlanjut.

"Ha! Kau pikir itu serangan!" Gumam jin dengan santai disini team knights melihat dari tempat istirahat.

"Tch.." Gumam Ryu.

"Ada apa ryu?" Gumam fang.

"Jin itu.. dia suka bermain-main dengan musuhnya.." Gumam ryu dengan serius.

"Haa! Curve shot!" Sahut basara lalu melakukan rapid shot dimana dia mengambil poin pertama.

"Heheheh kau memang hebat tapi.." Gumam jin dengan bosan.

"Spirit strike!" Sahut yamigitsune yaitu b-damannya dimana setiap shot yang dia gunakan bisa menghilang dengan sesukanya.

"That's one poin.." Gumam jin dengan senyumannya itu.

"Haaaa!" Sahut basara dia mulai frustasi dengan serangannya sementara itu di blok siege amethyst bersiap melawan orang kedua.

"Sekarang.. aku adalah musuhmu.." Gumam laki-laki bertopeng merah tersebut dan membuka topengnya.

"Novu…" Gumam kamon dengan kaget.

"Saa~ it's show time!" Sahut novu disini gayanya berbeda dari sebelumnya.

'Tidak ada yang harus kita tutupi kan novu.." Gumam dragren.

"Benar juga.." Gumam novu dengan senyumannya itu.

"Hmm ayo dimulai saja.." Gumam amethyst dengan dingin.

"Go! Perfect Dragren!" Sahut novu dan mereka memulai pertandingan disini b-daman amethyst adalah artemis dimana b-damannya memiliki penutup seperti topeng emas dan bentuknya mengikuti seorang Spartan perempuan dengan baju perang putih gagang di samping kiri untuk fokus precision dan shieldnya untuk memfokuskan rapid shot.

Disini pertandingan terjadi sangat cepat dimana mereka satu sama lain langsung mengeluarkan banyak shot tapi poin pertama pun belum ada yang masuk.

"Aku pernah dengar b-daman ini.." Gumam novu.

 _1 hari sebelum pertandingan._

" _B-legends? Yang harus kau waspadai adalah team ini apalagi dia punya arthemis kalau kau menggunakan rapid shot itu tidak akan berguna.." Gumam sky selagi mereka berdiskusi._

" _Kalau orang yang ini?" Gumam Novu._

" _Oh siege.. untuk saat ini mengalahkannya susah.. karna mataku belum bangkit.." Gumam sky dengan serius._

" _Mata? Bukannya kau memakainya saat grand prix" Gumam novu_

"Ya tapi aku belum membuka semuanya.. saat kau melwan dia tolong hati-hati.. dan jangan gegabah.." Mereka memulai membentuk strategi walaupun tingkat keberhasilannya kecil.

Balik ke pertandingan dimana novu menggunakan power shot untuk menandingi serangan amethyst tapi ternyata dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang dia keluarkan mungkin tidak cukup.

 _Balik ke satu hari sebelum pertandingan_

" _Tapi ingat goal kita bukanlah untuk menang tapi untuk mengamati gerak gerik tim musuh kau mengerti.." Gumam sky dengan santai._

" _Baliklah.." Gumam novu dengan serius._

Balik ke pertandingan disini laki-laki tersebut berdiri dia menyautkan sesuatu..

"Hoi.. kau.." Gumam sky sambil ingin menahan teriakan laki-laki tersebut.

"Itu… dia benar.. ayo kita lakukan.." Gumam novu.

"Apa kau yakin?" Gumam Dragren.

"Heh.. aku tidak ingin menang tapi kalau dia ingin aku mengeluarkan segalanya sekaranglah saatnya.." Gumam novu dan dia mencetak poin pertama setelah sebelumnya amethyst mencetak poin kedua.

"With scorching flame! Perfect Dragren!" sahutnya melakukan special shotnya dan dia mengambil poin kedua dan disinilah penentuannya.

"Arthemis! StarGazer Mode!" Sahut amethyst dimana dia mengeluarkan mode terakhir arthemis yang merubah peralatan equipnya menjadi panah.

"Woah… ini akan menjadi menarik.." Gumam perfect dragren

'kita cuman punya satu marbel lagi berarti ini tinggal penentuan.." Gumam novu

"Emblem Charge!" Sahut amethyst dimana dia menggunakan jurus andalan yaitu panahnya berubah menjadi energy cahaya yang sngat kuat lalu novu juga mempersiapkan special movenya dan serangan mereka beradu tapi sayangnya novu kalah setelah gumpalan asap muncul dan memasukkan plate disk tersebut ke tempat arthemis.

"Hmph.. kau cukup baik tapi saying sekali.." Gumam amethyst disini terlihat bahwa team demon masuk ke babak selanjutnya.

"hahaha kau lucu sekali.. padahal tadi aku bisa mengalahkanmu.. dan kau lulus ujian.." Gumam novu sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Hah?! Kau aneh.." Gumam amethyst sambil dia masuk ke tempat istirahat.

"Novu.. kau selalu saja mengesankanku dengan kecerobohanmu itu.." Gumam laki-laki yang duduk di kursi penonton tsb.

"Selanjutnya yang menang adalah aku.." Matanya bereaksi sebentar lalu menghilang dengan senyumannya itu sambil dia ke tempat kursi penonton.

"Kau harus hati-hati novu… dengan matamu itu.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut dengan santai.

"Sepertinya aku hanya kesal saja.." gumam novu yang sekarang sudah tenang.

"Jadi.. selama ini kau bisa mengalahkannya?" Gumam rudy dengan kaget.

"Ya.. tapi mereka tidak perlu tahu kan.." Gumam novu sambil berbisik ke rudy.

"Hmm.." Gumam sky melihat pertandingan team topaz.

"Haa! Dashing Tankshell!" Gumam jenta disini dan ternyata lawannya trace adalah musuh yang sulit untuk dihadapi dan skor mereka adalah satu sama.

"Blitz arm equip.." Gumam dashing tankshell dan dia lanjut menyerang.

"Excalibur sword!" Sahut trace dimana dia menggunakan special movenya yaitu ksatria putih yang melayangkan pedang Excalibur dan mendapatkan satu poin lagi.

"Aku… harus.." Gumam jenta yang sekarang sudah super fokus.

"Boss.." Gumam tankshell.

"Kenapa kau bertarung.." Gumam trace menyahuti jenta.

"Kenapa aku.. sudah pasti.. untuk menang dan untuk membuat bakuga tersenyum!" sahut jenta disini dia mulai serius lagi dan langsung menyerang dengan sekuat tenaga dan mengambil poin kedua.

"Hmm kalau begitu berikan seluruh kekuatanmu.. Excaliur!" sahut trace menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Haaa! Mau sekarang.. ataupun nanti…. The sign of friendship.. change equipment! Tabilizer on! Dash mode!" Disini tankshell memasuki mode baru dimana stabilizernya menjadi berpisah-pisah dan bergabung dengan tubuh tankshell dan menjadi armor di dalam armor.

"Emblem Charge! Shatter the Galaxy and beyond Infinite true Inferno! Dashing tankshell!" Sahut jenta dimana dia mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya dan dia berhasil mengalahkan trace dengan susah payah.

"Heh.. kau tidak buruk.. tapi dengar ini lain kali kau akan kalah Jenta Kokuji!" Sahut trace.

"Hm sepertinya aku sudah cukup bermain denganmu.." Gumam jin dengan senyumannya.

"Final Phase! Demon Parade!" Sahut yamigitsune dimana special movenya mengambil poin terakhir sebelum basara dapat berkutik.

"Wha- serangan macam apa itu.." gumam basara yang tidak dapat berkutik.

"Aku akan maju.." Gumam samuru dengan penuh percaya diri lalu disini terlihat pemain ketiga team topaz dan team aerial muncul.

"The name is Noburu Taiga but you can call my nickname Tiger!" Gumam laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut dia menggunakan baju t-shirt hitam dan dia juga menggunakan topi kuning dengan stripes hitam dan melepasnya lalu melemparkannya ke udara.

Leader dari team black mist muncul dan langsung ke stage dia adalah laki-laki bertopi seperti seorang polisi lalu bajunya seperti seragam sekolah hitam yang serang digunakan di dalam sekolah khusus di jepang.

"Dia kan.." Gumam ryu dengan kaget.

"Ayo kita mulai serius.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut.

"Dia.. sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.." Gumam samuru melihat muka laki-laki itu.." Gumam samuru dengan bingung.

"Sekarang pertandingan ketiga dimulai apa yang akan terjadi.." Gumam announcer..

"Akhirnya.. dia maju juga.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut melihat samuru dengan santai.

Pertandingan terakhir perempatan final semakin memanas siapakah team yang akan masuk ke babak semi final?

 _ **Next Time: Quarter Finals Final match! Shining dravise appear!**_

 _See you on the next stage_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Quarter Finals Final match! Savior dravise V appear!

"Pertandingan dimulai.." Gumam announcer.

"Kenapa dia… bisa disini.." Gumam ryu dengan kaget.

"Itu gao kan yo.." Gumam fang.

"Gao.. kenapa kau bisa disini.." Gumam ryu dalam pikirannya.

"Hmm.. laki-laki itu.." Gumam lai-laki yang berada di kursi penonton tsb melihat raut muka orang yang melawan samuru.

"Saa~ Fight.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut dan mengeluarkan b-daman naganya yang berarmor emas dengan sedikit hitam lalu ada drill di bagian kanannya.

"Haaaa!" Samuru memulai dengan mantap mengambil plate disk pertama tapi orang tersebut langsung dengan cepat menepis serangan samuru.

"Left 60 degree and right 35 degree.. and don't lose buddy.." Gumam b-damannya dengan sedikit semangat dan mengarahkan gerak gerik orang tersebut

"Ah~" Gumam laki-laki ersebeut dia terlihat tenang. Tidak.. sangat tenang.

"Laki-laki itu.." Gumam novu.

"Powernya bertolak belakang dengan rudy.." Gumam perempuan di samping novu tsb.

"Dimana personalitynya berganti dan dia sangat tenang.. bahkan aku tidak bisa setenang itu.." Gumam laki-laki yang berada di samping perempun tsb.

"Ah aku tahu riki.." Gumam perempuan tersebut.

Dengan kekuatan matanya riki yang sekarang memakai jubah dia tidak ingin seorang pun tahu dia ke sini.

"Riki sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini.." Gumam sky melihat riki yang memakai jubah tsb.

"Shotnya tidak beraturan tapi.. kenapa dia bisa membuatku terpojok begini.." Gumam samuru dalam hati dan poin pertama diambil oleh laki-laki tersebut atau yang disebut oleh ryu adalah gao.

"Samuru tenanglah.." Gumam dravise.

"Hufft.." Samuru mulai mengatur cara dia menyerang dan caranya menyerang sekarang memakai metode kamon yaitu rapid shot dan itu adalah specialtynya sendiri.

"Apa.. kau.. kuat.." Gumam gao dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam tersebut.

"Gao.. apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang?" Gumam ryu dia kaget melihat gao.

"Gao sudah menerima darkness force." Gumam siege di kursi penonton karna dia bosan di tempat istirahat.

"Setelah dia kehilangan ikazuchi tu kah…." Gumam amethyst.

"Hehe.. dia dengan pasrahnya meminta darkness force kepadaku tanpa paksaan walaupun awalnya partnernya itu menantangnya." Gumam siege dengan santai.

" _Tolong… jika ada orang tolonglah.." Gumam gao dia berada di tengah crater dimana terjadi pertandingan yang sangat dahsyat disitu dia melawan ikazuchi orang yang ingin dia jadikan teman tapi.. malah dia tidak dapat menyelamatkannya._

" _Nah ambillah ini adalah tanda pertemanan kita.." Gumam siege dia berada di depan gao._

" _Siege kau.. aku tidak butuh.." Gumam gao melempar armor b-daman darkness force tsb._

" _Kalau kau mengambil ini.. aku pastikan bahwa temanmu akan kembali.." Gumam siege dengan nada penghasutnya._

" _Dia.. akan kembali…" Gumam gao dia sepertinya sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi padanya._

" _Gao.. jangan.. itu sama saja tidak ada artinya.." Gumam b-damannya bunker = drake dragon tsb._

" _Tapi.. aku… aku.." Gumam gao._

" _Hanya satu cara apa kau akan mengambil darkness force core itu atau tidak.. itu pilihanmu.." Gumam siege dengan senyuman sinisnya._

" _Aku..aku.." Gumam Gao dia mengingat kembali bahwa kakaknya sudah tidak ada lagi._

" _Pikirlah baik-baik…" Gumam siege dia mulai berjalan pergi._

" _Tunggu! Aku akan melakukannya!" sahut gao sembari dia mengambil darkness core tsb._

" _Bagus… sekarang.. Disaster.." Gumam siege._

" _Yes master?" Gumma b-damannya tsb._

" _Kembalikan ikazuchi ke keadaan sebelum dia seperti ini.." Gumam siege dengan dingin lalu ada cahaya hitam dan ikazuchi balik hidup kembali._

" _Dimana aku…" Gumam ikazuchi dia bertanya-tanya dia adalah laki-laki dengan rambut kuning dan stripe hitam agak panjang dan memakai baju setelah hitam putih._

" _Aku bersyukur kau bisa—" Gumam gao dia ingin menceritakan semua tapi._

" _Kau siapa?" Gumam ikazuchi melirik kearah gao._

" _Kau.. tidak.. mengingat.." Gumam gao lalu dia terdiam._

" _Kau sudah mendapatkan temanmu kembali kan.." Gumam siege._

" _Tapi.. kenapa dia tidak mengingat apa-apa?" Gumamnya ke b-daman siege tsb._

" _Maaf.. tapi hanya ini yang aku bisa lakukan.. fragment memorinya sudah dihabisi oleh b-damannya sendiri.." Gumam disaster ke gao._

" _Begitu ya.. " Gumam gao sambil tersenyum sedih menatap ke langit disini hujan mulai turun._

" _Gao… kalau begitu aku akan bersamamu selalu.." Gumam b-daman gao tersebut dan menyerap sebagian darkness force tsb._

" _Kalau begitu… aku akan membuang segalanya.. termasuk kehadiranku.. kalau aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan satu orang.. bagaimana aku bisa mnyelamatkan yang lain.. mungkin aku sudah tidak cocok lagi untuk menjadi sun fighter.." Gumam gao dan membuang jaketnya lalu dia pergi bersama siege dimana amethyst mengerjakan pemberesan dan menaruh ikazuchi ke tempat semula dia berada dengan teleportasinya._

Balik ke pertandingan mereka. Gao sepertinya sudah mulai serius lalu mengeluarkan suatu armor equip.

"Darkness Force Equip.." Gumam b-daman gao tersebut dimana armornya berganti dan dalam mode ini dia menyebutnya fallen mode.

"Apa?! Darkness Force!" Gumam Ryu dengan kaget dan sejak kapan gao mendapatkan darkness force tersebut.

"Pertandingan sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.." Gumam riki dengan dingin.

"Haaa!" Sahut samuru disini dia berusaha keras dan berhasil menggarap satu poin lalu menuju poin selanjutnya tapi serangan gao sudah mulai tidak bisa diatur bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lihat samuru berusaha keras.." Gumam basara.

"Tapi kondisinya tidak imbang.." Gumam kamon.

"Dia mungkin saja mengalahkannya kalau dia mengaktifkan kekuatan aslinya.." Gumam riki dengan tatapannya yang tajam tersebut.

"Dravise.. kenapa di mukanya dia sangat sedih.." Gumam samuru melihat cara bermain gao disini dia seperti tidak fokus.

"Destroy! Destroy!" Sahut gao dia menyerang tanpa ampun tapi samuru lalu mulai tersenyum.

"Nee~ dravise.. kau ingat kan kenapa aku bermain b-daman?" Gumam samuru.

"Ya.. ayo kita lakukan!" Gumam dravise seolah-olah dia bersemangat dan berubah mode menjadi inferno mode.

"Emblem Charge!" sahut samuru dengan semangat.

"Inferno Strom!" Sahut dravise dan menggunakan special movenya dan gao mulai melihat dirinya dalam samuru.

"Haa!" Sahut samuru dimana serangan mereka berdua mengalahkan serangan kamon hanya dengan sekali serangan.

"Ah~ waktu itu.. kau bilang kau suka b-daman kan.. kau sangat senang sampai ingin dilatih mati-matian oleh ayahmu." Gumam davise dengan senyuman.

"aku tidak tahu kau siapa tapi.. caramu bermain tidak ada menyenangkannya.. Karna b-daman adalah permainan yang paling seru!" Gumam samuru dengan senyumannya tsb

"Dia…. Membuatku muakk!" Gumam gao dengan amarah lalu dia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dimana banyak energi kegelapan langsung dilontarkan dalam sekali serangan dana b-animalnya muncul dimana naga yang mengeluarkan drill yang kuat.

"Kalau kau membuat partnerku marah. Kau akan berurusan kepadaku.." B-damannya tersebut mengatakan dengan amarah.

"wuaahhhh!" Gumam samuruu tapi dia terus menahan serangan gao dengan inferno stromnya tsb.

"Samuru kalau begini tubuhku akan.." Gumam dravise dimana tubuhnya akan retak.

"Dravise.. aku…" Gumamnya dimana terjadi ledakan dan muncul cahhaya yang melindungi samuru disini tatapan mata kanannya sama seperti kamon cuman berwarna putih..

"Akan melindungimu.." Samuru dengan tatapan tajamnya lalu terlihat tubuh dravise yang mulai retak dan hancur berubah menjadi b-daman baru dimana dia memiliki sayap putih dan armor silver dengan tambahan stabilizer putih di bagian sampingnya.

"Bagaimana ini terjadi.." Gumam gao dengan kaget

"Gao-kun.. sepertinya kita pernah bertemu.. dalam musim salju itu.." Gumam samuru dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Musim salju.." Gumam gao mengingat segalanya terlihat di scene ini samuru yang masih kecil itu juga sebelum mereka bermain b-daman selain ayanya samuru tidak tahu akan hal itu disini gao terlihat sendirian karena kakaknya yang terbaring sakit dia hanya main sendiri dan ini juga sebelum dia bertemu noburu.

"Ayo kita main lagi.." Gumam samuru dengan senyumannya tersebut.

"Kau.." Gumam gao dia meneteskan air mata.

"Ayo mode change! Cross equip!" samuru pun mengeluarkan dravise satu lagi dari sakunya dan itu adalah modelnya yang lama.

"Savior Mode!" Sahut davise sekarang dalam mode yang lebih baru lagi.

"Itu bukan cross nize?" Gumam Ryu.

"Tidak itu adalah soul unification.. sekali lagi kau melebihi ekspektasiku samuru.." Gumam riki dan kali ini baru dia tersenyum.

"Now! Double emblem charge!" Gumam samuru dimana dia mengaktifkan matanya satu lagi untuk emblem charge tsb.

"Savior Chrome Tornado!" Dengan sisa marbel yang dia punya samuru pun akhirnya berlawanan dengan special shotnya gao dan akhirnya dia dapat memeangkannya.

"Aaaa- winner samuru shirogane!" Sahut announcer dengan meriah tapi para penontoon tidak tahu berkata apa.

"Gao-kun…" Gumam samuru disini gao pingsan karna kebanyakan memakai darkness force tapi amethyst langsung menteleport gao ke tempat lain.

"Hmm.. kerja bagus.." Gumam siege dengan senyuman sinsinya.

"Atas ekspektasimu?" Gumam amethyst.

"Tidak.. lebih dari ekspektasiku.." Gumam siege dengan senyuman sinis.

Di tempa team topaz ternyata pertandingan juga sudah selesai terdapat flashback bahwa noburu menang dengan mudah dengan b-damannya Danger = Tiger Knights. Disini b-damannya hampir sama berbentuk dengan raydra tapi dia adalah versi lebih kuat dengan warna kuningnya dan extension part yang seperti spear biru membuat b-damannya tersebut lebih kuat dari raydra dan special movenya full strash formation dimana b-damannya dan dirinya bergabung menjadi satu serangan yang kuat dengan aura macan yang kuat.

"Ini mudah.." Gumam Noburu disini terlihat announcer mulai mengumukmkan match berikutnya untuk besok yaitu semi final

Team pertama yaitu team demon vs team inferno storm dan selanjutnya Team Knights vs Team Topaz Disini terlihat para penonton yang mulai pergi termasuk riki dan yang lain.

"Sepertinya aku harus harus menyempurnakan teknik itu secepatnya.." Gumam riki dengan sinis.

 **Perlawanan.. Antara kegelapan dan cahaya..**

 _ **Next time: The first match Team Demon vs Team inferno storm.**_

 **See you on the next stage**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The first match Team Demon vs Team inferno storm.

Sebelumnya kami melawan team black mist mereka adalah team yang sangat kuat apalagi laki-laki yang mereka sebut gao itu.. Siapa dia…

Di dalam kamar samuru dia terus menyetting b-damannya dengan serius.

"Kau kenapa samuru…" Gumam dravise dengan dingin.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa.." Gumam samuru berhenti menyetting b-damannya yaitu bentuk baru dari dravise.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu samuru.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Gumam seorang laki-laki dan suaranya adalah seperti ayahnya.

"Masuk.. ayah…" Gumam samuru ke gen yaitu ayahnya.

"Hmm.. samuru kau terlihat serius sekali ada apa?" Gumam gen. Dia pun masuk dan menutup pintu kamar lalu kemudian berada di samping samuru.

"Tidak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan.." Gumam samuru.

"Janganlah berbohong kepadaku samuru… wajahmu itu sama di saat ibumu meninggalkan untuk pergi ke amerika.. oh iya apa kau sudah pernah mengirimnya surat lagi?" Tanya gen lagi ke samuru.

"Oh tidak?! Aku lupa…" Gumam samuru dengan sedikit lupa.

"Karna kau sering berpergian kemana-mana ya.." Gumam gen sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menulisnya malam ini…" Tiba-tiba hp gen bordering.

"Mosh~mosh~" Gumam gen dengan sedikit ekspresi tersenyum.

"Hm.. kau lupa sipa aku.. gen.." Gumam suara seorang perempuan bisa dibilang setua dari gen.

"Gahh-! Kaori.." Gumam Gen dengan sedikit sweatdrop.

"Hmm apa itu ibu?" Gumam samuru ke gen.

"Ya itu ibumu.." Gumam gen sambil menghela nafas dan mengasih hpnya ke samuru.

"Samuru… Apa kabar?" Gumam kaori dengan sepertinya nada senang sambil menanyakan kabar samuru juga.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. kau tahu.." Samuru lanjut mengobrol dengan ibunya sampai dia sangat senang tidak seperti biasanya dan langsung tidur sebelumnya dia mengasih hp ayahnya balik kepadanya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian terihat perbincangan antara kaori dan gen mulai serius.

"Apa kau temukan sesuatu?" Gumam gen dia sekarang berada di kamarnya.

"Sayang sekali… aku tidak menemukan apa-apa… aku akan kembali besok ke crestland.." Gumam kaori dengan santai.

"Hah?! Besok?! Kenapa secepat itu.." Gumam gen dengan kaget.

"Karna…. Aku ingin melihat anakku bertarung!" Gumam kaori sambil dia marah-marah ditelepon.

"Ha'I ha'i.. jadi kapan kau akan nyampai disini?" Gumam gen dengan santai.

"Besok pagi… lebih tepatnya 15 menit sebelum pertandingan samuru.." Gumam kaori disini terlihat seperti dia tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?!" Sahut gen.

"Dan jangan lupa jangan bilang pada samuru apa-apa sebelum aku datang dengan sendirinya.." Gumam kaori dengan tegas.

"Ha'I" Gen sepertinya mulai menggunakan wajah suram.

Keesokan harinya terlihat samuru dan yang lain bersiap untuk melawan team demons. Disini mereka hanya menggunakan 2 pemain dimana sebelumnya tim yang diacak untuk pertama tampil sudah ditentukan.

"Aku punya satu tambahan rule lagi.." Sahut siege menggunakan mikrofon yang dikasih ke dirinya dari announcer.

"Hmm?" Gumam samuru yang melihat siege dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Kalau salah satu dari team inferno storm berhasil mengalahkanku atau amethyst mereka akan langsung maju ke babak selanjutnya walaupun hasilnya seri…" Gumam siege dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"He… sangat lancang sekali mereka.." Gumam novu yang berada di tempat duduk.

"Tidak.. mereka tidak lancang… kalau dari cara dia mengomong seperti itu.. pasti dia sudah tahu dia sudah menang.." Gumam riki dia masih memakai setelan pakaian kemarin yaitu ditutupi jubah..

"Tapi dalam match ini… apa pun bisa terjadi.." Gumam ryu yang berada di tempat duduk lain bersama timnya.

"Apalagi kita sudah tahu kenapa gao menghilang yo.." Gumam fang dengan gaya biasanya.

"Ah…" Gumam shin dengan dingin.

Pertandingan pertama dimulai disini basara tidak mengikuti pertandingan karna dia masih kesal terhadap kekalahannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan maju duluan.." Gumam kamon dia langsung maju ke depan dan disini lawannya adalah amethyst.

Samuru bertanya kepada basara ingin keluar sebentar dia terasa semua suasana ini mulai memasuki pikirannya.

"Hei.. fang.. shin.. aku keluar sebentar ya.." Gumam ryu dengan santai dan dia pun juga ikut-ikutan keluar.

"Pertandingan pertama akan dimulai.." Gumam announcer dengan semangat.

"Ayo Garuburn!" Sahut kamon dengan semangat dalam

"Tidak semudah itu.." Gumam amethyst dimana pertandingan mulai memanas dengan shot yang mereka serang.

Di luar area pertandingan samuru sedang menghela nafas sambil melihat awan.

"hmm samuru apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Gumam ryu dengan heran.

"Dravise apakah kita bisa melawan orang itu…" Gumam samuru dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi kalau kita menggabungkan kekuatan kita pasti bisa.." Gumam dravise dengan dingin.

"Hmm kau benar.." Gumam samuru dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Samuru.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau harus berada di arena.." Gumam ryu yang menyaut ke samuru dan berada di belakangnya.

"Tidak.. aku hanya merenung sedikit… aku takut kalau aku kalah dengan siege dia sepertinya pemain yang sangat kuat.." Gumam samuru dengan sedikit ragu.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas hal tersebut tapi.. percayalah pada dirimu.. Itu adalah kata seseorang kepadaku.." Gumam ryu dengan senyumannya itu.

"Apa temanmu gao itu.." Gumam samuru.

Di dalam arena terlihat kamon mulai terpojok dengan tinggal 2 blok lagi yang harus mereka tembak. Kamon berhasil mengambil blok kedua terakhir tapi…

"Turn everything into ice!" Gumam amethyst dimana b-damannya menjadi arrow mode.

"Arrow of Arthemis!" Sahut b-damannya dimana dia menggunakan banyak panah es.

"Master Overdrive!" Sahut garuburn dimana dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya dalam kondisi ini dia tidak bisa menggunakan soul crossnize..

Di luar samuru masih melihat langit dan mendengar suara pertarungan hebat.

"Gao.. dia bukan orang yang kau tahu itu.. dia itu orang yang sangat percaya diri dan setiap kali dalam kondisi kritis hal selalu berada di tempatnya." Gumam ryu dengan sedikit sedih ke samuru.

"Jadi kau mau apa? Supaya aku menang dan menanyakan soalnya?" Gumam samuru dengan dingin.

"Aku mohon.." Gumam ryu dengan memohon ke samuru.

"Baiklah tapi.. jangan terlalu berharap ok.." Samuru mendengar namanya dipanggil untuk team orang ke 2.

"Tolong kalahkan dia.." Gumam ryu melihat samuru yang berjalan.

"Di dalam arena terlihat pemenangnya adalah amethyst. Dan kamon terlihat sedikit kecewa. Disini samuru baru kembali dan dia terlihat percaya diri.

"maafkan aku.." Gumam kamon dengan sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Gumam samuru dengan santai.

"hmm kau terlihat tenang samuru kenapa?" Gumam kamon dia menatap samuru yang berjalan ke arena pertandingan.

"Jadi lawanku adalah kau ya.." Gumam siege dengan senyumannya itu.

"Ayo kita lihat apa kau kuat.." Gumam Triple Destroyer. B-daman naga berkepala 3 tersebut menatap dravise dengan dingin.

"Haha mari kita coba.." Gumam dravise.

"Hanya satu yang aku ingin tanya jika aku menang.." Gumam samuru di dalam hatinya

"Kalau aku yang menang kau harus memberikan b-damanku kepadaku.." Gumam siege dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"Kalau aku yang menang kau harus menjawab ertanyaanku bagaimana?" Gumamnya ke samuru.

"Baiklah.. Tapi chance kau menang melawanku adalah kecil.." Gumam siege dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Apa kau yakin begitu?!" Samuru ekspresinya menjadi sangat tenang dan senyumannya itu membuat orang sekitar merinding.

Selanjutnya pertarungan antara samuru dan siege disini samuru sangattenang dan dravise lebih bersemangat. Walaupun mereka tahu mereka akan kalah tapi kekuatan baru apa yang bangkit di dalam diri mereka?

Next time: Samuru VS Siege : V Crossnize awakened


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Samuru vs Siege: V-CrossNize

"Ada apa ini… kenapa dia sangat tenang.." Gumam siege dalam pikirannya.

"Kau kenapa siege?" Gumam triple destroyer ke siege.

"Baru kali ini aku melawan musuh yang sangat tenang.." Gumam siege lalu announcer memulai pertandingan.

"Haaa!" Sahut kedua pemain b-daman..

"Kau tahu.. pertandingan ini seperti one sided.." Gumam novu ke riki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gumam riki dengan dingin.

"Lihatlah mereka berdua bermain sangat tenang.." Gumam novu melihat prtandingan dimana blok tersebut tidak ada yang maju dari tempatnya walaupun sudah beberapa blok yang mereka shoot beberapa kali.

"Pertandingan macam apa ini.." Gumam fang dengan sedikit kesal.

"Hmm sebenarnya mereka ingin melihat siapa yang akan memulai serangan terlebih dahulu.." Gumam shin dengan teliti.

"Pertandingan ini.. membuatku muak.." Gumam siege dan dia memulai power shot pertama.

"Sudah dimulai kah.." Gumam samuru dimana dia langsung menggunakan 5 shot sekaligus dimana 4 blok pertama diambil olehnya.

"Lanjutkan samuru.." Gumam dravise.

"Ah.." Gumam samuru dengan tatapan tenang.

"Jadi dia memanfaatkan ketidaksabaran dari musuhnya.." Gumam sky dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Haaa! Triple Destroy!" Sahut siege dimana dia berhasil mengambil poin pertama dengan kekuatan api hitam dari bolanya.

"Hmm.." Gumam samuru lalu dia juga mengambil poin pertama tapi dia mengalami perasaan aneh walaupun dalam posisi ini kenapa dia bisa begitu tenang.

"Haaaa!" Sahut siege dengan penuh tekad untuk menang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tergesa-gesa siege-san.." Gumam samuru dengan wajah dan tatapan tenang walaupun dia tidak memakai kekuatan matanya.

"Dan kau kenapa kau begitu menikmati pertarungan itu dan dari tatapanmu sama seperti orang itu.." Gumam siege dengan sedikit marah.

"Karna b-daman adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan!" Gumam samuru sambil tersenyum dan serangannya mulai bertambah kuat.

"Jangan bercanda.. menyenangkan haha kau lucu.. yang menang akan mendapatkan glory dan yang kalah akan tertindas apa kau mengerti?" Gumam siege dan serangannya juga semakin kuat dimana mereka memperebutkan blok kedua di samping kiri.

"Hah? Kejayaan dan yang kalah akan tertindas… kau terlalu serius… karna.." Samuru melihat ke kursi penonton dan terlihat ada orang tuanya yang berada di sana termasuk ibunya.

"Pasti aka nada orang yang selalu menyemangatimu.." Senyumnya lagi dan dravise mulai mengambil formnya yang baru dan mulai menyala merah.

"Aku mulai bersemangat!" Sahut dravise.

"Inferno strom ! Blow the flame away dravise!" Dengan penuh semangat dia mengalah kan serangan power shot dari siege.

"Kau sama seperti anak itu kalau begitu akan aku hancurkan semua harapan itu!" Terlihat siege mulai marah dan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya dan langsung menyerang samuru dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Triple Demon Destroy!" Sahut b-damannya yang langsung membentuk 3 bola b-daman dengan kekuatan api kegelapan yang besar dan mengambil poin kedua dengan brutal dimana walaupun samuru menghadang dengan special shotnya dia tidak bisa mengalahkan siege.

"Hancurkan… akan kuancurkan semua harapan kecilmu itu.." Gumam siege dengan penuh amarah dan menyerang membabi buta dimana hanya tinggal 2 blok lagi yang tersisa.

"Triple Demon Destroy!" Gumam siege dan b-damannya mengeluarkan special shotnya dan tinggal satu blok lagi.

"Dengan ini habislah kalian haha!" Sahut siege dia tidak pernah lose coolnya seperti ini dan dia pun mengeluarkan special shot lagi..

"Change savior mode.." Gumam samuru yang akhirnya menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Savior Overdrive!" Sahut dravise dimana dia menggunakan mode terakhirnya untuk menahan serangan dari siege walaupun itu terlambat.

"Itu tidak akan menahannya.." Gumam riki tapi apa yang terjadi sebaliknya kedua shot tersebut terpental balik ke tangan user mereka masing-masing tapi yang dilihat oleh para penonton adalah cahaya putih dan hitam saling beradu.

"Apa tadi… seperti dia itu sendirian…" Gumam samuru dalam pikirannya.

"Kau merasakannya juga kan samuru…" Gumam dravise dengan dingin.

"Ya seperti.. apa yang kurasakan dengan anak yang tadi kulawan…." Gumam samuru lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa dia tersenyum apa dia menertawaiku?" Gumam siege dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayolah tunjukkan seluruh kekuatanmu… kalau begitu mana menyenangkan.. maksudku kekuatan aslimu siege! Kalau kau suka b-daman ayo kita bertarung!" Samuru mulai bersemangat tidak sepertinya yang dulu dimana dia hanya mengandalkan pengamatan.. Kalau kali ini dia hanya mengandalkan firasat dan perasaannya.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah!" Gumam siege disini dia mulai bermain symphony seperti seorang pemusik dan menyerang dengan penuh akurat tapi samuru dengan rapid shotnya dapat bertahan sekarang mereka hanya mempunyai 3 bola lagi.

"Dengan ini aku akan mengakhirinya dan b-damanmu akan menjadi milikku.." Gumam siege disini dia tertuju pada b-daman samuru yang unik tersebut dan mengeluarkan special shotnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Gumam samuru disini dia mengeluarkan b-daman baru dari pocketnya.

 _Beberapa waktu sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam arena.._

" _Samuru ini untukmu… mungkin ini akan berguna untuk melawan siege.." Gumam ryu ke samuru._

" _Terima kasih.. dan.." Samuru memberikan sesuatu ke ryu sebagai tanda persahabatan mereka._

" _Aku akan pakai ini suatu saat terima kasih.." Senyum ryu dengan tulus._

Kembali ke pertarungan sekarang dimana samuru hanya tersenyum dan b-daman tersebut menyatu dengan dravise menjadi berbentuk pedang atau booster untuk rapid shot dimana dapat mengshot 3 bola sekaligus

"Loading complete! V crossnize! Alteron Saber!" Sahut samuru dengan penuh semangat.

"Trident Savior Saber!" Disini kekuatan dari dravise digabungkan menjadi shot berwarna emas yang kuat lalu dia dan drstroyer beradu serangan sampai-sampai seluruh orang di stadium tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi setelah kejadian tersebut terlihat bahwa skor 3-2 dengan kemenangan dari samuru.

"Aku kalah…." Gumam siege dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Nice fight.." Gumam samuru memberikan salamnya kepada siege.

"Haha! Lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Sahut siege dengan pasti.

"Kau siap memberitahukanku segala pertanyaanku?" Gumam samuru dengan pertanyaanya.

"Untuk pertanyaan itu kau pegang dulu… kemungkinan setelah turnamen akan aku jawab…" Gumam siege dengan senyumannya.

"Oh iya dengan ini aku nyatakan team inferno strom masuk ke dalam pertandingan final!" Sahutnya lagi dengan dingin.

"Karna dia salah satu sponsor dari turnamen ini.. mana mungkin dia akan lari dari janji kecil.." Gumam destroyer dengan penuh percaya diri.

"He… yang benar saja!" Gumam samuru walaupun orang lain tidak begitu mendengarnya tapi samuru sedikit mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja.. sesudah pertandinganmu nanti temui aku di taman dan aku akan memberitahumu apa yang kau tuju.." Gumam siege dan dia keluar dari arena sejenak dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Apa kau yakin master?" Gumam amethyst dengan dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa.. karna matanya sama seperti dia.." Gumam siege dan dia merapikan bajunya.

"Crossnize… kekuatan yang sangat kuat.. sepertinya aku harus meningkatkan gameku.." Gumam riki dengan senyuman aneh..

"Selanjutnya! Team Knights vs Team Topaz.

"Yosh akhirnya saatnya.." Gumam bakuga dengan semangat ke tempat teamnya.

"Kalau kami bisa mengalahkan mereka.." Gumam jenta..

"Jangan terlalu yakin.. permainan team itu sangat kompleks hati-hati.." Gumam noburu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Akhirnya yo.." Gumam fang dengan dancenya.

"Ah.." Gumam shin dengan dingin.

"Let's get to work.." Gumam ryu disini terlihat pertandingan yang mulai memanas diantara kedua team walaupun belum dimulai.

Selanjutnya team topaz dan team knights akan melawan satu sama lain dan dimulai dari weakest link mereka fang.. dan lawannya adalah jenta.. apakah dia weakest link atau the lucky demon.

 **Next time: Decisive first battle, Fang vs Jenta..**

See you at next stage..


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Decisive first battle, Fang vs Jenta**

* * *

"Aku pergi yo.." Gumam fang dengan gaya hip hopnya.

"Hmm kalau begitu aku yang pertama.." Gumam Jenta dengan yakin.

"yo.. yo…. Yo... let's have fun.." Gumam fang sambil menghidupkan music tapenya dan melakukan rutinitasnya.

"Um.. kenapa dengannnya.." Jenta sweatdrop melihat kelakuan fang yang dibilang aneh.

"Pertandingan hari ini adalah perputaran 3 bola yang seperti kalian tahu siapa pun yang dapat mengeluarkan marbel di area perputaran area yaitu 3 terlebih dahulu dia yang akan menang.

"Semua bersiap?" Gumam announcer menanyakan mereka.

Jenta dan fang mengganguk

"B-shots ready aim League!" Sahut announcer dan penonton sementara jenta dan fang mulai mencoba mengeluarkan bola marble tersebut tapi jenta sudah tahu trik dari game ini yaitu ketepatan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita percepat perputarannya.." Gumam asmodius dengan senyuman devilnya.

"Kau berpikir apa yang kupikir yo.." Gumam fang dengan santai dan sifat playfulnya dimana spin dari disk tersebut mulai mempercepat dengan setiap bola yang dia lontarkan..

"Tch.. semakin lama semakin cepat.." Pikir jenta dimana dia sekarang susah membidik dan dashing tankshell saja yang bisa menenangkannya.

"Now.. then… this is our battle field and we have fun.." Gumam fang dimana dia mengshooting poin yang pertama walaupun perputaran disk tersebut yang sangat kencang.

"Walaupun pertama kali dia mencoba ini tapi kalau masalah ketepatan fang adalah orang yang tepat.." Gumam ryu sambil melihat pertandingan.

"Bagaimana.. dia bisa.." Gumam jenta dengan kaget.

"Kita selalu bersenang-senang.." Gumam fang sambil mempercepat putaran disk lebih cepat lagi.

"Hmm jadi begitu kah.." Gumam riki di kursi penonton tapi novu dan inaba terlihat kebingungan

"Arus bola yang dia pakai.. itu lebih ke precision shot.. di pertandingan lain mungkin dia lemah tapi.. kalau dalam pertandingan kecepatan dan ketepatan dia tidak ada tandingannya.." Gumam riki sambil memerhatikan pertandingan.

"Kau dalam bahaya.. jenta.." Rudy tersenyum di belakang kursi penonton dimana riki dan yang lain berada.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa menghentikannya aku harus memaksanya berhenti.." Gumam jenta dimana dia menggunakan power shot terkuatnya dan disk tersebut berhenti sekaligus mengambil bola pertama.

"Tidak buruk…" Gumam fang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oh dia mulai membuat fang agak sedikit serius ini akan menyenangkan.." Gumam asmodius dengan senyuman devilnya walaupun tidak ada yang tahu karna dia adalah b-daman.

"Yo.. yo.. let's get the show on the road.." Dia langsung mengshott lagi disk tersebut dan disk tersebut menjadi semakin cepat malah semakin cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Tch dia ingin mempercepat disk tersebut tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" Gumam jenta dimana dia mencoba trik sebelumnya tapi ternyata tidak berhasil.

"Heheh.. trik yang kedua kali tidak akan berguna kalau kau melawan fang.. semua usahamu akan sia-sia saja.." Gumam shin dimana dia melihat fang yang sekarang sudah berbeda dari yang dulu.

"Kena kau.." Gumam fang mengambil poin bola kedua..

"Kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya selain… Emblem Charge!" Sahut jenta menggunakan emblem charge shotnya.

"Dia mengambil pertaruhan kah…" Gumam sky melihat ke pertandingan.

"Hmm cara itu akan efektif tapi.. dibutuhkan ketelitian yang tinggi.." Gumam bakuga melihat pertandingan dengan seksama

"Ayo dashing tankshell!" Gumam jenta lalu menggunakan special shotnya dan mengambil bola kedua.

"Tinggal 1 lagi ayo jenta!" Sahut noboru.

"Hmmm aku tidak ingin melihat harapan mereka pupus tapi ini akhirnya…" Gumam ryu dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Saatnya bersenang-senang.. sudah selesai. Aku ingin memberi ucapan bagus sudah membuatku serius.." Gumam fang lalu dia sedikit tertawa sinis.

"Kalau begitu hidupkan lagu rutinnya.." Gumam asmodius..

"Setiap hari.. setiap saat.. kita bersenang-senang.. yo.. yo.." Gumam fang yang mulai menari hip hop sambil mempercepat arah disk dan putarannya seperti..

"Perputaran macam apa itu cepat sekali… " Gumam bakuga dengan kaget.

"Pertandingan ini sudah berakhir.." Gumam riki dengan tatapan dingin..

"Demon overlord equip.." Gumam fang dimana dia mengequip asmodius dengan booster seperti pergantian armor dan warna menjadi lebih gelap.

"Let's do this… Devil Lariat!" Gumam asmodius dan fang dimana merek amenggabungkan precisiondan kecepatan menjadi suatu kekuatan mirip power shot yang besar seperti bola.

"Tidak akan.. kubiarkan.. Ayo dashing tankshelll!" Sahut jenta disini kedua kekuatan antara asmodius dan tankshell beradu.

"Boss.. kekuatanku tidak cukup.." Gumam tankshell dimana kekuatan shotnya kali ini tidak sekuat yang pertama.

"Hmm sepertinya dugaanku benar.." Gumam riki..

"Dugaan?" Gumam inaba.

"Ah.. mungkin fang menarik jenta untuk melakukan shot pertama dan dia menggunakan shot penuh digiliran keduanya." Gumam riki.

"Dia itu licik sekali… mengurangi ketepatan musuh lalu menyerang.." Gumam rudy dengan tatapan dingin.

"Now finish it.." Gumam fang dimana tekanan serangannya lebih kuat dan akhirnya disk tersebut terlontar ke udara dan ditangkap oleh fang dengan pola disisinya yang keluar duluan.

"Pemenangnya Fang dari team knights!" Sahut announcer.

"Capek sekali asmodius.." Gumam fang..

"Kau hebat.." Gumam jenta

"Lain kali mari kita lawan satu sama lain lagi.." Senyum fang dan memberikan uluran tangannya.

"Ah.." Gumam jenta lalu dia kembali ke tempat timnya.

'Maafkan aku.." Gumam jenta yang telah kembali ke tempat timnya..

"Tidak apa-apa.. selanjutnya pasti kita menang.." Gumam bakuga dengan optimis.

Match slanjutnya adalah Ryu melawan Noboru!" Sahut announcer dimana nama wajah mereka muncul untuk lawan selanjutnya.

"Aku pergi.." Gumam noboru dengan mantap.

"Jangan kalah ryu.." Gumam shin dengan dingin.

"Ah.. serahkan padaku.." Gumam ryu dengan senyumannya.

Di stage mereka berdua berhadap-hadapa dengan pertandingan yaitu break bomber dimana yang kali ini terdapat 9 sisi dari yang biasanya 5.

"Aku harap ini menyenangkan.." Gumam ryu.

"Heh.. serahkan itu padaku kalau kau ingin menyenangkan.." Gumam noboru dengan nada sedikit sinis.

Pertandingan selanjutnya.. Noboru melawan ryu disini mereka akan mempertaruhkan segalanya..

* * *

 _ **Next time: Tiger vs Dragon**_

 _ **See you at the next stage.**_


End file.
